Fully Alive
by Dinaji Uchiha
Summary: Mira was Kaiba's twin sister. After 10 yrs she was finally reunited with her brothers. What kind of mischief can she get into and will she catch a certain pharohs eye? Read to find out! Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba stared at the envelope in his hands while the limo made its way to the airport. It had been ten years since he had seen his twin sister Mira. She was adopted by an American family living in West Virginia.

By the time he became CEO of Kaiba Corp, he had begun to track her down so that the three of them could be a family once more. He had paid her family a tidy sum to make sure that all of her belongings we shipped, ensuring she would have everything.

At first they hadn't wanted her to go but with her being 18, now considered an adult in America, they left the choice to her. Unsurprisingly, she'd chosen to return to Domino city to be reunited with her brothers.

He felt the limo come to a stop before his door opened. He stepped out and walked into the airport. As there were roaming herds of people everywhere, trying to find her was going to be difficult, but as he knew, not impossible.

He caught sight of her close to ten minutes later. She was maybe a few inches shorter than he was, with long chestnut brown hair, and those bright blue eyes the Kaiba family was identified by.

"Mira!" He yelled. He watched her turn her head and look directly at him.

She smiled and waved while she made her way to him. Simultaneously, Kaiba smirked noticing she was wearing the same outfit he was. He was both flattered and annoyed, but it presented a unique opportunity to screw with so many people's heads.

"Welcome home Mira." He told her. Mira smiled greatly as she hugged her brother tight to her. He returned her hug only to feel her frame shuddering. She was crying.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again!" She sobbed.

Kaiba sighed as he thought the same thing. He, also, never thought he was going to see her ever again . There was so much to catch up on from over the years. He couldn't wait to pick Mokuba up from school. The young boy was in for a shock.

"We have both missed you a great deal Mira. Now why don't we get moving? Mokuba will be out of school soon and we have one more stop to make beforehand." When he told her, Mira let go and dried her eyes before she picked her luggage up.

"Ok, let's go!" She chirruped.

They walked out to the limo, where one of Kaiba's right hand men stood. "Roland I would like for you to meet my twin sister, Mira. Mira, this is Roland, my right hand of Kaiba Corp."

"Its nice to meet you miss" Roland said.

Mira smiled "It's nice to meet you, too!" She said as they climbed into the limo. Kaiba and Mira sat next to each other as the door shut and the limo began to disembark from the airport.

"Oh, here this is for you." Kaiba told her.

Kaiba handed her the envelope he had so carefully cradled earlier. Mira stared at it, trying to work out it's contents, as she took it in her hands. She opened it and was visually shocked by it's contents. It was a document stating her last name had been changed to Kaiba.

"What is this?" She asked. Her brother smirked as he answered.

"I pulled some strings to have your last name legally changed. You're going to need that when we go get your ID tomorrow."

Mira smiled greatly before putting the envelope down.

"So where are we going before we get Moki?" She asked.

Kaiba chuckled at their little brother's nickname before he responded.

"We are going to meet a couple friends of mine. Now can you pull off the same facial expression I can?" He asked.

Mira guffawed, her mind working where his was going.

"of course I can. I am your twin after all." She said.

The young CEO smirked as the limo slowed to a stop once more.

"Well, I suppose it's show time, then" Kaiba said.

Mira giggled as she tried her best to mimic his expression as they climbed out of the vehicle.

She looked at the sign that read Kame game shop. Kaiba was the first to walk in, with Mira closely behind him. When they stepped inside they were met with 10 pairs of eyes on them.

"Alright, what the heck are they doing over there in Kaiba Corp?" A loud and brash voice cut through the pregnant silence. "Now there's two of him? Or is this some kinda stunt double?" The blonde said, his overpowering accent as blunt as usual on Kaiba's eardrums.

"Maybe, its his girlfriend." The only girl in the group offered, trying to make sense of the sight herself.

"Eh, yeah. That'd make sense. The only way Kaiba could ever find anyone attractive is if they were him. I say again, 'What the heck are they doing at Kaiba Corp now?',"

Mira couldn't stop from falling to the floor, laughing loudly as she did.

"Ahem, everyone, this is Mira. My twin sister." Kaiba said, leering at Joey.

Mira was finally able to stand back up while still trying to catch her breath.

"Its nice to meet you all." She said with a bow.

"Its nice to meet you as well. I'm Yugi Muto. This is my grandpa, Solomon, and my friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardener." Yugi said before light began to shine from his necklace.

When the light disappeared Yugi was now taller with a more serious look on his face.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Joey asked Tristan. He shrugged as Yugi walked up to Mira.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you. My name is Yami. It is a pleasure to meet you Mira," He said taking her hand and giving it a soft kiss.

Mira blushed.

"Its nice to meet you too. I must say, you sure know how to make a girl blush." She said. Yami smiled at her as he walked back to his friends.

"I just don't understand how you two are related. You guys act nothin' alike." Joey said.

Mira giggled innocently. "Well, you see, I got the outgoing bubbly personality and Seto got everything else. He's an assbutt sometimes." She replied. Kaiba just looked at her, plans in motion how he would make her pay for that later.

Mira just looked at him smiling. "love you dear brother," She told him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes making Mira laugh.

"So obviously your brother has told you about duel monsters? Whats your favorite card?" Tea asked.

Mira thought for a second. "I like the blue eyes white dragon. In fact, I have three of them tatt-" She stopped before she finished her sentence.

She knew her brother had an image to uphold, and she didn't want to let him know about her tattoos just yet. "Uhhh never mind that last part." She said.

Kaiba just looked at her before turning around. "We need to leave Mokuba gets out of school in a few minutes," he said. Mira watched him walk out of the shop.

"Uh, well, it was nice meeting you guys. I'm sure I'll see you around!" She said before she ran out the door.

Everyone watched her exit the door and the limo disappear down the street. Joey then turned his attention on who had come out on his own, unprecedented, and with no duel in front of them.

He snapped his fingers in front of his face "Yami! Earth to Yami! Listen here! I got three reasons as to why chasing Mira Kaiba is a bad idea. One! it's Kaiba's sister. Two! He has the power to make people disappear so completely and cleanly nobody will ever even ask about them. And three! That's Kaiba's sister! What makes you thinks shes not crazy like her brother?"Joey asked, flinging his arms out towards the door to the shop they'd just left. Tristan just laughed.

"Come on guys. I'm sure she's not like Kaiba at all. Don't listen to them, Yami. If you want her, then go after her." Téa said. Yami just nodded before Yugi took over again.

"That was strange. He's never come out when there's no duel." He said. Joey laughed.

"That's because Yami has a thing for Kaiba's sister." He said.

Yugi nodded knowing Joey was right. There seemed no other explanation as to why the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle would just randomly take over like he did.

XXX

The limo waited outside of Mokuba's school with Kaiba and Mira both waiting outside.

"So you have tattoos I take it?" Kaiba asked. Mira was taken severely off guard by this statement more than a question.

"Uhhh, I do. Several, actually. My back is one big one. Then I have five others as well." She said as the bell rang. She honestly didn't want her brother to know about them.

They watched kids run past them, but the only one that mattered was Mokuba. He stood in front of them, his eyes wide with shock at who he saw. He then threw his backpack on the ground and ran at Mira hugging her as tight as he could. She hugged him back as they both wept.

"I'm so glad to see you Moki!" She said.

Now that the three siblings were reunited, nothing was going to separate them.

"Lets go home, Mokuba, the three of us." She said. The youngest nodded as the three siblings climbed into the limo before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys! So my editor has had the time to really look through these chapters and make sure they are completely sound. I'll be posting what I have and when he gets them done I'll update the chapters as soon as I can! Anyways enjoy!**

Mira stared upon her new ID. She never dreamed to see the same last name as her brothers. Hell she always figured she would keep the last name of Bell up to the point where she got married but even then the outlook on that wasnt very good.

She remembered Seto emailed her the question of wether she wanted her last name changed or not and she told him to suprise her. "Mira?" Kaiba yelled slightly. Apparently he had been trying to get her attention. "Sorry Seto whats up?" She asked.

Kaiba sighed "I was going to ask where you wanted to eat?" He asked. Mira laughed sheepishly "I dont care where we go food is food. I'm not picky in the slightest. Well except for a few foods but that's it." She told him.

Kaiba smirked before telling the driver where to go. Both of them had so many questions to ask but neither one of them knew where to start. There was a lot of ground to cover. She

Finally they felt the limo slow to a halt and the door opened. "This is one of my favorite restaurants in town." Kaiba said. Mira stared upon the restaurant. She knew it had to be fancy which made her feel a little underdressed.

"Ahhh Mr. Kaiba welcome back! Right this way please!" The waiter said. Kaiba and Mira followed after the waiter to a table before they were seated. "So about we play 20 questions?" Mira asked.

Seto nodded "Ok. you go first." He told her

Mira thought about her first question "So you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Kaiba raised his eyebrow at her "No I dont. I don't really have the time for such a thing. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend back in Point Pleasant?"

Mira moved in her seat "well I did have one, but once he found out I was leaving, he decided to cheat on me with some skank we graduated with. We dated for 4 yrs. And that went down the drain instantly." She told him.

Something stirred in Kaiba that hes never felt before. He had the sense of urgency to protect Mira from assholes like that. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any siblings back home?"

Mira shook her head "no I'm the only child back home. It was kind of weird to be fair. I didnt have to worry about what you and Moki were doing, But to tell you the truth I was lonely. I had no one to share secrets with, no one to embarrass or harass." She told him.

Kaiba smirked "You can't embarrass me." He told her. Mira laughed "challenge accepted." She grinned evilly. Kaiba didnt know whether to be scared or welcome her challenge.

Finally the food came. Kaiba had ordered his favorite food Filet Mignon with Foie Gras Sauce. Mira ordered a steak with broccoli and cheese, and a baked potato. "So continuing our little game I believe it was your turn?" Kaiba asked.

Mira nodded as as she swallowed down the food she had in her mouth. "You're not bothered by my tattoos are you?" She asked.

Kaiba shook his head "no why would i? Personally I wouldnt have them but its your body do want you want with it." He told her.

Mira nodded. She was glad she asked that question."Ok so since you graduated from school and have your diploma already what do you plan on doing work wise?" He asked.

Granted he didnt care if she got a job or not. He just wondered what she was going to do with all her spare time. "Hmmm well I like to paint so I may paint portraits and sell them as well as some freelance photography. Both are good hobbies of mine and I had plenty of practice with both so I'm actually pretty decent I think. And play some video games." She said sheepishly.

Kaiba shook his head at her. If she liked video games maybe he could have her test some stuff out for him when the time came. As for now everything was still under development.

"Hmmm I may have you help me at Kaiba Corp as well if thats alright with you?" He asked. Mira looked at him. Curiosity was getting to her. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. Kaiba thought for a moment. "Well I may have you accompany me in meetings to do some translating to some of the employees. I don't think they understand what I say sometimes." He told her.

Mira nodded "Ok sure I'll do it whatever I can do to help." She told him. Kaiba nodded as an idea popped in her head. Mira reached for her phone and turned the camera on. "Take a picture with me." She told him.

Kaiba shook his head making his sister pout "oh come Seto please I won't leave you alone until you do and you have to smile also." She told him. Kaiba groaned in irritation as Mira walked over to him. He gave her a slight smirk before she took the picture.

She loomed at the picture and smiled at the result before giving her brother a kiss on the cheek "Thank you Seto." She told him happily. Kaiba rolled his eyes at her as they finished eating. Kaiba paid for their meal before they walked out the door and into the limo where it took off to their destination. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira had began to adjust to her new home. She was still waiting on a few of her things but that was is. She began to look through some pictures she had from Point Pleasant. The lush green woods that surrounded her parents house. The wildlife that came into the yard. She was raised as a farm girl.

She helped with daily chores as well as keep up with her own school work. She thought about starting a photo album with her brothers. She only had the picture she had taken with Seto as well as the ones she had when they were all little. She kept thoses photos close to her heart always.

It was then she was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone went off. When she looked at it she smiled it was her best friend Billie.

**Billie: I know you're here bitch, come see me at the Dragons Pearl tattoo parlor tonight! ;)**

**Mira: you got it I'll be there around 5! XD**

Mira pressed send and set her phone down. Seto was having a meeting so she knew he and Mokuba wouldnt be home for a while. So that gave her an open window to get her tattoo on her right ribcage finished.

She decided to put her stuff away until it was time to leave. While digging through her items she found a picture of her and her ex. The pain of betrayal was still there but being so far away from that asshole was making her feel better.

She put that photo in her purse figuring that Billie would help her decide on what she should do with it. She thought about burning it, ripping it, or using it for dart practice.

Mira took a step back and examined her work. Everything was put away the way she wanted. Mira decided to change into her bathing suit. She knew Billie would want to expect his other works of art seeing as how some of her tattoos are a few yrs old.

She slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt over top her bikini. Seeing she looked presentable she grabbed her bag and phone before she headed out.

She made her way quickly to the Dragons Pearl before she got noticed. Kaiba told her he didnt care ,but she didnt want to ruin his image. So she decided to be as sneaky as possible.

XXX

Yugi and his friends were out and about looking for something to get into when Joey spotted her. "Well looks like the princess has left her castle." He said. Yugi looked at him "Joey what do you mean?"

Joey grinned "I'm meaning Mira Kaiba's on the move. Which means there will be a pharoh boner in 3..2..1." He said.

Yugi shook his head "Joey what are you." Yugi said. Before he could finish Yugi transformed into Yami. "And there it is." Joey said proudly. Tristan began to laugh realizing what Joey meant. "Hey Mira!" Joey yelled making Mira jump out of her skin.

She had been caught. She looked over and saw Yami and his friends coming torward her. "H-hey guys what's up?" She asked nervously. "We were just out looking for something to do." Tea said. Mira nodded "it is dangerous to be out here by yourself. May I have the honor of walking you home?" Yami asked.

Mira giggled "why thank you for the offer but I'm actually meeting a friend of mine at the Dragons pearl. You guys are welcome to come with me if you would like." She said. Yami nodded at her "of course we will and then I can walk you home after." He told her.

Mira nodded as they followed her into the shop. "Well as I live and breathe there she is my favorite bitch in the world!" Billie screeched with joy.

Mira squealed as she ran towards Billie hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad to see a friendly face from our hometown." She said.

Billie kissed her on the cheek. "You look good. The change in scenery has done wonders to your skin. Its glowing." He said.

Mira giggled "You think?"

Billie nodded before a tall blonde man caught his eye. "And who is this handsome hunk?" He asked.

Joey thought he was talking about his friend Yugi. "Thats Yugi Muto he's known for being the king of games." He said but Billie shook his head.

"No no honey I'm talking about you." He stated.

Joey just blinked "uhh Joey Wheeler taken." He said making Mira laugh.

"Billie these are my friends Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea." She said point to each one. Billie clapped his hands together "well any friend of Mira's is a friend of mine! Now Mira got strip I must examine my works of art!" He said before giving her a smack on the butt.

Mira let out a squeal as she went to the changing room. She knew Billie since they were small. She was there for him when he came out of the closet and was very supportive. She knew how he was like.

"Yami I don't think its wise to chase strange women into tattoo parlors." Joey whispered as Mira came out in her bikini. "I stand corrected." Joey said.

"Beauty that rivals Nefertiti." Yami said.

"Whoa." Tristan said.

"Ive seen better." Tea stated.

Yami and Joey didnt know who to actually stare at. Tristan who just said whoa or at Tea for her remark.

Yami turned his attention back at Mira. She had not one bit three blue eyes white dragons on her back. No doubt it represented her and her brothers. Two butterflies on each of her hips and a bundle of roses on her left thigh that spread up to her ribcage. And a bundle of roses on her right thigh.

"They still look amazing if I do say so myself. Now what do you want done this time?" Billie asked

Mira thought "I would like to get the roses spreading up to my ribcage on my right side so it matches the left for now." She said. Billie nodded and began to get his stencil done as well as set everything up.

"Does your brother know about you doing this?" Joey asked. Mira shook her head as Billie applied the stencil to her skin leaving an inky outline. "Now he knows I have them but doesnt seem to care and since I'm an adult I don't have to ask my brother for anything I want done to my body." She said.

"Mira lay down on your left sife please. Now this one May hurt since I have a scar by you're rib cage let me know if you need a break ok?" Billie asked. Mira nodded as Billie began to tattoo her flesh.

"So your not scared of Kaiba at all?" Tristan asked. Mira looked at them "No I'm not. Belive it or not Seto hasnt always been this way. He was the sweetest kid back when we were in the orphanage. We always looked out for each other you know?" She said.

"So Mira where are you from?" Yami asked.

Mira smiled "I am from Point Pleasant, West Virgina." She replied.

"Oh great you mean you all play the banjos and everything?" Joey asked. Mira rolled her eyes "No that is definitely not accurate at all." She said.

Billie began to trace over the scar with the tattoo gun making Mira grip the side of the chair she was laying on. "Shit fire and save the matches!" She yelled in a southern tone. Causing everyone but Billie to look at her oddly. "Sorry when I get hurt or frustrated my country accent comes out." She said fully embarrassed that happened.

"It also hapoens when you dont think about it too!" Billie added. Mira looked at her friend "I know dont remind me about that I'm embarrassed enough as it is" she told him.

"Oh Joey ever see the Wrong Turn movies?" Mira asked him. Making Joey nod "yeah those are some messed up movies. Creeped me the he'll out." He said.

"Those aren't accurate either." Mira added laughing vecause now she could freak him out a bit.

"So Mira you going to go back home for the Mothman Festival this year?" Billie asked.

"The what man?"" Joey asked.

"The mothman one of West Virginia's cryptid creatures. Has giant moth like wings and big red eyes and will follow anyone who gets too close to the tnt bunkers that he supposedly lives in. It is also believed that he is also the cause of the silver bridge collapse back in 1967. 46 people lost their lives. Now it is said he was spotted on the bridge beforehand but there wasnt any photos that contained proof. West Virginia has many cryptids actually the whole Appalachia area has many. We also have banshees coach a bowers too."

"Coach a bower?" Tristan asked.

Mira nodded "it's also known as a death coach. It will sometimes be a horse drawn hearse or the older hearses that you drive like now a days."

She could see the look of terror on his face. "West Viginia isn't all bad though. The beauty of fall is what we love right Mira?" Billie asked. Mira nodded "oh yes we had such beautiful autumns especially in the mountain regions. I have pictures I'll show you guys when I can move again." She added.

It was then her phone began to ring. "Can someone answer that please I kind cant move at the moment." Mira asked. Joey grabbed her phone from the table and looked at who was calling. "Uhhh its ur brother video calling you."

Mira rolled her eyes "just answer it." She told him.

Joey took a deep breath before he answered it "wheeler why do you have Mira's phone?" Kaiba demanded. He looked very annoyed. "O.k. here she is" He said quickly before turning the phone around. Mira saw Kaiba was not happy with her.

"Where are you?" He asked. Mira squeezed her eyes shut as pain shot through her again. "I'm hanging out with a friend of mine getting my tattoo finished." She stated. He just stared her down "well thanks for letting me know I was getting worried." He told her. Mira sighed "I'm sorry I didnt want to bother you." She told him.

She watch him sigh "just please let me know next time ok?" He asked. Mira smiled at her brother "You have my word Seto. I'll see you when i get home. Love you!" She said.

She watched her brother nod his head "love you too. Be safe." He told her before hanging up on his end. "Nows hes being over protective." Mira giggled.

"Well of course he is. Hes supposed to be. He just got you back in his life hes not willing to take that chance of loosing you." Billie said as he finished up her tattoo by putting some vaseline on it. "Ok stand up so I can wrap you." He said.

Mira stood up as Billie took cling wrap and wrapped it around her waist ."keep this on for at least 2 hours afterwards clean it and put some a&d ointment on it and before u go to bed wrap it again. Do this for at least two nights. But you already know this tho." He told her.

Mira nodded as she went to put some pants back on. "Ok Billie we will have to get lunch soon!" She told him as she paid for her tattoo. Billie smiled greatly "You got it I'll message you the details later!" He told her Mira nodded before turning to her friends "ready to go?" She asked. They nodded as they walked out if the store.

"So Mira how did you get that scar?" Tea asked. Mira laughed nervously "Well a while back I had wrecked the four wheeler on my mom and dads property and a stick impaled me. It was a lot of fun." She said sarcastically.

It was then she realised she forgot about the picture. "Shit I forgot to ask Billie about what to do about this photo." She said digging it out. "Who is that?" Joey asked. Mira sighed "that was my ex he cheated on me a week before I moved up here. I was going to ask whether I should burn it, shred it or use it as target practice. What do you think?" She asked.

"I say burn he didn't deserve your time if he did that to you." Tea said. Mira nodded as they walked on. "So youre not seeing anyone?" Tristan asked. Mira shook her head "nope not until someone can prove me wrong and not betray my trust." She said.

Joey and Tristan both grinned and nudged Yami in the side. "There you go Yami there is your chance!" Joey whispered. Yami rolled his eyes "I will wait she still has a broken heart look how she hokd that photo. I'll wait a week or so." He whispered back.

"Oh hey Yami will you teach me how to play duel monsters?" She asked. This shocked Yami "wouldnt rather have Kaiba teach you?" He asked. Mira shook her head and smiled at him "I dont want to bother him hes got enough on his plate as it is. Plus this will give me time to spend with you." She replied giving him a wink. Yami blushed slightly was this what his friends called a date? Yami nodded "of course I can come by after school tomorrow if thats ok with you?" He asked

Mira smiled and nodded "yes thats fine I have a deck and everything I just want to learn how to play. Well here is my stop. See you tomorrow Yami! And thank for keeping me company guys!" She said before turning on her heel and walking past the gates into the mansion.

"Congrats Yami you just got yourself a date!" Tristan said. Yami smiled and nodded tomorrow will be interesting for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira stood in her room to took a good look at everything. She finally got the rest of her things now and had put things where she wanted. She had the comfiest bed shed ever dreamed of. Her room was actually bigger than the one she had back home. There was a bathroom and two couches for people who would come to visit.

She had a bay window overlooking the city in the background she could see the ocean. She had an idea but she needed to talk to Seto about it she wanted to go home next weekend for the festival and to see her parents. But she had a real plan she wanted to take her brotgers and her friends too.

Mira heard her phone going off. It was Seto. "Hello?" She asked. "Mira I need you to pick up Mokuba he's sick." He told her. Mira nodded "Ok I'll have roland come with me to get him." She told her brother. "Thank you Mira I'll see you when I get home." He told her. Mira smiled "Ok see you soon." She told him before she hung up.

Mira quickly grabbed her bag before walking out of her room finding Roland watching tv. "Hey Roland want to join me in picking Mokuba up?" She asked.

Roland nodded before turning the tv off and walking to the door and opening it "after You Ma'am." He said. Mira nodded as she walked passed him to the limo. The two sat in a comfortable silence as the limo made its way to Mokuba's school.

"Say Roland when was the last Seto had a vacation?" She asked finally breaking the silence. Roland shifted his sunglasses "well it's been a while. But he vowed not to take another vacation on account the board that used to work here trued to take control of Kaiba Corp and well it to Pegasus." He told her.

Mira thought for a second "Reason why I'm asking is theres a festival back home and I would like to see if he would go along with our friends. Its only for the weekend and with you being his right hand I was wondering if you could keep an eye of things until he gets back. I mean if anyone tries anything funny you can just fire them right?" She asked.

Roland nodded. "Thats right. I think its a great idea. Are you going to talk about it to Mr. Kaiba when he gets home?" He asked.

Mira nodded "yes I intend to talk it over with him tonight. Hopefully I can convince him." H

She told him. Roland chuckled at her words "that's a challenge in itself. But I think he will since its you thats asking and I'll keep him updated if anything changes." He told her as the limo slowed to a halt. Mira got out of the limo and began to walk inside the school.

She signed herself in and found Mokuba waiting on her. He looked a little pale. "Hey Moki lets get you home so you can rest." She told him. "Ok." He said weakly before coughing. Mira felt helpless at this point. She signed him out before they both left the school.

Mokuba climbed in first and Mira followed after him. As soon as she sat down he had laid his head on her lap. She felt the limo take off once more. She just ran her fingers through Mokuba's hair making him fall asleep.

She almost dozed off herself as she felt the limo come to a stop. They were home. "Moki I need you to wake you we are home now." She told him. Mokuba stirred as he sat up and climbed out of the limo. Mira was next follwed by Roland after her.

"Alright Moki go get in bed I'll check on you in a little bit and see how you are feeling." She told him. She watched him walk to his bedroom and shut the door. Mira shook her head and decided to do some painting before Seto came home.

She walked outside on the back porch with easle and canvas in hand and decided to set it up. She then went back inside and grabbed her paints, a couple of brushes, and her palette and began to think about what to paint.

She put her hair up and started to apply the paint to her palette and began to couldn't wait to show Seto when he got home.

XXX

Seto was walking to the Limo when Yugi caught up to him. "Hey Kaiba do you mind if I tag along with you Mira asked for Yami to come over today." He asked. Kaiba just stared at him. He could say no, but it was his sister he was dealing with. "I suppose. Its just you thats coming right?" Kaiba asked. Yugi nodded "yep! Mira asked Yami to teach her Duel Monsters." He told him.

Kaiba felt hurt that she didn't ask him but he didnt really blame her. He was always busy with work and school that he didnt have much time. "Alright get in." Kaiba told him. He watched Yugi hop in as Kaiba followed after.

He was kind of curious as to why Yami the spirit of the millennium puzzle would ve so interested in his sister. "So tell me Yugi Mira been informed about the spirit of the puzzle?" He asked. Yugi shook his head "no. Joey thinks the spirit has a crush on Mira. But it kind of makes sense why else would he just come out when theres no duel around." He said.

"He just better watch it with her. Is all I have to say." He warned. Kaiba didnt think Yami would be good enough for Mira. Hell he didnt think anyone could be good enough for her. Kaiba felt the limo stop as the door opened. Kaiba and Yugi both climbed out of the limo and walked i to the mansion.

"Roland where's Mira?" Kaiba asked taking off his shoes. "She's out on the back porch Sir." He replied. Kaiba and Yugi both walked to the back porch and found her standing infront of a canvas. "Mira how's Mokuba?" Kaiba asked her. Mira turned around "he's sleeping right now. I think hes got a cold." She replied before looking at Yugi.

"Hi Yugi." She told him. Yugi nodded at her. "Hi Mira what are you working on?" He asked. Mira smiled as she turned the canvas around. "Just a little something that popped in my head. It's a tunnle of wysteria trees. What do you think?" She asked just as Yugi turned into Yami.

"Its beautiful just like you." He told her. Mira giggled making Kaiba roll his eyes "alright I'm outta here this mushy stuff is making me sick." He said before turning to leave. "Oh wait Seto I have to ask you something." She said. Kaiba turned around and faced her. She had blue paint on her cheek "what is it?" He asked.

Mira looked down before she looked at him once more. "Ok so theres this festival back home that happens every year back home. Its next weekend. Can we go. As in me, you, Moki and our friends? Roland has already agreed to keep an eye on things while you are gone and will keep you updated at all times. So please can we go it'll be fun I swear." She said.

Kaiba stared at her. She must have put a lot of thought into this. He didnt really want to go but if it was to bond with hus sister he would try to enjoy it. "Alright Mira we will go." He told her before leaving her and Yami alone.

"I don't think he knows how to say no to you." Yami told her. Mira laughed "I think that too. Yugi and the others will have to get passports by next Friday. I got the tickets covered so I just need you guys do that." She said.

Yami nodded going on an adventure to a place hes never been would be fun especially since Mira would be there. "You ready to get started?" He asked. Mira nodded as she put her brush and palette down. She took her deck out and handed it to Yami who began to look through it to see what kind of cards she had. Some he didnt even recognize.

"Where did you get some of these?" He asked. Mira thought for a moment "Seto had some of those made for me by Pegasus? I believe." She replied. She had a pretty decent deck. "Ok so if I go to fast feel free to tell me to slow down. Also ask questions if you need to."

Mira nodded as they sat side by side. "Ok so these cards are magic cards some can be used to power up your monster, others have you draw cards and there are some that send your hand or other spell and trap cards to the graveyard. Theres also a spell card that allows you to gain a monster from the graveyard or take control of your opponents monster like change of heart here."

Yami began showing her each spell card "So monster reborn allows me to get a monster back onto the field and there are some that change the terrain as well giving certain monsters a power boost right?" She asked.

Yami nodded "yes that is correct. Now trap cards are different they can negate attacks, power down your monsters or destroy them as well. Some trap cards will bounce the attack back at your opponent."

"There is two spell cards I forgot to go over with you. Swords of revealing light will keep your opponent from attacking you for three turns and scape goat will allow you to use them as tokens for higher level monsters." He added.

Mira nodded "Ok. I'm getting this so far. Keep going." She told him.

Yami nodded "Ok now you have different types attributes. There's dark, light, water, fire, wind, earth, and divine. There are also several types of monsters as well. Now if you look here some cards have special effects as well. Like Dark Magician Girl. For every Dark Magician or magician of dark chaos is in the graveyard of either player she gains 300 attack points." He told her.

Mira nodded "Ok I think I get it now. It actually makes sense if you have someone explain it to you." She said. Yami nodded "yes now the best advice I could give you is always believe in the heart of the cards and believe in yourself and your deck." He told her as they locked eyes.

They stared at each other for what it felt like minutes. Mira could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. They then both looked away blushing. "So how long have you painted?" Yami asked her. "For a while now i've had plenty of practice over the years .I like to do photography as well. So tell me about yourself Yami. Have you and Yugi always shared the same body?" She asked.

Yami nodded "believe it or not but Yugi's grandfather brpught the puzzle back from Egypt and gave it to Yugi. The moment he put it together we were bound together. I'm actually 5000 years old. And forgive me, but I really dont know much about my past its all still a blur to me." He said.

Mira looked at him "5000 years old so you spent most of that time stuck in that pendant?" She asked. Yami nodded "yes. This is called the millennium puzzle. There are other items like this each with its own power. Pegasus had the millennium eye." He replied.

Mira remembered hearing about how he trapped her brother in cards using it. And it was both Yugi and Yami that saved them. "I owe you and Yugi a thank you. You saved my brothers from that horrible fate. If it werent for the both of you I would never see my brothers again." She told him.

Yami nodded "I know Kaiba sees Yugi and I as a rival more than a friend. But maybe later he will no longer see it that way." He told her. Mira smiled. "Deep down he sees you all as his friends I'm sure of it. He just has a funny way of showing it. Like hes my own brother but he's still an assbutt sometimes. Hes had a rougher life than I thats why hes like this." She replied.

Yami nodded as Mira began messing with her painting again. "Well I must be off before it gets too dark I'll make sure to have everyone ready by next weekend." He said.

Mira smiled "Ok see you then if not sooner if you want I can have the driver drop you off at home." She said. Yami nodded "that would be great." He told her.

They walked back inside and out the front door. "See you soon Mira." He said taking her hand and giving it a soft kiss before he turned to get into the limo. Mira watched it disappear as she held her hand to her chest. What was happening to her?" When she turned around she was faced with her brother.

"What?" She asked. Kaiba just smirked as She closed the door. "You know what." He replied back. Mira became flustered "I-I have no idea what you are talking about. Now I have to call my parents and let them know they will have company next weekend. Oh and please dont be an assbutt to them. They are my parents after all. You can be one to your friends or anyone else there just not to my parents." She told him before walking to her room.

Kaiba shook his head as he made sure the door was locked. What did he get himself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day. After two flights they finally made it to Charleston, West Virginia. "We are definitely not in Domino City anymore." Tristan said.

Mira laughed as they put their bags in the limo. Her parents couldnt come pick them up on account there was a lot of work to be done at the farm as well as helping with the Mothman Festival.

"This state will always be apart if me. It's home. We have about an hour drive till we get to Point Pleasant. If you have any questions about anything let me know I'll answer them as best as I possibly can." She told them.

Once everyone was in the limo it began to drive away from Yeager Airport. "So Mira tell me what festival are we attending?" Kaiba asked.

Mira laughed sheepishly "the Mothman Festival. I just hope no one tries to force me into the pageant this yr I'm done doing that. I did it for a few yrs thats good enough for me." She stated.

Kaiba rolled his eyes "we are going to a festival to something that is made up?" He asked. Mira just stared at him "Oh the Mothman is real. See there are things in this world no one can explain. The Mothman is just one of them." She said. Mira was sticking to her belief and that was all there was to it.

Mira grabbed her phone and decided to take pictures with everyone before she got a picture message from Billie. It was of an outfit. It was a pair of black pants a black corset top that had lace sleeves that went off the shoulder and a pair of knee high black heeled boots.

**Billie: what do you think?**

**Mira: for what and for who?**

**Billie: you silly! Eli's wife cant perform in our band and need some one to fill in for her for the festival. Want to do it? **

**Mira: yes! what do you want me to do?**

**Billie: you still play guitar? And we need a singer for a few songs too.**

**Mira: yes I played with you guys before I know your songs well **

**Billie: thank you! You saved us! I'll come get you when you get to your mom and dads love you boo!**

"Well I'm definitely not doing the pageant now. Instead I get to play the band Billie plays for in the festival. See I'm definitely glad we came now!" Mira said happily.

"What kind of music they play? Tristan asked

Mira laughed "and before Joey says anything its not banjo music. Its a rock/metal band. The lead singers wife cant play so they asked me to take her place. She plays the electric guitar and sings a few songs so hopefully I'll make them proud." She said.

"You will. If Billie didnt have faith in you he wouldn't have asked." Téa told her. Mira nodded she could count on Tea for advice.

Mira turned around and turned the radio and turned it to an oldies rock station. "So I noticed Yami hasn't made an appearance yet." Tristan said.

Yugi shrugged before looking down at the millennium puzzle "I know its weird maybe he's got jetlag from the flights?" He asked.

"Do spirits even get jetlag?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged "how else would you explain that hes not out." Yugi stated. Mira nodded "it could happen. I mean look at Mokuba has out like a light." She said.

Mokuba had passed out the moment the limo took off. Now that they were on the road everyone could relax. Kaiba refused to take part of any conversation that was spoken unless his sister was talking to him. They felt the limo start to slow as they were stopping to get gas. "Alright guys we dont have much longer to go about 20 mins left. I'm going to get some snacks for everyone I'll be right back." Mira said before leaving the limo.

Everyone watched as she just took a few steps before getting stopped to chat with a local. And after she got done talking with him another person stopped her. "They seem to know her well." Téa said. Kaiba watched each person talk to his sister. Point pleasant must be a small place for people to know everyone." Tristan said as Mira started to come back with bags of goodies.

Kaiba then watched her stop and he facial expression change to once of horror and despair. He then watched her hurry and get in the limo shutting the door quickly before sitting on the hugged her knees to her chest and putting her head down. No one knew what was going on.

She felt the limo move and pick up speed. "Are we away from the gas station?" Mira finally asked. She sounded like she was crying. "Yes Mira we are gone what happened back there?" Kaiba asked.

Mira moved to her seat and stared out the window. "I didnt think I would run into him so soon. It feels like my heart just shattered into a million pieces. But I'm not going to let him ruin my weekend back home." She said before rummaging through the bags of goodies.

She was putting up a front trying to show everyone she was fine but deep inside she wasn't. Everyone ate in silence the rest of the way as the limo began to pull into her parents driveway. The house was white and had a big flat yard with a barn and chicken coop. There was also crops growing as well.

Mira could see her parents sitting on the porch watching the limo as it came to a stop. "Alright guys this is our stop!" She said as she hurriedly jumped out of the limo. Kaiba watched her parents meet her half way and engulf her into a giant hug.

They missed her. Kaiba grabbed his, Mokuba's, and Mira's bags as the others did the same. They all noticed it was easier to breathe here the air was clean and crisp. Kaiba watched Mira bring her parents over to the group.

"Mom, dad, this is my twin brother Kaiba and my little brother Mokuba. And these are our friends: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner." Mira said. "Welcome to Point pleasant! Please make yourselves at home. You may call me Mrs. Bell or Pauline. And this is my husband George Bell." She said.

Mira could see he dad and Kaiba eyeing the other down. She didnt know what was going to happen. "Nice to meet the people who took such good care of my sister for ten years." Kaiba said holding out his hand. Mira watched her dad smirk before he shook her brothers hand. "She's a good girl we loved her like she was our own." He told Kaiba.

"Hey dad you still have the tents that can combine together?" She asked. Her dad nodded before he turned to walk to the barn. Mira felt great being home in fact she decided to take her shoes off to feel the grass under her feet. "That's better." She said happily. She could go barefooted all the time if she wanted to.

"Oh yeah we are camping outside guys think of it as a camping trip!" She said happily. "Has Mira always been this excentric?" Kaiba asked. Her mother nodded "yes since she was little. She would refuse to put shoes on at home and would rather play in the mud and dirt than to dress up and play with Barbie dolls." She said.

Kaiba hear Mira groan "Mom they dont want to hear that stuff." She said. He friends started laughing at her embarrassment just as a car pulled into the driveway. "Hey Mrs B. How are you today?" Billie asked.

"I'm good how are you?" She asked. Billie nodded "fabulous I need to borrow Mira for band practice before tomorrow." He said. Her mom just looked at Mira who was putting her shoes on again. "I was hoping you would do that pageant again." She said.

Mira shook her head at her mom "no mom I have two words for you I am retired." She said. She began to laugh to herself as she saw Joey count on his fingers. "I'll be back to help get things set up in a bit guys." She said before jumping into Billie's car. They watched Billie speed off down the road.

"That girl just cant sit still long enough can she?" George asked setting the tents down. Kaiba shook his head "she cant do that back home in Domino City."

Joey leaned over seeing it was weird to see Kaiba being so nice to her parents. "Did Kaiba get replaced? Hes being nice." He whispered to Tristan but Kaiba caught the conversation and turned to glare at Joey "never mind I stand corrected." He said.

"Alright I'll help y'all get set up here and then I belive we shall have a cookout." George said. Pauline looked at Téa "Téa is it? Would you like to accompany me to the grocery store while the boys set everything up?"

Téa nodded "yes I would id like to help out anyway I can." She said. Pauline nodded as her and Téa left to go to the store. After an hour of putting tents up and arguments between Kaiba and Joey Billie had pulled into the driveway with Mira. She got out grabbing the clothes she would be wearing the next day.

"See You tomorrow Boo!" Billie told her before she drove out of the driveway and speeding off down the road. She quickly put every thing inside before taking her shoes off once again. Mira had something planned for her brother. Mira went and turned on the water hose stretching it out as far as she could before hiding in the cornstalks.

She aimed and then squeezed the trigger hitting Kaiba in the back. Before he turned around she let go of the trigger. He knew something was up but began to walk towards the corn stalks. Mira waiting till he got close enough before jumping out spraying him with it again. "Mira!" Kaiba yelled at her.

Mira couldnt breathe from laughing so much "why dear brother you looked like you needed to cool off." She said before spraying him again. Kaiba started to run after her. But Mira took off with the hose spraying him when she got the chance.

But it wasnt too long before she slipped on wet grass and fell. She began laughing as Kaiba ran up to her grabbing the hose and spraying her down. "Who needs to cool off now dear sister?" He asked. She began to fight him over the hose. Both of them laughing as they tried to get control.

"Is Kaiba actually having fun?" Tristan asked. "It would seem so kinda creepy if you ask me." Joey replied. They then watched Mira run from Kaiba as he chased her with the hose. "I surrender brother." Mira breathed out. Kaiba put the hose down and smirked "looks like I won this battle got anymore planned?" She asked him. Mira smirked "maybe but you will never know when I'll strike next."

Kaiba helpped Mira up before she ran inside to get some towels. "That child what am I to do with her?" George asked shaking his head. "Shes a good kid but very mischievous. She got me with that same thing many years ago." He added.

By the time Mira and Kaiba got dried off Téa and Pauline had returned with food. So far everything was going great. Good food great company and plenty of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Mira was first to wake. She decided to help check the chickens for eggs and help with breakfast. She quietly got up and left her tent and walked to the house. She came back out shortly with a basket and walked to the chicken coop.

The hens were already awake and had eggs ready to be picked up. Her parents had about ten hens and one rooster. She began to walk out when she spotted Yugi "good morning Yugi!" She said.

Yugi nodded at her "good morning Mira."

Mira smiled "did you sleep alright?" She asked.

Yugi nodded "yes I did actually. Its very peaceful here." He told her.

Mira nodded "thats one thing we can definitely agree on. Its always been this way." She told him as they both walked into the house. Mira set the basket of eggs down and began to make coffee. Her parents weren't awake yet so she decided to wake them up by making breakfast.

"Hmmm I'm thinking eggs, bacon, sausage and biscuits. Sound good Yugi?" She asked.

Yugi nodded "that sounds good to me and I'm sure everyone would think the same as we'll. Do you want any help?" He asked.

Mira smiled and nodded "that would be great! Want to cook the bacon and sausage for me its preety easy you just turn them over every few minutes until brown." She said. Yugi nodded as Mira began to make some homeade biscuits.

"Something smells good." Her dad said walking into the kitchen. Mira smiled before kissing her dad on the cheek "good morning daddy. I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone." She said. Her dad smiled and nodded as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

Between her and Yugi making breakfast it took no time at all. "Yugi will you wake everyone up for me its just about done." Mira told him. Yugi nodded as he ran outside. Mira got plates down and cups and grabbed a hand full of forks.

"My what's this breakfast made and I didnt have to do it." Her mom joked. Mira laughed "no momma my friend Yugi and I made breakfast for everyone so you didnt have to worry about it."

Her mom just smiled "we raised that girl right George." She said. Her dad was busy reading the paper but nodded in response. Yugi came back with everyone following after him. "Morning everyone! Breakfast is ready grab a plate and dig in!" Mira chirpped

Mira waited until everyone got their food and grabbed a plate for herself. "Hey mom will they sell apple butter this yr?" She asked. "I belive so." He told replied. Mira nodded as she took her plate outside where her friends were.

"This is good Mira." Joey said. Mira smiled "thanks Yugi helped me also. Things also taste better than buying them from a grocery store as well. So my question is when we get home and since we have the land for it can I get a chicken coop and have a garden?" Mira asked her brother.

Kaiba just stared at her. "I don't see why not so long as they chickens stay outside." He told her. Mia smiled "You got it! But I will have to keep them inside for a little bit cuz you get them as babies but once they are grown they will be outside." She said.

Kaiba nodded it was only for a short time he could live with that. Once everyone had finished eating they had all pitched in to help clean up since Mira and Yugi cooked. Mira decided to grab a quick shower before she had to get ready.

She wraped her hair in a towel and decided to put some makeup on. She took the clothes billie got her and decided to change into them. The festival was just about to start. She walked down the stairs and stepped outside.

Mira put her hair up into a high ponytail and began to get everything ready. Everyone had their showers and was currently finishing getting ready. "Ok we are ready! Whoa! Mira you look hot!" Joey said. Mira laughed "Ok lets get going and thanks wheeler I'm sure I'm going to have a lot of cat calls when we get there."

Everyone climbed into the limo and it took off down the road. "Are you nervous?" Yugi asked. Mira shook her head "not really I'm really excited to be honest." She said. As the limo came to a stop they had arrived in town.

Everyone climbed out and began to look around. There were herds of people everywhere. "Well look who it is." She heard a voice say. She felt her stomach drop it was her ex Brendan. He began to walk up to her "what do you want?" She snapped.

Brendan laughed "well hello to you too sunshine. I heard your faggot friend was performing." He said. Mira was about ready to lunge at him but kaiba stopped her. Joey started to take a step forward "this guy is getting on my nerves." Joey said. Mira glared at her brother making Brendan laugh again "that's right keep that fucking cunt on a leash it might do her some good." He said before walking away.

Kaiba felt an ominous presence eminatining from Mira. He let go of her arm and watched her walk up to Brendan. Kaiba saw Joey going after him but kaiba stopped him "just watch." He said. As they watched Mira tap him on the shoulder. When Brendan turned Mira right hooked him square in the jaw.

She began to walk away but Brendan started to run at her before Kaiba grabbed him "let me make myself perfectly clear you peice of scum. You ever so much as lay a hand on my sister I will make you disappear with out a trace that they will never know what happened." Kaiba threatened. He threw Brendan to the ground and walked away.

"And there it is." Joey said as Yami had finally appeared. "Feeling better Mira?" Kaiba asked. Mira nodded "I do that cheating asshole had it coming." She said.

"There's my Boo! Ooooo girl you look hot!" Billie said running up to her. "It's a shame I bat for the other team or I would have claimed you for myself." He said

Mira giggled "just keep telling yourself that darling. I have to go now and get things set up. Just go to the stage over there see you soon!" She said before running off with Billie. Kaiba and the others began to make their way to the stage and waited. They were in the front row.


	7. Chapter 7

They waited as they saw Mira and the rest of the band made their way to the stage. "Ok we are Nightfall! Now my wife couldnt make it today so we have our own Mira stepping in for her everyone give her a hand!" The lead singer yelled. The crowd cheered as Mira waved before bowing.

"Alright lets get this started Mira how about a little Eruption to get things going?" He asked. Mira nodded as she grabbed her guitar and began to play some sick rifts before going into their first song. Kaiba and the others were impressed not only with the sound of the band but how well Mira could play.

When the band stopped they and the rest of the crowd roared the band bowed before the lead singer took Mira's guitar and handed her the microphone before whispering something in her ear. Mira took the center of the stage her heart was racing as she heard everyone cheering even her brothers and friends

Mira heard the band began to play as she started stomping her foot to the drum rhythm before she sang.

_Suffocate me_

_I'm still breathing_

_I won't give up I won't give in_

_Isolate me_

_I'm not retreating_

_I will rise up_

_I will resist_

_What doesn't kill me_

_Will likely try again_

_I will fight_

_I will be the last one standing_

_Until my bones shatter_

_In the face of disaster_

_I will fight_

_Until I collapse_

_Until my fire burns out_

_Until I'm dead_

_I will fight_

_Detonate me_

_I'm still ticking_

_I'm bleeding but I'm not defeated_

_Cut my throat_

_I'm still screaming_

_What doesn't kill me_

_Will likely try again_

_I will fight_

_I will be the last one standing_

_Until my bones shatter_

_In the face of disaster_

_I will fight_

_Until I collapse_

_Until my fire burns out_

_Until I'm dead_

_I will fight_

_I will be the last one standing_

_Until my bones shatter_

_In the face of disaster_

_I will fight_

_Until I collapse_

_Until my fire burns out_

_Until I'm dead_

_I will fight_

_Fight fight fight til the end_

_Fight fight stand and rise again_

_Cause I'm still breathing_

_Yeah I'm still screaming_

_I will fight_

_I will be the last one standing_

_Until my bones shatter_

_In the face of disaster_

_I will fight_

_Until I collapse_

_Until my fire burns out_

_I will fight_

_I will be the last one standing_

_Until my bones shatter_

_In the face of disaster_

_I will fight_

_Until I collapse_

_Until my fire burns out_

_Until I'm dead_

_I will fight._

Mira lowered the mic as the crowed cheered. "Thank you!" She said as she went to trade places with the lead singer once more. Mira heard someone wolf whistle at her and when she looked at the crowd she saw Joey and Tristan pointing at Yami.

They had set him up on account he shook his head. Mira laughed at violet eyes met blue before she winked at him. They watched the band play a few more songs before it was time to let another band to take a shot.

She met up with her friends out of breath. "That was amazing Mira!" Mokuba said. "It's a rush my adrenaline is through the roof right now." She said. "So now what?" Kaiba asked. "Now we walk around I have to get some apple butter and kettle corn before we go back to my parents" she said. Kaiba nodded as they walked around.

Mira found the opportunity to go to the mothman statue and get picture of everyone. "Yami come take a picture with me! She said. He just looked at her "wouldn't you rather take a picture with Yugi he asked. Mira shook her head "no silly I want one with you!" She said.

Yami nodded as he walked up beside her. She held up the phone and took the picture. "Thanks! I'm putting this into my photo album when we all get home." She said. Yami smiled at her as they continued to enjoy the festival.

Mira got to buy her a few jars of apple butter. As well as two bags of kettle corn. "See that big pillar in the river over there?" She asked. "What is it?" Yami asked. "Thats whats left over from the silver bridge collapse." She replied. "Thats crazy." Téa said. Mira nodded "it is now we have one more place to stop at. And that is the Mothman Museum!" She said.

They followed her into the building looking at all of the objects like old news papers and photos. "This is amazing." Tristan said. Mira nodded "so we can go back to my mom and dads now or we can check out the tnt bunkers what do you guys want to do?"

"I wanna see the bunkers!" Mokuba said. Mira nodded at her brother before looking at everyone else. "Yeah lets go!" Joey said. Mira was glad that they were showing some interest. "Ok to the bunkers it is!" She replied.

They all get on the bus that would take them to the bunker. When the bus stopped they got out and hiked up to the bunker. "You know this place like the back of your hand dont you?" Kaiba asked. Mira nodded as the bunker came into view.

"This is the place the Mothman is said to live." Mira said. "Are you allowed to walk inside?" Joey asked. Mira nodded as she walked into the bunker. She then felt the sense of being watched "Ok its time to go." She said.

"Whats wrong Mira?" Yami asked. Mira shivered "I felt like I was being watched it was not a good feeling. We need to go." She said just as a loud screech could be heard in the distance. "Yeah its time to go." Téa said. They quickly jumped back on the bus before it left the area. "Nice trick Mira." Joey said.

Mira looked at him confused "what are you talking about? You think I had this planned to scare you?" She asked. Joey nodded "Well yeah."

Mira rolled her eyes "I didnt have that planned out at all. I swear." She said. She wondered what made that noise. When the bus arrived back at the festival they decided to call it a day and go back to her mom and dads house.

They decided to make a fire and sit outside as the sky started to turn to night. "So for real though that wasnt your doing back at the bunker?" Tristan asked. Mira shook her head "no it wasn't me what so ever." She replied as the loud screech as hear again this time it sounded closer.

"Mira?" Téa asked. Mira shook her head "that's not me look up there in that tree!" She said. They looked up and saw a massive figure with glowing red eyes sitting up at the very top of the tree. Easily impossible for someone to be up there.

They watched it take flight before it flew off. "Ok that's definitely not you Mira." Joey said. Mira smirked "told you he was real." She said. Eveyone just looked at her "I cant believe it." Téa said. Mira nodded "on that note I'm going to bed." Mira said before disappearing into the tent. They just stared at her. In all honesty they were a little freaked out. But they just couldnt understand how Mira could calmly and casually go to bed knowing what they saw.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple days since the Mothman Festival and everything was getting back to normal well somewhat. Mira was taking care of her baby chicks and Kaiba was at home doing some work. "Seto do you ever take a break from work?" She asked him. Kaiba didnt look at her. "I cant when I have a company to run Mira." He told her.

Mira sighed "but You cant take a few days off more often to enjoy the city and scenery or even make more friends?" She asked. Kaiba just looked at her. "Listen all I'm asking is for you to enjoy life a little more. Theres more to it than working your life away you know." She added as she held a baby chick in her hands.

It was then Kaiba's phone rang. She watched as he took the call it had to benefit him in some way by how his facial expressions were changing. When he hung up he stood from his chair. "I have to go to the Museum I'll be back in a little bit." He told her. Mira looked at him curiously "Ok I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a little bit also." She told him.

Kaiba nodded as he took his briefcase and walked out. Mira grabbed her phone and keys before putting her shoes on leaving the mansion as well. It was still daylight out so she decided to see what the city had to offer. "Hey Mira!" Yugi yelled running up to her. Mira smiled at him "Hey Yugi whats up?" She asked.

Yugi caught his breath I'm meeting Tea at the station would you like to join us?" He asked her. Mira nodded "sure I have nothing better to do." She told him. Yugi nodded as they walked to the station. "So whats been going on the past few days. I havent seen or heard of anyone for a while then again since we got back from West Virginia ive been busy with my baby chicks I got." She said.

She saw Yugi look down "a lot of things have been happening. It seems everyone is wanting the millennium puzzle. I almost lost it the other day and my life." He said. Mira stopped "wait what and no one thought to tell me this?!" She yelled.

Yugi smiled sheepishly "Well we didnt think of it at the time. Then again none of us had your number either."

Mira remembered she didnt give her number out yet. "Thats right well thats changing now give me your phone." She demanded.

Yugi nodded before giving her his phone. She typed her number into it and saved it before handing it back to Yugi. "You can give that to everyone when you see them. Let me know if anything happens." She said.

Yugi nodded as the station came into view. And there was Téa. "Alright spirit this is where you take over." Yugi said before turning into Yami. "Nice to see you again Yami." Mira said. Yami nodded to her but she knew something was bothering him.

"Hey guys!" Téa said running up to them. "Hey Téa! Yugi invited me to hang out with you guys today." Mira said. Téa smiled and nodded "Ok lets get going." Téa said. Mira and Yami nodded as they followed her into a cafe to get something to drink.

The three sat in silence both Mira and Téa didnt know what to say. Poor Yami was looking out the window. "Hey I know what we can do!" Téa said. Both Mira and Yami looked at her. "We can go to the Egyptian exhibit at the Mueseum." She added.

Yami nodded "that sounds like a great idea. I know my origins is from ancient Egypt but the rest is still a blur to me. Ever since Yugi put that puzzle together I feel somewhat reborn and that I feel like I'm supposed to do something of great importance. I must figure out why I'm here." He said

"Some times I feel the same way. I don't know what I'm susposed to do but I know its not the same but ive always wanted to become a dancer. Even if later on it turns out to be not what I wanted I could at least say I tried. So instead of fearing the unknown let's look at it as an adventure!" Téa said.

Mira smiled "and always remember one thing! Your friends are here to help you always." She said. Yami looked at her and nodded "thank you both." He said. Mira nodded and smiled "So lets get going!" She said.

The three left the cafe and decided to check out different shops they normally wouldnt go into. One was a pet store. Mira walked by the birds for a white umbrella cockatoo caught her eye. It came over to her and lifted its foot up like it wanted her to pick it up. "Looks like it likes you." Téa said.

Mira nodded "ive always wanted one they are funny characters. But very loud they also require a lot of attention. They are like a toddler that never grows." She said. She was going to get one eventually. The left the petstore and walked on before they realised Yami had stopped infront of a treading shop for duel monster cards.

"Lets go in here."Yami said. Both girls nodded as the went i to the store and began to look around. "Light force sword and excellent trap card to have."he said as they walked out of the store. Mira nodded "and you got a great deal on it too!" She said.

Yami nodded "Ok lets go in here!" Téa said pointing to the arcade. The three walked in looking at all the games. One caught Téa's eye. It was a dancing game. "So who would like to face me now. About about you in the pink." The guy said. The guys name was Johnny steps apparently he thinks hes a hot shot with this game.

Both Yami and Mira watched Téa dance her heart out. Mira was video tapping it and she was glad she did on account Johnny was trying to cheat. But Téa finally beat him. "You did amazing Téa!" Mira said.

Téa laughed as they left the arcade the sun was now beginning to set. "I want to thank both of you for today." Yami said. Both Mira and Téa smiled "Hey you I want a rematch. I would have won had I not got a cramp in my leg." Johnny said.

Mira walked up to him "do you even know who you are dealing with? 1 that is Yugi the one and only winner of duelist kingdom and two I am the twin sister of the one and only Seto Kaiba and 3 I have proof of you cheating back there so you may want to rethink your decision." She warned.

Johnny backed away and ran off scared like a dog with its tail between its legs. "And that takes care of that." She said smirking.

"I bet having a brother like Kaiba pays off!" Téa said laughing. Mira nodded before laughing too "I need to be more of a hardass but I refuse to let people run over my friends like that guy was a weirdo anyway. Now lets get to the Museum!" Mira said.

They walked to the Museum the sun was now gone from the sky. "You ready?" Mira asked Yami. He nodded at her before the began to climb the stairs. Inside they found stone tablets but there was one that caught Yami's eye. It was by itself. It depicted an ancient duel of some sort. "No way that guy looks like you." Mira said pointing to the stone tablet and look around his neck its the millennium puzzle."

"Apparently I took part of an ancient duel. But who am I facing? Its funny how I answer one question and a million more pop up." Yami said. "Uhhhhh guys thats a blue eyes white dragon above the other guy." Mira said.

Yami and Téa both looked at the stone closely and saw Mira was right. "Ive been expecting you my pharoh." A voice said as a woman appeared. She was dressed in Egyptian clothing. "Who are you?" Yami asked.

The woman smiled "I am Ishizu. And I have uncovered many mysteries about you and the carvings using my millennium necklace." She said. Yam was taken back by this "another millennium item." He said.

"Like your puzzle my necklace has powers of its own granting me the ability to see 5000 years into the past where evil sorcerers tried to take over the world." He said holding on to her necklace. "However there was one king who possessed a magic powerful enough to defeat this evil threat." She added.

"And who was this king?" Yami asked.

"The pharoh that saved the world was you Yami. And now the time has come for you to rescue mankind once again." Ishizu said.

Mira was having a hard time trying to grasp all of this. "My necklace has shown me the future as well. And I have seen that the same great evil will return."

How will I recognize this evil?" Yami asked. Ishizu turned "my pharoh I know your memory has faded and you have many questions. But I do know a duel monsters tournament will begin if you win it you'll find your answer. When you get home you will recieve an invitation farewell king Yami." Ishizu said leaving the three in confusion and shock.

"Wait a duel monsyers tournament?" Mira asked loudly before her head dropped "oh no." Mira said. Yami and Téa both looked at her. "What Mira?" Yami asked. Mira shook her head "I love my brother but hes a nimrod sometimes. I told him to take the chance and enjoy life away from work. This is definitely not what i had in mind." She said.

Mira called a limo to be picked up and take Yami back to the game shop so get his invite. "Thats weird it says its going to be announced tonight" Téa said. Yami nodded "I don't know if what she said was true bit I do know I have to enter this tournament and win to fulfill my destiny." Yami said.

Mira and Téa looked worried "just promise me one thing that you'll be careful Yami." Mira told him. Yami nodded "I promise you this deck has never let me down before and as long as Yugi and I stay connnected everything will be alright." He said.

Mira sighed as Kaiba's face showed up on the big screen. She knew him too well. They watched as he gave a speech using the newest product from Kaiba Corp the duel disc. And before she knew it a helicopter showed up showing Kaiba staring Yami down. It was then a ladder appeared infront of Mira "climb on." Kaiba told her.

Mira sighed now her face was definitely gonna get noticed. Mira turned to Yami and gave him a hug "I'll be rooting for you just dont let my brother know." She said giving him a wink before climbing up the ladder and sitting next to her brother before the helicopter flew off. What was her brother planning?


	9. Chapter 9

Mira watched the news. Not only was it talking about the Battle City Tournament but they were also talking about her. She rolled her eyes great now shes being noticed. Sure people looked at her saying she looked like her brother and all but now everyone was going to notice.

"Was the whole ladder thing necessary?" She asked. Kaiba smirked "aww did I embarrass you?" He asked. Mira stuck her tongue out at him. "And one more thing! Do you not know how to take a vacation?" She asked.

Kaiba blinked at her "I am taking a vacation from work." He told her.

Mira threw a pillow at him "You dummy a duel monsters tournament is not a vacation. A vacation is going to the beach relaxing. With no work at all. When this tournament is done we are going on a vacation!" She told him.

Kaiba threw the pillow back at her "is that a threat?" He asked

Mira rolled her eyes "it's not a threat thats a promise. I'm only looking out for your best interest after all you are my favorite brother. Moki is my favorite little brother tho." She said.

Kaiba chuckled "whatever you say." He said making Mira laugh. She would make sure that they got their vacation. "Miss Mira, Yugi and his friends are here for you." Roland told her. Mira was curious as to what the visitation is for she went to the entryway.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked. "Hey Mira we want to test out these duel discs would you like to join us in a duel?" Joey asked.

Mira nodded. As long as she kept to Yami's advice she would do ok. "Let me go get mine." She said. As she ran to her room. She quickly grabbed her duel disc and her deck before returning to her friends.

"Ok let's go out back." She said. Yami and the others followed after her. Kaiba watched from the window this would be interesting to see his sister duel. This would be her first.

She held out her arm letting the projectors fall into place. Kaiba had taught her how to use the duel disc. Joey was going to be her opponent. Joey followed he movements letting his projectors fall into place. "Duel!" Both of them yelled.

Both of them starting out with 4000 life points. "Ladies first!" Joey said. Mira nodded as she drew a card from her deck.

"First I place two cards face down and I'll start with placing dark bat in defense mode." she said.

Joey looked at the swarm of bats "what the heck am I looking at?" He asked.

Mira got an irritated look on her face and threw her arms out "those are bats." she said in her country twang.

Her friends laughed at her accent. It didn't come out much but when it did it was funny.

"Alright I summon panther warrior in attack mode. Attack dark bat."

Mira watched the panther warrior attack her dark bat sending it to the graveyard.

Mira drew a card from her deck. And grinned "Ok I have this card." She said revealing it to Joey. "It's effect is you pick which one it is in my hand and if you guess wrong I get to special summon it to the field. If you guess right however its goes straight to the graveyard. Now pick a card." She told him. Before shuffling her hand.

"I pick the one on the very end closest to Yami." He said. Mira looked and grinned it was the wrong card. "Too bad Joey. I summon Danger!? Bigfoot in attack mode. Attack his panther warrior!" Mira said.

Panther warrior was sent to the graveyard making Joey lose 1000 life points. "Heh not bad Mira I place one monster in defense mode and place one card face down."

Mira took a card from her deck and looked at her cards "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode. Attack his face down card!" Mira called out.

Joey grinned "I play my trap card negate attack. It cancels out your alexandrite dragons attack." He said. "But Joey you forget my Bigfoot can still get you!" She warned as Danger!? Bigfoot attacked his face down monster.

"Heh I play pot of greed." He said drawing two cards from his hand. Next I play Gearfried the iron knight and then I play megamorph making my knight more powerful than your dragon. Attack now Gearfried!" He yelled.

This brought Miras life points down "nice moves wheeler but in afraid I have another card here for you to pick from. Danger!? Thunderbird!" She said shuffling her hand. "Now pick your poison." She told him.

Joey looked at the backs of the cards. "I choose the one in the middle." He told her. Mira looked at her hand and laughed "ooo sorry boo. I summon Danger thunderbird in attack mode since your life points is higher than mine your Gearfried loses attack power." She said.

"Then I play my face down card monster reborn bringing my alexandrite dragon back to the field. Now attack alexandrite dragon." She yelled.

Her Alexandria dragon destroyed Joey's gearfried knight. She just grinned "looks like I won this duel attack Danger Thunderbird and Danger Bigfoot attack his life points directly!" Mira yelled as her monsters attacked Joey directly bringing his life points to 0."

Mira jumped happily. "I just won my first duel! That was fun!" She yelled.

"Beginners luck!" Joey told her Mira stick her tongue out at him. "Why don't you enter the tournament Mira?" Yami asked.

Mira shrugged "I like dueling don't get me wrong but I'm not as near as good as you or my brother for that matter and I think it would just be for fun I think." She told him.

Yami nodded at her as they heard someone clapping. "Congratulations Mira you even managed to beat Wheeler here though that doesn't really take much skill to do." Kaiba said.

Joey frowned "Hey I'll have you know I finished second in duelist kingdom." He said.

Kaiba smirked "because someone cheated." He told him. Mira laughed "yeah yeah I'm just glad my sister's getting her operation finally." Joey said.

Mira looked at Joey "I didn't know you had a sister." She said. Joey nodded "yeah we were separated when our parents divorced. She had this eye condition that could eventually blind her. If it wasn't for Yugi giving me the prize money her operation wouldn't have happened."

Mira smiled "that's sweet you. Both of you really." She said. Joey nodded "which reminds me I promised I would see Serenity before her operation. See ya later!" Joey said before leaving the group.

"Oh the bond of siblings." Mira said smiling at her brother. Kaiba just looked at her "what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Mira laughed "it means no matter what happens or how far apart you are from one another fate will find a way to bring you back together." She said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes "so how does bora bora sound Seto?" She added. Kaiba looked at her.

"I am not going on vacation." He said. Mira put her hands on her hips and stared at him "Oh yes you are. I'll drag you there myself if I have to." She warned.

Kaiba chuckled "i'd like to see you try it." He told her. Mira just glared at him "alright you've been warned." she said before turning to her friends. "Well if you excuse me I believe I have some preparations to make before tomorrow. Good luck Yami." She said before turning to leave.

"Goodnight my goddess." Yami said. Mira turned and looked at him before smiling. "Goodnight my pharaoh." She said before turning back around and walking in to the mansion.

Kaiba just stared in confusion "be careful with my sister. I'm warning you." Kaiba said before turning to leave. Yami just followed after Kaiba before leaving the mansion to ready his deck for the tournament tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Mira grinned evilly as she put a specific song in her brothers database. There was a trap card called danger zone so she thought it would be best fit if she put allowed the song to play when the card was used.

If her brother hadn't killed her yet he for sure would when he finds what she did. The tournament had already begun she decided to get her a drink from the local cafe before heading back up to her brothers.

And as if right on cue the song begins to play. Mira giggled loudly as her phone began to ring. It was her brother. She put the earpiece in her ear and answered the call.

"Mira Kaiba." She said.

"Mira what did you do to my system?" Kaiba demanded. She could tell he was irate. She just stood there "Why Seto whatever do you mean dear brother. I've been at the cafe getting a drink and something to eat before I came back up." She told him.

She heard Kaiba growl in her ear "I know you did this Mira."

Mira rolled her eyes trying not to giggle as the song began to pop up everywhere. "You are absolutely the worst sister I've ever had." He told her.

Mira laughed "I'm your only sister Seto. The one sister who loves you and has to give you a hard time. Not to mention you're older than me by a half hour. So it's basically my job to do so." She said.

Mira heard her brother sigh "quit messing with my company computers and start looking out for cheaters and rare hunters." He told her. Mira smiled "You got it bub. I'll see you in a few minutes I'm on my way back." She told him before hanging up.

She quickly joined her brother only receiving a glare from her brother. "Oh look. looks like your boyfriend is in a duel." He said.

Mira rolled her eyes "he's not my boyfriend Seto." She said.

Kaiba chuckled "whatever you say Mira." He told her. "His opponent appears to be cheating." Mokuba said. Mira looked at the screen "shouldn't we disqualify him since he is cheating?" Mira asked.

Kaiba shook his head "no I need them to make themselves known if we disqualify him it will be hard to track them down." He told her.

Mira watched the duel before she figured out what the rare hunter was trying to do. "I have to go let Yami know what this rare hunter plans to summon." She said before running out of the building.

By the time she had reached him the rare hunter had the head of Exodia on the field and Yami had used lightforce sword on the right arm of the forbidden that the rare hunter had used swords of revealing light on Yami. This didn't look good at all.

"I activate chain of destruction. It destroys all of the head of exodias in your deck. Then I also activate dust tornado destroying the swords of revealing light. Now I play monster reborn bringing my chimera the mythical flying beast from the graveyard attack the head of exodia." Yami said.

Mira watched it shatter leaving the rare hunter wide open for the summoned skull and alpha the magnet warrior to attack directly. Leaving the rare hunter with 0 life points.

Mira sighed in relief as Yami won the duel getting Joey's red eyes black dragon back for him.

"Here Joey I believe this belongs to you." Yami said.

Joey just shook his head. "Nahh you keep it with you. That way I'm always near when you duel." He said. Yami nodded before adding the red eyes to his deck. "Hey guys!" Mira yelled as she approached them.

"Hello Mira." Yami said to her. Mira smiled "I was coming to tell you about what the rare hunter was going to do and I come to find you had it already taken care of." She said.

Yami nodded "yes Joey was trying to tell me as well but his card was at risk of being destroyed. But I was able to figure it out." He told her.

Mira nodded "to think I was just at this cafe just a half hour ago." She mentioned.

Joey snickered so was were you responsible for having the danger zone play around the city?" He asked.

Mira laughed "yeah guilty as charged. Seto was not happy with me." She said.

Yami shook his head. "You are always causing him problems."

Mira smiled sheepishly "it is my job after all. He even called me a horrible sister for what I did."

Yami laughed "You are not horrible. Ummm I know it may not be the best of times to ask this, but would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked.

Mira smiled blushing slightly "sure." she said tucking a peice of hair behind her ear she accidentally unmuted herself from her brother.

She took his arm and walked off allowing Joey to go see what Kaiba was up to.

Yami felt proud of himself on account he asked Mira on what he felt was a simple date. Mira wasn't fond of extravagant dates. She had told him once before.

It was more of the fact that he wanted to spend time her is what made her happy. "I get the feeling your brother doesn't want me spending time with you." He said.

Mira rolled her eyes "I noticed. But what my dear brother doesn't realise is I'm a big girl. I'm perfectly capable of choosing who I spend time with and who I don't." She said.

"Mira you and I are going to have a talk later!" she heard Kaiba say in her ear. Mira quickly hung up on him.

XXX

"She did not just hang up on me!" Kaiba yelled. "I know pretty well what it sounds like to be hung up on and that was definitely it." Joey said.

Kaiba looked at him "what are you doing here Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

Joey shrugged "I came to see what my buddy was doing." He said.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes "get out of here Wheeler." He told him.

Joey shrugged "alright guess you didn't want to know what Mira was going to get you for your birthday." He said before he started to walk off.

This peaked Kaiba's interest "wait what she getting me?" He asked.

Joey laughed "well I'm not at liberty to say Mira didn't want me to tell you." He replied.

Kaiba whipped out his checkbook "I believe I have ways of making you talk."

Joey shook his head "I can't I promised." He said as Kaiba wrote some numbers down before showing Joey.

"Uhhhh thats a lot of numbers. But I can't I promised. She said you'll love it though." He said.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow "Oh really?" He asked.

Joey nodded "Well this is my cue to leave before you use your rich boy ways to get me to Kaiba." Joey said before leaving Kaiba to his thoughts.

XXX

Yami and Mira were watching the sun begin to set. "I have a feeling this is going to be one dangerous tournament." Mira said.

Yami nodded before noticing she had wrapped her arms around herself. He knew how worried she was. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

This was a bold move for him. "Whatever happens please be careful." She told him before turning in his arms laying her head against his chest.

Yami froze a bit before relaxing once again holding her close taking in her scent which was of vanilla and cinnamon.

"I promise I'll be careful. You must be careful. With you being Kaiba's sister and close friends Yugi and as of now I don't know what we would be considered. This is all new to me. I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt in anyway." Yami told her.

Mira looked him in the eyes. His showed uncertainty afraid her getting hurt because of him. Her's showed worry and afraid. She was scared to be hurt again. Her last relationship took its toll on her and she did not want to go through that again.

Mira sighed before leaning forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Yami. I must go my brother will wonder where I am since I hung up on him. I'll see you around!" She said before running off.

Yami smiled "I think this was a successful date I think." He said to Yugi

"Are you kidding me?! You had the chance to kiss her. And you didn't."

Yami shrugged "I'm taking my time with her. Even though I'm not an expert on relationships I don't want to rush into things."

"Whatever you say Pharaoh." Yugi said.

Yami began to watch the sun fade. Tomorrow the tournament would pick back up first thing in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Mira stared out the window of the helicopter. Her friends were in need of rescuing. Her own little brother was captured but he managed to escape.

This tournament was definitely going to make her want a vacation after it's all over with. Maybe she should just leave Seto behind and just take Mokuba instead.

"We are just about 11 miles away from where the rare hunters are hiding." Mokuba said.

Mira looked away from the window and over at her brothers. Yami was sitting in front of her they haven't spoken since they found about their friends.

"I know exactly where those creeps are keeping Téa. And Joey should be nearby we'll get them out of there in no time." Mokuba added.

"I'm more concerned about more important issues like finding the third Egyptian god card. Tell me Yami who is this Marik? He leads the rare hunters but what else do you know about him?" Kaiba asked.

Mira shook her head her brother was so insincere sometimes she could just smack him.

"Well i've never really seen his face. But I know that he possesses a millennium item much like my own millennium puzzle." Yami told him.

Kaiba closed his eyes. "Hmph those again? Spare me the bogus magic talk already." He said.

"Kaiba! You've already experienced the great power a millennium item first hand. Or have you forgotten Pegasus and his millennium eye?" Yami defended.

"That was just a cheap trick." Kaiba finally answered.

"But Seto Pegasus did use his millennium eye to trap us." Mokuba said.

"That's enough drop it Mokuba." Kaiba told him.

"You can believe whatever you choose but I assure you my puzzle is no trick. And you know as well as I do that I lived in the puzzle for the past 5000 years. And that I ruled as pharaoh of Egypt." Yami told him.

Mira began to notice a pattern sometimes things needed to be shoved in her brothers head in order to believe in things. He was so stubborn.

"Your pharoah story is not adding up. That woman Ishizu told me the same lie at the Museum." Kaiba said remembering the talk he had with Ishizu.

"Can we just drop this already?!" Mira yelled. Both Kaiba and Yami looked at her both of them shocked that she raised her voice.

She had enough listening to them bicker back and forth. "our friends are in trouble and you two want to bicker about this?! I'm definitely going on vacation after this shit my stress levels are through the roof right now." She said.

Yami turned to look at the window. He knew not to argue with her. Kaiba just stared at her. "We are only 2 miles away now guys." Mokuba said.

Mira looked back out the window as they all sat in silence. "Look there's the hideout!" Mokuba yelled. Mira looked up and saw Yami gripping the chain of his puzzle.

"Start to descend immediately." Kaiba said.

Mira felt the helicopter start to come down "we will rescue them Yami." Mira said.

Yami nodded as they landed. "Look there's someone on the pier it looks like Joey.

And it was him but something seemed off. "Joey?" Mira asked.

"Not exactly. Now you'll have to listen to me." Joey said. Mira didn't know what was going on. She wasn't around the times Marik had taken over someone.

"Joey I know you're in there. Snap out of it!" Yami yelled. "You will listen to me pharoah. We will be playing by my regulations. I'll release your pathetic friend as soon as I get what I want. And the only way to do this is to duel!" Joey said.

Yami clenched his fists "you're insane! Joey I know you're in there. Remember your promise to help me stop Marik. I know you are in there."

"If you want to save your friends follow me. Joey started to walk off. "You will lose this match pharoah." He heard Téa say. He turned and watched her walk down the stairs.

They followed after Joey and Téa to what it looked like a special dueling arena. Mira watched Yami and Joey get shackled to the giant anchor above them. The winner of the duel has 30 seconds to get free with the key hidden in the box in front of them the loser would be sent to the depths of the ocean.

"Seto you must stop this. That's our friends!" Mira said.

"I demand this tournament be stopped now!" Kaiba yelled. "Not so fast Kaiba. Any interference will cost Téa her life look above her head." Téa said

Mira and her brothers watched as a crane with a large crate right above her head. "Now don't forget I'll be coming after you next for your god card. Maybe I'll control your sister next." Téa said.

Mira felt her stomach drop. Marik was threatening to mind control her. "Now on with the show." Téa said before her head went down. "Téa!" Yami yelled as she lifted her head up. She was back "what's going on why am I trapped?" She yelled.

"Now put the card on the ground! The winner Will collect the card while the other is sinking to the bottom of the ocean." Joey said.

Mira watched as the duel began. This wasn't good.

Mira watched as Joey weakened Yami's life points. And then it happened. Yami had switched back into Yugi. "We have to do something!" Mira yelled. Just as Yugi played Joey's red eyes black dragon.

She could see Joey beginning to break free of the mind control. She then watched Joey summon rocket warrior as Yugi made his way to Joey. "Joey I want you to have this." He said handing the puzzle to Joey.

Mira put her hands up to her mouth she was getting really worried. She watched Joey almost throw a piece of the puzzle into the ocean. But he didn't. He was beginning to break free again.

Yugi only had 1000 life points left. It was cutting it close. Only 10 minutes left Yugi had beast of gilfer and the red eyes black dragon on the field.

Yugi's red eyes had been weakened to 900 attack points. Joey had 2500 life points with panther warrior on the field now.

"Mira! Hey!" She heard Tristan's voice say behind her. Mira turned around and saw Tristan and a few other people who she didn't know. But if she had to guess the girl with the bandages was Joey's sister.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Wheeler is under Marik's mind control. Yugi has been trying to snap him out of it." Kaiba said.

"Oh no my poor brother." Serenity said trying to take her bandages off.

"Wait Serenity don't take those off yet!" Téa yelled.

Serenity stopped. "Don't worry kiddo if anyone can save Joey it's Yugi." The blonde haired woman said.

"So whose this?" The black haired man said looking at Mira.

"That would be Mira Kaiba. Kaiba's twin sister. Off limits." Tristan whispered.

Mira looked at Tristan "You know I can hear you right?" She asked just as she heard Joey scream. He was freed of the mind control with only seconds left.

She watched as mystical rafpanel turned to Yuhi directing its attack at him making Yugi's life points drop to zero.

Mira felt dizzy as she watched as Yugi's red eyes attacked joey dropping his life points to 0. She watched Joey swing across to grab Yugi's key just before the anchor dropped pulling both Yugi and Joey onto the ocean.

Mira had blacked out this was all too much for her. But when she came to she was instantly relieved. Both Yugi and Joey were alright. She looked up and noticed Seto had caught her.

They were all looking at her. "Are you alright?" Kaiba asked. Mira nodded as she sat up "yeah I'm alright. Are you guys alright?" She asked both Yugi and Joey.

The two nodded "Yes I saved Yugi and my sister saved me." Joey said. "And if it wasn't for your brother that crate would have killed me." Téa said.

Mira sighed before leaning against her brother. "I definitely need a vacation after this." She mumbled.

Kaiba helped her up to her feet. I must go I'll see you at the finals." Kaiba said.

Mira watched her brothers leave before turning to her friends. "Wanna get something to eat?" She asked as the black haired man came up to her and grabbed her hands.

"The names Duke Devlin. I must say you are quite beautiful." He told her. Mira was about to say something before both Joey and Tristan grabbed him taking him away. "Easy there romeo she belongs to the pharaoh." Tristan said.

She hit both of them upside the head "I swear you two are just as bad as Seto." She said her southern accent being prominent.

Joey and Tristan both laughed at her. "Mira is it?" The blonde woman asked. Mira nodded "yes?"

"The name is Mai it's nice to see a sibling of Kaiba's that's not a stick in the mud." She said.

Mira laughed "he can be for sure. I told him that he needed to take a vacation and this is what he came up with this!" She said.

Mai laughed "that's Kaiba alright. Well I need to get going I'll see you at the finals!" Mai said before leaving the group.

Mira felt uneasy about the finals she didn't want to go but she felt she had to for her brother and for her friends. Things were getting more dangerous now.


	12. Chapter 12

Mira couldn't sleep at all. It was nightmare after nightmare. She seriously thought about staying in bed all day and not leave the house.

Mira got up out of bed and decided to get some coffee and check on her chicks. They have grown everyday since she had them.

"What's wrong can't sleep?" Kaiba asked. Making Mira jump out of her skin. "no I couldn't. I kept having the same nightmare over and over. I just feel like something is going to happen." She said

Kaiba looked at her. "Is this about Marik?" He asked.

Mira nodded "I just feel like he's going to try to control me. I don't want that to happen. I'm scared." She admitted. Kaiba walked over to her and hugged her.

"As long as I'm around I won't let anything happen. Mira I promise. And when this tournament is over I promise we'll take that vacation. just the three of us." He told her.

Mira looked at him "really?" She asked.

Kaiba nodded "yes after this mess happening I'll need one."

Mira smiled as she got some coffee. "I hear Hawaii is nice to go to. We could buy a condo down there in Maui and we could go anytime we like." She told him.

Kaiba nodded "that's not a bad idea really. Someone can take care of it while we are away. Is there a lot of things to do there?" He asked.

Mira nodded "Yes. There's three different islands. So there's plenty to do. We can swim with sharks and go whale watching. Lots of things!"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow at her "swimming with sharks? Isn't that dangerous?" He asked.

Mira shrugged "maybe. I'm sure there would be someone with us. It's not like we are going to by ourselves. If you don't want to go I'll just swim with the sharks and you can do whatever."

Her brother shook his head. "Alright you get bitten don't come crying to me." He told her.

Mira laughed before rolling her eyes at her brother "I wont get bitten. You are more likely to get ran over by a cow or bitten by a dog than you would be killed by a shark." She told him.

Mira took her coffee and walked back to her room and walked into her closet. And pulled out the big canvas she had hidden in there.

She was going to make her brother a painting. She had it all sketched out on the canvas now all she had to do was paint it. She was going to add some glow in the dark paint in some areas to make it glow as well.

She couldn't wait to get it done. It was going to be three blue eyes white dragons in a bioluminescent forest with a waterfall.

She took her pallet and began to apply the paints she would be using. She was going to take her time with this one.

One thing for certain she must not let her brother see it. This was to be a surprise. She put her brush to work.

She kept an eye on the time as she worked and when it became time to get ready to leave she quickly put her work in progress back in her closet.

She grabbed a bag and packed a few clothes and stuff she would need. Her brother said they would he on a blimp where the semi finals would take place before they got to the island for the finals.

She was still slightly mad at her brother for treating Yami like he did on the helicopter she just may get him back for that.

She grabbed her bags and met her brothers at the door. "Alright let's go!" Mira said. Kaiba nodded as they left for the unfinished stadium.

"I went ahead and bought our condo in Maui. It will be ready by the time we finish the tournament so we can go home pack and then we can leave." Kaiba told her.

Mira nodded happily. She was excited that Seto was up for the vacation. She stared upon the giant blimp as they stepped out of the limo.

She looked at the big balloon as they waited for the others to show up. "Are we really going on vacation after the tournament?" Mokuba asked.

Mira nodded happily "uh huh. There will be lots of things to do! I'm going swimming with sharks!" She said.

Mokuba looked at her "can I do it too?!" He asked his eyes wide. Mira giggled "of course! We can go whale watching, hiking in the rainforest, visit the volcano, relax on the beach, we can do just about anything!" She told him.

Mokuba smiled greatly. She could tell he was excited. "Not to mention all the food we get to try!" She said. Mokuba laughed at his older sister. She loved food and knew she would try everything there she could.

"Hey guys!" She heard Tristan yelled. Mira looked at his direction and saw her friends. Mira waved to them as they approached. "You watching the finals too Mira?" Tristan asked.

Mira nodded "of course I wouldn't miss this for nothing." She told them. "Hey guys!" She heard a voice say. When she looked she saw a boy she never met before. He had long white hair.

"Hey Bakura you made it to the finals too?" Joey asked. Bakura nodded "yes but barely." He replied. Mira also noticed there was another boy whom she never met as well with the group.

"Oh Mira this is Namu and Bakura friends of ours." Téa said. Mira smiled "hello it's nice to meet you both" she said.

The both of them smiled "hello it's nice to meet Kaiba's sister. We've heard so much about you." Namu said.

Mira raised an eyebrow "Oh really? What's been said?" She asked before eyeing both Tristan and Joey. They had guilty written on there face "better yet once we get settled in we should talk." Mira added.

Namu nodded and chuckled. "Ishizu nice to see you again!" Mira said as she spotted her. Ishizu nodded at her "sir we are just missing one person now." Roland said.

The one last person they were waiting on was Marik. The evil being taking control of people as his puppets. And as if on cue there he was. He joined the group but didn't say anything but stating who he was.

Tension was high as the boarded the blimp. Mira was led to her room where she would set her bags down before running to her brothers to put her plan into action.

She unscrewed the shower head and placed a small block of red food coloring in it before screwing the shower head back on. She quickly left only to join the group as they waited to find out who was going against who in the semi finals.


	13. Chapter 13

Mira sat in her her brothers room waiting for him to come out of the shower but the water never started. "Uhh Mira?" Kaiba asked.

"What?" She asked over her shoulder. Kaiba came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist looking concerned.

"Remind me to apologize to Yugi when I see him." He said. Mira looked at him curiously "whats going on?" She asked.

Kaiba just stared at her "My water is red. I think I'm cursed." Mira was secretly laughing in her head. But she kept herself composed and nodded. "I'll get him now if that will make things better." She said.

She watched her brother nod at her before looking at the bathroom again. Mira left his room and finally released the laughter she kept inside.

She didn't anticipate her plan would have worked so well. "Mira what is so funny?" She heard Yami ask. Well so much fot looking for him. Mira tried so hard to calm herself. "Seto wanted to talk to you he's in there." She said pointing at his door.

Yami looked at her before walking past her and into her brothers room. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before following after him. "What did you need Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Kaiba looked at him. "Look I'm sorry just please take the curse off of me." He said. Yami looked at him "what are you talking about? What curse?" Yami asked.

Kaiba blinked "the one where the water turns red as blood." He replied. Yami shook his head "ok let's get this straight I didn't do that. That would have been done to me not you. I think this is merely a trick so you can relax." He told Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at him then at his sister who was trying not to laugh. And that's when he realised Mira pulled a prank on him. "Mira what did you do?" He yelled. Mira laughed before running out the door only for Kaiba and Yami to hear a loud thud down the hallway. Followed by Mira's laughter.

"Definitely got the brains in this family." Kaiba mumbled but was heard by his sister. "Fuck you." She yelled. Yami shook his head as he left Kaiba's room and went to Mira's. She was still laughing when he entered.

"What did you do to your brother?" He asked. Mira straightened up before looking at him "I'm not telling you. You could be working for Seto." She told him.

Yami looked at her before coming closer closing the gap between them. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "If I was working for your brother would I do this?" He asked before capturing her lips with his.

When he pulled away he could see Mira's cheeks were now a bright red. "No I guess not he would have told you not to try anything with me if you did." She said.

Yami smirked "see now what did you do?" He asked Mira sat on her bed "I just put food coloring in the shower head is all I did. He needed to apologize to you so I pranked him. Sometimes I wish he was a little nicer to people." She told him.

Yami looked at her "thank you Mira but you didn't have to go through all that trouble to prank your brother." He told her. Mira giggled "Oh but I did. It's too fun sometimes." She said before standing.

Yami shook his head before looking at her. "I must go and prepare for my duel against Bakura. Please keep a watchful eye for Marik." He told her before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Mira could feel her heart racing. The moment his lips touched hers, it felt like electricity was shooting through her body. This was the first time she felt anything like this.

It was then Mira felt dizzy and before she knew it everything faded to black.

The crew flying the blimp saw something hanging off the blimp swinging in the wind. "Sir what is that?"

The captain looked and his face paled. He called Kaiba and knee he wasn't going to like what he was about to be told. "This is Kaiba what do you want?" He asked.

The captain took a deep breath "Uhh sir your sister appears to be hanging in the air. It looks like she was tied up and town overboard."

"What!?" Kaiba yelled before hanging up. Kaiba ran as fast as he could only to have Yugi and everyone else follow him. They ran to the top deck and sure enough there was a rope tied to the railing with Mira dangling thousands of feet above the ground.

Mira could hear voices calling out to her. When she slowly opened her eyes she was terrified. "Mira!" She heard her brother yell. "Seto pull me up now!" She yelled back.

She began to feel herself being lifted up higher and higher until she was pulled over the railing. "What were you doing down there?" Kaiba asked.

Mira looked at him as Joey worked on the knot freeing her from the ropes bind. "Oh you know just hanging around." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know how I got there. I remember being in my room one minute and then everything went black and I woke up outside dangling by a rope." She told him.

Yugi looked concerned "sounds like Marik controlled her and then put her life in danger. He knows she your sister as well as friends with me and the pharaoh. Probably trying to use her as leverage in case things didn't go his way." Yugi said.

As much as Kaiba didn't want to admit it Yugi was right. "From now on you are not to be alone. I don't care what you say. You will be moved to my room where I can keep an eye on you." He told her.

Mira looked at her brother now she felt like a prisoner now. "But this wasn't my fault!" She defended. "Mira look at me" she heard Yami say. She was too busy arguing with her brother that she didn't realize Yami had come out of the puzzle.

"Your brother is right. We can't risk you getting hurt." He said placing a hand on the side of her face. She could see how worried he was for her safety.

Mira sighed "fine. I need to get my stuff from my room then" She said finally before getting up. Kaiba walked with her to gather her things. She hated this but she knew They were only trying to protect her in anyway possible.


	14. Chapter 14

This tournament had been one wild ride. First Bakura was sent to the shadow realm now Mai. The blimp was under attack by Noah who knocked everyone out and had them put into virtual reality pods.

Turns out Noah was Kaiba and Mokuba's step brother. Mira guess that would make him her step brother as well. She watched her brother duel him and was turned to stone. If it wasn't for Yami and Yugi she and the rest of their friends would have joined them.

But they had found out that Gozaburo Kaiba was behind all of this and had planned to bring everyone into the virtual world. Noah had then took over Mokuba's body and returned to the real world where she set a timer for the satellites to destroy the main computers to ensure it wouldn't happen.

By great luck Mira and her family and friends escaped the virtual world and the base just before the missiles hit. The blimp was in need repair but it got them to the island to finish the tournament.

She watched Joey duel against the real Marik witch turned out to be Namu in disguise. He would have won but he had passed out before he could say attack and lost the duel.

So here she was watching her brother and Yami dueling each other to see who would face Marik in the final match.

She watched the two play their Egyptian God cards every time things would get hairy either one of them would get through every obstacle. Whoever one she knew if her brother lost he would be madder than a hornet.

Then they gods were gone to the graveyard. And Yami had 500 attack points left after using diffusion wave motion to diffuse Kaiba's blue eyes ultimate dragon into the three it called for to create it. Yami's dark paladin destroyed the three blue eyes making Kaiba's life points fall to zero.

'Oh boy here we go' Mira thought as she went to check on her brother. He was at loss for words. "Brother you dueled well." She said trying to soften the blow. Kaiba looked at her "I still lost!" He growled at her.

Mira rolled her eyes "listen winning isn't always everything. You made it this far I call it an accomplishment. Think want you want but you are a great duelist you need to drop your ego and realize that there are two people here who love you and proud of you." She said before she walked away from him.

Kaiba watched her leave. Maybe she was right. But he wouldn't let her know that. He guessed now would be a good chance to work on Kaiba land the one project he promised he'd work on with mokuba.

And now that Mira was home where she belonged he could now include her to the project as well. Now all that remained was the final duel between Yami and Marik.

The fate of the world rested on Yami's shoulders. And now doubt that it would be turned I to a shadow game as well. He couldn't afford to lose.

"The final match will take place tonight. Both duelists take the time to prepare yourselves." Roland announced before following after Kaiba.

Kaiba found Mira in their room sitting on the couch. "When this is over I'm going to fulfill my promise to Mokuba." He said.

Mira looked at him "what promise?" She asked

Kaiba sat down next to her "after you were adopted I had talked to him about making an amusement park called Kaiba land. And now that you are with us I would like for you to help us make it a reality." He told her.

Mira leaned her head on her brothers shoulder and sighed "I would just love to. I know you think I don't know what you and Mokuba went through with your step father but I want you to know that I love you both dearly even though I pull pranks on you all the time. But with that being said it wouldn't kill you to smile and be a little nicer more. Staying like you are will cause you to have health issues and I don't want that to happen to you." She told him.

Kaiba sighed knowing she was right. She was pretty smart even though she chose to play dumb half the time. Kaiba looked at his sister and nodded "I'll try but I can't make any promises in that department." He told her.

Mira hugged him "as long as you try that's all I ask." Kaiba remembered that their birthday was only a few weeks away "Oh by the way, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked.

Mira pondered for a minute "there's one thing I would like and that would be a pet cockatoo." She told him.

A bird. She wanted a bird. "Are you sure? Have you done your research and everything?" He asked her.

Mira gave him a look that would rival his at times. "If I didn't I wouldn't have asked. They are like toddlers and need attention since I'm home most of the time it would be very well taken care of if not spoiled." She told him.

He could tell she was quite serious with this. "Ok I'll keep that in mind. What are you getting me?" He asked making Mira laugh. "Can't tell you it's a secret." She told him earning a frown from her brother.

"Well I'm going to check on Yami I'll see you in an hr." She said before getting up.

"Remember to." He started but Mira cut him off "I know take Roland with me I have everything under control." She told him.

Mira walked down the hall a bit before finding Yugi's room and knocked. "Yugi its Mira can I come in?" She asked just before the door opened. It was Yami not Yugi.

"Mira come in" he told her. Mira nodded as she entered leaving Roland to stand watch. "How are you holding up? That duel against my brother was pretty intense." She said.

Yami nodded "He's a skilled duelist but I had to defeat him and fulfill my destiny. I'm sorry." He told her. Mira sat on the edge of the bed "there's nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to do. Seto is fine." She said.

Yami sighed. "The fate of the world rests on my shoulders. If I lose I will never see you again or Yugi and our friends." He said. Mira watched him sit next to her.

"You will win. I'm not psychic or anything, but I have complete faith in you. Our friends, my brothers we all have faith in you. Believe in yourself." She told him softly.

Yami looked at her and nodded everyone had faith in him. "Thank you Mira I needed that."

Mira smiled and placed her hand on his. "I will be happy when this is all over. My brothers and I will be taking our first family vacation together. It will do Seto some good I think"

Yami looked at her and nodded before Mira took a deep breath "well I'm going to head on up to the tower. Good luck." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She left him and walked with Roland to the top of the tower.

The final duel was about to start. Mira watched Marik take one side of the arena while Yami took the other. And the next thing she knew the sky turned black. The shadow game was about to begin.

The duel seemed like it flew by so fast. Marik had 700 life points left and Yami had 1000. She was staring at the winged dragon of ra on the field now.

She was told it was the strongest of the three god cards.

She watched as Marik sacrificed all of his life points except for 1 as he activated the second effect increasing the winged dragon of ra's attack and defense. Making Marik and the winged dragon of ra fuse together.

Mira never knew this could happen. This by far was the craziest duel she ever watched in her life. It was down to the wire now. Yami played the card Ragnorak which removed the winged dragon of re from play puting Marik back down at 1 life point. She watched Marik take control of himself and forfeited the duel leaving Yami to be the winner.

"Woooooohoooo! see I told you that you had nothing to worry about now, didn't I?" Mira hollered as Joey and Tristan climbed up the arena to give Yami a high five and congratulate him.

"Thank you for freeing me. I am terribly sorry for the way I acted to you and your friends. I am now ready to complete my mission as the tomb keeper." Marik said before showing his back to the group.

This inscription is the key to unlocking your past my pharoah. The Egyptian god cards will be your guide." Marik said before turning around again. Yami nodded.

"I hate to break this up but we need to leave this island it will explode in an hour." Kaiba growled.

And there it was. Mira shook her head as everyone ran or the blimp except her and her brothers. "Is the blimp even fixed?" Mira asked.

"It should be." Mokuba said as they followed Kaiba to a hidden room with computers. She watched as both him and Mokuba began typing in some things before scanning their fingerprint on the pad and using their pendants as a detonation key.

The timer began counting down as Mira followed her brothers to the aircraft that would get them out of there in time. It was a jet shaped exactly like a blue eyes white dragon. With was even painted to look like it.

With the blimp still out of commission and only ten minutes left the group sought refuge in the helicopter leaving as quickly as possible. When they got far enough away the island exploded.

"Maybe that's how he wanted to go." Joey said just before they spotted the jet. Mira and her brothers waved at them. "Thanks for scarin us ya jerks." Joey yelled over the intercom. Mira laughed "smell ya later we have a vacation to start catch you all in a week!" Mira told them as the jet flew past the helicopter.

Vacation was starting now and Mira couldn't wait to get it started.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally after an eight and a half hour flight they finally landed at the Kahului Airport. Mira thought about letting everyone back home know that she and her brothers had made it safely but she didn't know what time it was there on account Hawaii was 19hrs behind Japan.

They were greeted by the locals with leis put around their necks and a flower put in Mira's hair. So far everyone there was so nice. She couldn't wait to take in the sights.

But first it was time to check into their condo. It wasn't stacked on top of each other like hotels were they had their own little house with others like it around a pool. They were also close to the beach as well.

"This is really nice." Mira commented as she set her bags down and looked around. There was a hot tub on the back deck. Three bedrooms each with a bathroom connected to it. A living room, kitchen with all the necessities,and a laundry room.

"I like it here. So what are we going to do first?" Mokuba asked. Mira thought "we could go swimming in the ocean and just hang around the condo for today." She told him.

Kaiba set his bags down "I believe I'll stay poolside today. I'll join you guys on the beach another day we have a week so we have plenty of time." Kaiba told her.

Mira nodded as her and Mokuba pucked their rooms and began to get ready. Mira and Mokuba stayed close to each other walking up and down the beach looking for shells and taking pictures of the scenery as well as selfies.

"I think tomorrow we should go whale watching what do you think?" Mira asked. Mokuba nodded as they made their way back to the pool. "Yeah I was reading about the whales here they are humpback whales it said Maui, Molokai and Lanai are the best places to see them."

Mira nodded "then it's a good thing we came to this island then." Mira said just as she and Mokuba stopped staring at the sight before them.

There was the great Seto Kaiba lounging in one of the beach chairs surrounded by a bunch of blonde haired floozies. Mira handed Mokuba the camera and walked over to the water hose and turned it on unraveling as she walked back.

Mira took aim and squeezed the trigger spraying everyone of the girls making them runaway. "Get away from my brother, you cock warbling twat waffles!" She yelled.

Kaiba looked over at his sister and Mokuba who had recorded the whole thing and was laughing. Mira looked so proud defending her brother from the money guzzling harpies.

"Over protective much?" Kaiba asked as Mira sat next to him in a chair. Mira laughed "only when it comes to hoes wanting to suck the money out of my brother." She told him.

Kaiba shook his head at her before laying back in his chair "I had everything under control I was just going to ignore them." He told her. Mira rolled her eyes at him "sure you were. Oh we are going to see the whales tomorrow." She told him.

"Ok sounds good to me." Kaiba told her. Mira just looked at her brother on disbelief. "Well look at you all care free and stuff." She told him.

Kaiba looked back at his sister "well we are on vacation are we not? The whole point of this is to relax but I do have to say we need to start working on Kaiba lands design soon so we can start the build shortly after." He told her.

Mira nodded in agreement she had a few ideas and if the park was successful there in Japan they may consider a American branch. Which Mira was told she would oversee production in that branch.

"I think we should have people dressed as duel monsters like Kaiba man and such and make them have duel discs where kids or people of all ages could duel them." She said before laying back in her chair.

Kaiba nodded "I think that would be a great idea. We could have the blue eyes white dragon as the Mascot of the park we could have a monorail looking like the blue eyes."

"Yeah we could name certain rides after duel monsters also." Mokuba chimed in.

It was great having 3 different perspectives come together and figure out a plan. "We could have one be a roller coaster and use hologram projectors of duel monster in it like a thrill ride." Mira said.

Mokuba smiled greatly "Yeah! And have a bunch of gift shops where people could buy shirts and other items of their favorite duel monster. And restaurants with cool monster names."

Mira laughed and nodded "and maybe have artists drawing pictures of the guests as cartoons with their favorite monsters! We may be on to something Moki!" She said happily.

Kaiba chuckled at his siblings. "Mira you are an artist would you be able to draw out the designs for the rides and everything?" Kaiba asked her.

Mira nodded "I can try my best, that's a lot of designing to do." She told him. Kaiba looked at her "would it help if I assigned a team to help you?"

Mira nodded "yes that would help tremendously!" I'll start on some of the things right away." She said before getting up. She was on a mission one that she hoped would make her brothers proud.

She walked to her room and took out a few pencils and a sketch book and began to draw. She would draw the opening gate, as well as the gates to the rides and restaurant signs for starters. And when she got back home her and her team could work on the details of the stores.


	16. Chapter 16

Mira looked at her phone and saw the text messages she got from everyone asking if she and her brothers made it safe and sound.

The one from Yugi was two sided which made her giggle. The first part of it was asking if they made it safely. And the second was Yugi telling her that Yami said hello and that she needed to return safely.

Mira grabbed her sketchbook and took it to her brother to look at. Kaiba took the book and looked through the signs and gateways she had drawn up. He was impressed with what she had come up with so far.

"Looks good so far." Kaiba told her. Mira smiled widely at her brothers words. "I can't wait to start the rest of it. Then all we would have to do is make sure the engineers do their jobs when they build it." She stated.

Kaiba nodded "they will if they know what's good for them." Mira laughed at her brother leave it to Seto to threaten the workers. Mira grabbed her bag as her Seto and Mokuba left the condo.

They were whale watching first then get on another boat to swim with the sharks. The whole day was planned out.

Mira watched the island become small as the boat made its way further out to sea. When the boat stopped Mira and her siblings were in for a treat. A pod of humpback whales swam by them coming up for air before diving under the boat once more.

A couple even jumped out of the water. Mira caught it all on camera but what she wasn't prepared to capture was one of the whales was about to come up for air with Mokuba and Kaiba leaning over the rail of the boat.

"Uhh I wouldn't do that if I were you. Whales tend to blow air and water and possibly snot out of their blowholes when they come up for air." She said softly but it was too late.

The whale blew snot all over them before diving into the water. Mira was trying hard not to laugh. Mokuba didn't get hit as bad. Kaiba on the other hand got the full force of it.

Kaiba looked at his sister who was trying so hard to keep it together. "I believe you need a hug Mira." He told her.

Mira shook her head "I'll pass on that right now thanks though." She said before kaiba began to walk towards her. "Come on Mira give me a hug." He said.

Mira shook her head "no way get away from me!" She yelled before dropping the camera. Mokuba picked it up and pointed it at himself and shook his head. "Day two of our family vacation." He said. Just as Mira let out a cry of disgust. Mokuba turned the camera around to see Kaiba hugging his sister tightly rubbing the whale mucus on her face.

"So gross." Mira shuddered as they made land once more before getting onto another boat. This was it the moment she was waiting for.

As the boat made it out to sea they stopped and dropped the shark cage into the water. Chum was poured into the water to bring the sharks to the area.

Mira knew how to snorkel so that wasn't an issue. She also knew to respect wildlife. A lesson she learned from the great Steve Irwin himself. She loved his shows.

Mira put on the mask and snorkel and got into the cage with her brothers. Once the bubbles settled she could see nothing but ocean and a few smaller sharks swimming by.

But the one she was looking forward to seeing had just appeared. A 18 foot female great white shark had appeared. Mira couldn't contain herself. The shark was beautiful.

She was one of the ones being tracked her name was Darla. They were told she was a gentle natured shark that was native to the waters.

Mira watched her come close to the cage Mira wanted to go out there and swim next to her. Mokuba was filming Darla.

Mira surfaced and climbed out of the cage with her brothers. "That was amazing! I really wanted to swim with her though." Mira said.

She heard the captain of the boat chuckle "if You want to swim with sharks I'll take you to a spot." He said. Mira's heart leapt as the cage was lifted out of the water and the boat took off once more. To a remote spot.

They were headed to Penguin banks. And sure enough they weren't disappointed. As soon as the boat stopped they spotted a whale shark. One of the largest sharks in the world.

It was a 28ft male gently swimming in the waters. Mira jumped into the water with her mask and snorkel and swam up to the gentle giant.

She was nervous but something about the creature made her feel calm. She looked back and saw her brothers in the water was well as a few more whale sharks behind them just minding their business.

Mira swam next to the shark before reaching out and grabbing its dorsal fin. It swam with Mira on its back. Mira loved every minute of it. She let go before swimming back to her siblings.

Kaiba and Mokuba cautiously swam up to one of them and took a short rude on the dorsal fin. Mira was so glad her brothers could experience this.

Once They swam back they got back on the boat. "That was amazing!" Mira said excitedly.

Her heart was pounding. "I can honestly say that was one of the craziest things ive ever done." Kaiba said.

Mokuba nodded "I'm glad we did this vacation."

Mira nodded at her little brother. "See your big sister does come up with some pretty good ideas." She said making eye contact to her twin. Kaiba shook his head "ok ok you do." He admitted.

Mira laughed as the boat began to take off. Back to the docks so they could return to the condo.


	17. Chapter 17

Day three of their vacation was going well. The three decided to lounge around the beach after their hike in the rainforest.

Mokuba was having fun in the ocean while both Mira and Kaiba relaxed in the sun. The rainforest was fun to do though. They saw numerous tropical birds and wildlife. Beautiful waterfalls the cascaded down rocks. Even her brother had a booby fly on his head.

I'm gonna go get us something to drink I'll be right back." Mira told her brother. Kaiba nodded at her as she got up out of the chair and walked to the bar.

She was going to get bottles of water but some guys there had other things in mind. "Let me buy you a drink." One said.

"No let me buy you a drink. You're super fine." Said another.

Mira didn't know what to say. She was getting male attention even though it was for the worst reasons.

"Boys, boys you can all buy me drinks." She said. And They did just that. She was given four large glasses of Bahama Mama. Yeah she was under age but sge was on vacation.

"Thanks Boys." She said taking her drinks back to her brother. "I'm back the boys here are giving me attention they even bought the drinks." She giggled.

She looked over and saw Kaiba was eating a brownie. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

Kaiba didn't Look at her but handed her the other half of it. "Some of the locals gave it to me." He said.

Mira looked at him curiously and then smelled the brownie. She realized what he was eating "You should stop eating that." She told him.

Kaiba paused and looked at her "why?" He asked. Mira snatched the rest of his brownie "because that is a pot brownie." She said before running to throw it away.

When she returned she saw her brother chugging one of the alcoholic drinks. "And that's not going to help either." She mumbled. She grabbed two of her drinks as her brother worked on the second one.

It wasn't till later Mokuba came back up from the water. Seeing his older siblings giggling up a storm. When he got closer he realized what had happened they were drunk Kaiba more than Mira was.

"Moki help me get your brother to the condo." Mira giggled out. Mokuba sighed but an idea came to his head. He could video tape them and use it as blackmail later.

After They had gotten Kaiba back in the condo where he was safe Mokuba put his plan into action.

He began recording the two. First it was Mira walking around the couch with a pool noodle before smacking Kaiba with it. Then the next thing that happened was Kaiba had two pool noodles and chased Mira around the condo making weird noises.

Oh this was going to be gold! Next was Mira played the beginning of old time rock and roll where she would slide in from one side and Kaiba would slide in from the other both of them wearing sunglasses.

But when Kaiba slid in he collided with Mira making them both fall down. And all you heard was laughing from the other side of the couch.

It was then Mira shot up. "Seto we need to do the Carlton!" She said excitedly. Kaiba looked at her "the what?" He asked.

Mira giggled before turning the song on. "This is what you do." Mira said as she demonstrated the moves to the song.

"Like this?" Kaiba asked. Mira looked down and laughed "hold on let me help you up." She told him. Mokuba watched Mira help him up before they began to do the dance once more.

"Come on Moki dance with us!" Mira said. Mokuba shook his head "I'm good." He stuck her tongue out at him.

Finally after hours of more shenanigans both Mira and Kaiba were passed out on the couch their heads touching And their long legs hanging off the arms of the couch. Mokuba turned the camera off before locking the condo up and retiring to bed.

Mira and Kaiba both woke with terrible headaches. "Mira tell someone to turn the sun off." Kaiba ordered.

Mira groaned in response "You do it my head hurts."

Kaiba groaned as Mokuba walked up to the two. He had looked up remedies for hangovers and had gotten the things ready. "Good morning. You guys look awful." Mokuba said.

Both Mira and Kaiba looked at the younger brother "turn the sun off it hurts." Mira groaned. Mokuba laughed well I have something better than that both of you sit up and take these aspirin and drink plenty of water." He told them.

Mira and Kaiba both sat up slowly and took the pills and waited for it to kick in. Needless to say day five of their vacation consisted of sleeping the day away.

Later that evening they both came out of their rooms feeling somewhat better. "Never again will I do that." Mira said before taking some food out of the fridge. Kaiba nodded "agreed. Now that thats settled what are we doing tomorrow?"

Mira thought for a second " I'm going to go shopping tomorrow on account its supposed to rain. I doubt you guys want to join me?" She said. Kaiba shrugged honestly they wouldnt be too bad we can go out to eat since the next day we are leaving to go home."

Mira nodded "Ok sounds good then. We can bring back souvenirs back to our friends too!" She said. She couldnt wait to see everyone again. She was definitely homesick.


	18. Chapter 18

Finally day 7 the last day of their vacation. It was 1:30 pm their flight leaves at 3pm. Kaiba was making sure everything was packed and ready to go.

Kaiba was growing impatient Mira should have been back by now. When him and Mokuba went outside they found her surrounded by guys.

"Mokuba get the hose." Kaiba told him. Mokuba looked at his brother "but Seto, Mira already got rid of the hoes." He replied.

Kaiba rolled his eyes "the water hose Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded as he ran to the water hose and turned it on before bringing it back to Kaiba. Mokuba had the camera rolling the whole time.

Kaiba squeezed the trigger spraying everyone of guys even Mira who screamed. "Get away from my sister you no good dirty thugs." He said.

The guys walked off leaving Mira glaring at her brother. "What was that for?" She yelled.

Kaiba smirked "I'm just protecting my beloved sister. And getting payback for you sticking that red dye cube in my shower." He told her.

Mira groaned before walking past him to dry off. She didn't get completely soaked but since everything was packed she wasn't about to change.

Finally the car stopped at the airport. Her brothers Private jet was refueled and ready to go. The three siblings boarded the jet and got settled in. It would be 19 hours before they made it home.

Mira stared out the window before taking her phone out and texting Yugi.

Mira: we are on our way home. 19hr flight so when we get home you all should come over for a cookout!

Yugi: sounds good have a safe trip home. Pharaoh says the same thing!

Mira blushed as she turned her phone off and began to read one of the books she had just bought and began to read it.

"Hey Seto I Invited our friends over for a cookout so we will need to get some groceries before we go home." She told him.

She heard Kaiba groan "I would rather stay in Hawaii than to deal with the geek squad."

Mira laughed "oh you know you like them. Quit being a stick in the mud." She said.

She heard him groan again "besides I'm wanting to get into that pineapple I bought from where we went shopping!" She added.

Mira ended up falling asleep half way through the flight. But she was quickly woken when the jet landed back in Domino City. She was home.

Mira grabbed her bags as her and her brothers exited the plane finding Roland waiting for them with the limo.

"Welcome back you three how was your trip?" He asked. Mira smiled "It was great! We all had fun." She told him.

Roland smiled as he opened the door to the limo allowing the three to climb before he joined them inside. "Roland did you get the documents I sent?" Kaiba asked.

Roland nodded "Ok course sir. I have a team working on the blueprints based on Miss Mira's drawings. We should have a complete set by tomorrow night." He told him.

Kaiba nodded "very well."

Mira stared out the window until they reached the store where Mira was the only one that had left the limo.

She was on a mission. She bought potato and macaroni salad. As well as hotdogs and hamburgers and all the toppings she could think of for each.

After paying for everything she took the groceries back to the limo before it took off for home where she began to cook while she waited for everyone to arrive.

"Yo Mira what you making?" Joey asked as he and the rest of their friends joined them on the back deck.

Mira smiled "hot dogs,hamburgers, baked beans, macaroni salad, potato salad, and corn on the cob." She replied picking up the tongs giving them a test click.

Mira grinned evilly as she took both pairs of tongs and started clicking them behind her brother. Kaiba without even looking at her grabbed the mustard and pointed it right at her. "You wouldn't" she said.

Kaiba snorted "wanna try me?" He asked. Mira glared at him before setting the tongs down. "So how was your trip?" Téa asked.

"It was awesome we did a lot of things there. The weather was nice all week except for one day where it rained but other than that we had fun we have lots of pictures to show ya guys. And we brought you guys back stuff too!" Mira told them.

Mokuba ran inside and grabbed the bag with everything in it. "We had these made especially for you guys." He said before handing them out.

"We got the guys phone covers with your names on them and some t-shirts and Téa we got you some coconut oil lotion and a Tahitian pearl necklace." Mira said.

"Wow thanks guys!" Yugi said. Mira had noticed Yami hasn't appeared. Maybe he was mad at her for not coming home sooner.

Mira checked the hot dogs and hamburgers and saw they were done. She put them on a plate and set them on the table "alright guys dig in!" She said.

She waited for everyone to dig in before getting her food. She made herself a hotdog and got some pineapple before joining everyone.

"So what all did you do in Hawaii?" Téa asked.

Mira swallowed some of her food "well we stayed around the condo for a couple of days. We went whale watching and swam with whale sharks. We went hiking one day in the rain forest and we shopped on the day it rained." She said.

She skipped the part where here and her brother were under the influence. "Your guy's birthday is next week isn't it?" Tristan asked.

Mira nodded "yup speaking of which what are we gonna do for our birthday Seto?" Mira asked.

Kaiba looked at her, "I'll be in the office most of the day. After that we can go out to eat if you would like?"

Mira nodded that gave her the opportunity to get his gift done. Once everyone was done eating Mira got everything cleaned up before she joined everyone in the living room.

Mira grabbed her laptop and hooked it up to the tv. "Ok I haven't gone through these so don't worry there's no bad pictures." She said. Mira showed them the pictures first some caused quite a bit of laughter like when they first arrived and got leid. Or when Kaiba had a booby fly and land on his head.

Now it was time for the videos. The first video was when Mira chased all those girls from her brother. "I didn't know you recorded this Moki." Mira said.

Mokuba laughed "I recorded a lot of things." He told her. Mira had a bad feeling of what he meant by that.

"Oh and here we have Mokuba and Seto getting sneezed on by a humpback whale." She said as she played the video.

Their friends laughed, especially the part where Kaiba chased his sister around the boat and hugged her.

And then there were two videos. "I don't remember tapping these" Mira said before playing one of them. And she immediately regretted it. It was when her and her brother were intoxicated.

Mira put her head in her hands and Kaiba did the same. They could both here Mokuba snickering as their friends began to laugh. When it was over Mokuba busted out laughing making both Mira and Kaiba look at him.

They were both mad as hell. "Why?" Kaiba ordered. Mokuba looked at his older siblings "leverage Seto." He said.

Mira blinked before feeling Kaiba's eyes on her "what?" She asked. "You know what this is your fault." He told her.

Mira glared at her brother and was about to speak but Mokuba cut her off. "It is not Mira's fault. I simply am using this video as leverage. I get what I want and I will permanently delete it."

Mira and Kaiba looked at each other before looking back at Mokuba "what do you want?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba grinned "I want to build a Zoo connected to Kaiba Land."

Kaiba looked at his younger brother. He had everything a kid his age could ever want. He gave him credit for wanting something bigger.

"Why a zoo?" Mira asked. Mokuba nodded "more people more money and I want it split between the three of us. That includes Mira's American parks that will open up later. It is to be split three ways between us."

Kaiba and Mira looked at each other both of them surprised that Mokuba was not the child they once knew. He was as smart as they were and acted quite mature for his age. There was no doubt in their minds he would do just fine.

Kaiba and Mira nodded "Ok Mokuba you win. Give Mira the details of what the zoo should look like and she will draw it up." Kaiba said.

Mokuba nodded happy with his decision. "Ok and I will hold up my end I will delete the video." He said.

Mira let out a sigh of relief. "Do we want to know what happened in that video?" Joey snickered.

Mira rolled her eyes "Ok so if you must know we were a little intoxicated that day. And that's all I'm going to say." She said.

And the last video was of Mira surrounded by a bunch of guys and like the situation before Kaiba had chased them off.

"I definitely would say you guys had a heck of a time there." Tristan said.

Mira nodded "we sure did I want to bring you guys next time we go."

Yugi and the others nodded. It seemed like a good trip to take.

"Yugi I want to get Mira something for her birthday." Yami said to him.

"Ok sure what do you have in mind?" He asked.

Yami thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"I want to make her something she can use. Maybe something like a hair clip. An Egyptian one. I'll have to give it more thought." He told his partner.

Yugi smiled "Ok just let me know and we can get it done."


	19. Chapter 19

Mira had been keeping herself shut up in her room for hours on end trying to finish her brothers painting by tonight.

Today she and her brother turned 19. "Just a few more brush strokes and done!" Mira said to herself as she looked at the finished masterpiece.

The painting wasn't hard to do. However the glow in the dark segments was a pain. She turned the lights out to make sure she had everything right.

And sure enough she had it perfect. She took a deep breath before putting it in her closet so she could get ready.

Mira put her hair into twin buns and got dressed. "Mira are you ready?" Kaiba asked her.

Mira walked out of her room to meet her brother "yup I'm all ready to go. So where are we going?" She asked.

Kaiba smirked "it's a surprise." He told her.

Mira rolled her eyes as she and her brother walked out of the door not knowing that their little brother was planning a surprise party.

When Mira and Kaiba came back with their stomachs full, they opened the door they noticed all the lights were off.

They walked inside and were in for a shock when the lights came on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spots yelling surprise.

Mira jumped up only to have her brother catch her. "Jinkies." Kaiba said to her before dropping her on the couch. "Happy birthday guys." Téa said.

Mira smiled "what's all this? You guys didn't have to do this for is." Mira said.

Téa giggled "Mokuba wanted to do this for you guys. So here we are!" She said. Mira giggled before hugging Mokuba. "Thank you Moki you are the best little brother." She said.

Mokuba hugged her back "I wanted your first birthday with us to be special." He told her. Mira gave Mokuba a kiss on the cheek before she got up and went to her room.

She grabbed the painting she had been working on for weeks and carefully brought it out with the cover still on it.

"Ok Seto close your eyes." She told him. Kaiba looked at his sister before closing his eyes. Mira took the cover off of the painting "Ok open them!" She said.

Mira couldn't explain what would happen next. She watched her brother open his eyes. And the look on his face so priceless it made Mira wanna cry.

He was wearing a genuine smile on his face. The one he used to wear a lot as a kid back in the orphanage. "Happy birthday Seto." She said.

Kaiba walked up to her and hugged her tightly "thank you Mira. I love this very much dear sister." He said.

Mira hugged him back "I'm glad you love it because it has another feature one that took forever. Moki turn off the lights!" She said.

Mokuba nodded as he shut the lights off and Mira was right. The painting started to become to life glowing in the dark. "Woah! That's wicked looking." Tristan said. Mira laughed as the lights came back on.

"So you still like it?" Mira asked her brother. Kaiba nodded "yes its going in my room. Thank you for my gift Mira I really love it."

Mira smiled as she watched her brother take his painting to his room. "Yo Mira will you make me one with the red eyes black dragon?" Joey asked.

Mira laughed, "If you really want one I'll do it." She said before she got tapped on the shoulder. When she turned around she saw Yami. "Hey Yami." She said.

Yami smiled at her "happy birthday Mira I made you a little something." He told her as he handed her a beautiful wooden box with a bow wrapped around it.

Mira smiled as she took the box in her hand. She was about to open it until her phone began to ring. It was her mom.

"Hey mom whats up?" She asked as she answered the phone. Everyone watched her facial expression change from happy to pure worry. "Woah mom slow down what happened." She said frantically before running to her room.

Kaiba and their friends walked to Mira's room finding her packing a bag. They could tell something was seriously wrong.

Kaiba walked over to her "Mira what's wrong?" He asked. Mira wouldn't speak she just shook her head. Kaiba put his hands on her shoulders making her stop moving before he turned her around.

"Mira what's wrong?" He asked. Then he felt it her body was trembling. "My dad was just in a car accident. I-I don't know" she said before wrapping her arms around him.

The tears just fell. She couldn't stop them. Kaiba just held her tightly "its ok Mira go be with your parents." He told her.

Mira looked at him and nodded "ok, I don't know when I'll be back. I don't know what's going to happen."

Kaiba nodded "it's ok. We will all be here when you return." He told her.

Mira looked at him and then at her friends especially at Yami. She didn't even get to open his gift. And now she had to leave.

They nodded at her "its ok Mira. Your parents need you right now." Téa said.

Mira nodded "Ok I'll keep you guys informed." She said as they left her alone so she could finish packing. She looked at the wooden box and placed it in her suitcase.

After making sure she was ready she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door. Everyone was there waiting to see her off. "The jet is ready and waiting for you. Be safe." He told her.

Mira nodded as she quickly hugged her brothers before hugging everyone else except for Yami who walked her out the door to the limo. "I'm sorry I didn't get to open your gift right away." She told him.

Yami shook his head "its ok Mira your family is more important. Just be safe." He told her before giving her a hug. Mira hugged him back before looking into his violet eyes.

Yami held her close to him and gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away from her and smiled "I'll see you later."

Mira nodded as she got into the limo. Her heart was racing not only for her parents but from the kiss. As soon as the limo stopped she quickly got out and walked onto the jet and got seated before it took off for Charleston,WV.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally the jet landed in Charleston. Her dad was being held at the hospital in Pt Pleasant. Thanks to her brother there was a car waiting for her to take her there.

She quickly got in the car and put her seatbelt on before the car left the airport. Mira hoped and prayed she wasn't too late.

Her mom said it wasn't looking good. Mira felt her heart breaking. Her dad was her hero. Mira was quickly shaken from her thoughts when the car came to a stop. She grabbed her bag and hurried inside.

She took the elevator to the critical care unit floor where she found her mother talking to one of the doctors. "Mom." She said running up to her mother and hugging her. She felt her mom hug her tightly before she let go.

"How is he?" She asked. Her mom looked down unsure of what to say. "It's not looking good Mira. They made him comfortable and started a morphine drip. You may want to go see him before it's too late." She said.

Mira nodded as she followed her mom to her father's room. Mira's heart sank at the sight. He was laying there sleeping gently as the morphine started to kick in.

Mira grabbed a chair and sat beside his bed holding his hand. "I'm here daddy. I don't know if you can hear me. But I wanted to tell you I love you." She said.

She felt him grab her hand slightly as she spoke. She also kept an eye on his monitor watching his oxygen level drop every few seconds. It wouldn't be long before he passed.

Mira could only imagine how her mom must be feeling. Her parents had been together since high school. Her thoughts were shaken when she heard it. The flatline of the monitor. Her dad was gone from this world.

Mira couldn't stop the tears as she gripped his hand and sobbed. She could feel her mom's hand on her back rubbing it gently. When Mira looked up she saw her mom trying so hard to keep her composure.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Mira got up and hugged her mom as they both lost it and cried. When they finally calmed down enough to talk her mother let the staff know which funeral home to have his body be taken to they left the hospital.

"What happened?" Mira finally asked as the car left the hospital. Her mother sighed "your dad was on his way back from dropping your birthday present off at the ups and was hit by a drunk driver." She told her.

Mira looked out the window "I should never have left you guys." She said quietly. She was starting to blame herself. If she hadn't left for Japan this would have never happened.

Her mother shook her head "Don't you say that. You didn't know this would happen. So don't blame yourself honey." She said.

Mira sighed as they reached the house. Mira took her bag out of the trunk as she followed her mom inside. Setting her bag down she took out her phone out to message her brother.

Mira: hey I wanted to touch base with you. Dad passed away. I'm not sure when I'll be back I don't want to leave mom here by herself.

Mira pressed send and not a minute later her brother had replied.

Kaiba: take your time. If you want to bring your mother back with you. I'll make sure she is taken care of.

Mira smiled. This was the reason she loved her brother. Even though he didn't show it much he always made sure to take care of his loved one's

Mira put her phone back into her pocket before finding her in her bedroom looking at her father's clothes trying to pick out what to send to the funeral home.

"Momma?" She asked walking into the bedroom. She could tell her mom was having a hard time. "What honey?" Her mom asked.

"When it's time for me to go back to Japan, I want you to come with me." Mira said.

Her mother looked at her. "I don't want to be a burden to you and your brothers. I think it's best I stay here. I spent my whole life here with your father."

Mira shook her head "Mom there's no way in hell you would ever be a burden to us. Seto was the one who suggested it. He said he would make sure you were taken care of. Will you at least promise me you'll think about it?" She asked.

Her mom nodded before turning her attention back to the clothes. Mira walked back into the living room and began looking at every photo on the wall.

When she got to the bookcase one of the books caught her eyes. It was a photo album. She gently took it out and brought it to her mom. "Hey mom where were some of these taken?" She asked.

Her mom stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to the book Mira was holding.

Her mom sat on the bed and motioned for Mira to sit down with her. "Those were taken after we brought you home." She said.

Mira began flipping through the book. Looking at the pictures. This was just her and her parents. "I want you to keep this." Her mom finally said.

Mira held the book close to her before nodding. She grabbed her bag and took it to the room she was sleeping in and set it inside. The next few days were going to be a painful one.


	21. Chapter 21

Mira looked through her clothes as she got ready for her dad's funeral. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. Her mother needed her especially now.

Mira saw the wooden box with the bow still wrapped around it. She had been busy helping her mom she forgot about it until now.

She took the box out of her bag and untied the bow. Opening the box she saw a scarab hair clip. She could tell Yami tried his best to make it for her.

The scarab itself was made from abalone. To some people they would consider it tacky. But to Mira she loved every detail of it.

Brushing her hair she parted it slightly before sliding the clip on and clasping it together. She would have to thank Yami when she got back home.

Mira finished getting ready before she joined her mother outside before getting in the car. Mira and her mother sat in silence on the way to the funeral home. Mira was told the drunk driver would be tried. But it wasn't enough for her. Her father was gone.

Her father knew a lot of people and saw all the cars in the parking lot. One of them she could have dealt not seeing. It was her ex. He respected her dad a great deal.

She still didn't want to see him after the stunt he pulled with her at the festival. Mira took a deep breath and followed her mother inside.

There her father lay in his casket. To her it didn't look like him. Her father was always full of life it was hard to look at his body so lifeless.

It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Brendan. Her stomach dropped. "I'm sorry to hear about your father Mira." He told her.

Mira gave him a slight smile "thanks. It means a lot." She said before walking away from him. Then in the back of the room she spotted a familiar face. It was Billie. Mira walked past everyone quickly as she made her way to him.

Billie saw her and held his arms open wide. When she reached him he hugged her tightly. "I came as soon as I could. Yugi told me what happened." He told her.

Mira sighed "thank you for coming Billie it means a lot to me it really does." She told him. Billie smiled at her "when we get back home come see me at the shop you will need some ink therapy." He told her.

Mira smiled and nodded "that sounds good." She said. Mira and Billie had sat down next to her mother as the service began.

Mira did good she didn't cry until they took the casket to the gravesite and and the remaining service began. She took a flower from his casket before they began to lower it into the ground.

That night Mira couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned until she heard something hit the window.

Mira got up to see what it was and saw it was Brendan who was tossing rocks at her window.

Mira quietly walked downstairs and out the front door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked.

Brendan nodded as he walked up to her "I wanted to talk to you." He told her.

Mira looked at him skeptically "what is so important that you woke me up to talk to me about?" She asked.

Brendan shuffled his foot in the ground "I wanted to tell you I was sorry for cheating on you. I didn't take the news of you leaving to be with your brothers well at all." He said.

Mira looked at him "and you still thought it was ok to cheat? You could have talked to me about how you felt about me going. But instead you broke my heart and deceived me." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Brendan sighed before taking a step closer making Mira step back into the porch beam. "I am sorry Mira you are right I should have talked to you." He said before closing the gap between them.

Mkra was watching him wearily now. Just what was he planning? He gently took her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto hers.

Mira's eyes widened at the contact. She quickly broke the kiss and tries to get away from him but he was much faster and had dragged her to the ground before straddling her kissing her more roughly.

Mira tried to fight him but his one arm had pinned her wrists above her head while his other hand slipped under her shirt and fondled her breast roughly.

Mira was scared. She tried to scream but Brendan quickly covered her mouth with his muffling her screams.

It was then a loud screech was heard before something flew down and ripped Brendan away from her. When Mira sat up she saw the mothman standing there with his foot resting on Brendan's back.

She watched it reach down and grab Brendan by the hair making him rise up to his knees before screeching at him again.

Brendan was crying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sobbed before the creature let him go. Mira watched Brendan scrambled to his feet before running to his car and leaving the property quickly.

She watched the creature look at her before coming closer. She didn't dare move. Mira knew the mothman was faster than she was and would have no problem catching her.

She could feel its breath on her as it stared her down with those big red eyes. Mira was frozen she couldn't move and she couldn't look away.

She then heard another loud screech this one different from the Mothman's. She watched it look away from her before it took flight and flew off.

Mira tried to call herself. Her heart was beating rapidly. The mothman just saved her from being raped.

She slowly moved to the front door and walked inside locking the door behind her. Knowing no one would believe her she looked through her parents security cam and found all of her proof.

She transferred it to her computer before sitting in the recliner and passing out.


	22. Chapter 22

After showing her mother what had happened. She had decided to come back with Mira and Billie to Japan.

Mira knew she would have to tell her brother what had happened with Brendan and knew he would be furious. But the way Mira saw it he got his punishment from the Mothman.

Mira and her mother along with Billie boarded the jet to take them home. "Are You sure you and your brothers are ok with this?" Her mother asked.

Mira nodded "yes Momma Seto bought a house by us ready for you to move into. I promise everything will be fine." She told her mother as the jet took off.

Her mother had sold the farm to use the money to pay off any bill that wasn't taken care of any loans that was still needing to be paid for.

There was one Bill that her mother couldn't pay off all the way and that was her husband's burial plot. She had paid hers off and tried to pay as much as she could on her husband's but couldn't pay it off all the way. she had $1000 left to pay on it.

When they had finally reached Japan Roland was there to pick her and her mother up. Billie had drove up to the airport himself.

He hugged Mira and her mom before walking to his car. "Welcome home Miss Kaiba your brothers are waiting for you to come home." Roland told her.

Mira nodded "thank you Roland, I would like for you to meet my mother. Mother this is Roland my brothers right hand man."

She watched her mom shake his hand "You can call me Pauline." She said. Roland smiled at her before stepping out of the way to allow them to enter the limo.

She had been gone for about a week and missed her brothers terribly. Her mother was first to be dropped off at her new home. Mira got out with her and looked around. It was about the same size as her farmhouse but nicer.

It had all new furniture and everything her mom could ever need to live. "Remind me to thank your brother." Her mom told her. Mira giggled "I will. I'll let you get settled in for now I'll come get you later so we can get you some food in this house." She told her mom.

Her mom hugged her tightly before Mira left the house to go to her own. "Roland are my brothers home?" She asked. He shook his head "no Miss Kaiba. Mr Kaiba is at his office and young Mr Kaiba is at school." Roland told her.

Mira nodded as the limo stopped in front of the mansion. Mira grabbed her bag and walked into the house followed by Roland. She checked on her chickens which they were ready to be put outside now.

"Thank you Roland for taking care of my girls I really appreciate it." She told him. Roland nodded at her "you're welcome Miss Kaiba there is a package from your parents. I put it on your bed." He told her.

Mira nodded "thank you Roland." She told him before she walked to her bedroom. There was a card lying on her bed along with the package. The card was from her friends offering their condolences.

She smiled as she put the card down and focused on the package. She quickly opened up and found a quilt with pictures of her and her parents on it. Mira wrapped it around herself and red the note that was attached to it.

"To our dearest Mira. Happy birthday! Today you are 19 yrs old. We are both so happy to have known you for the 11 yrs we had you. From the first day we brought you home to the last day when you left to be with your brothers. We are very proud of you and what you have accomplished and pray that you go on to bigger and better things."

Love mom and dad

Mira was in tears as she draped the quilt on her head and bundled herself into it. Then she heard a knock on her door. Mira turned her head and saw Yami walking towards her.

"Hey Mira." He said. She smiled slightly at him as he sat down beside her. "I missed you." She said to him. Yami smiled at her "I missed you. You look like you haven't slept in a week." He told her.

Mira nodded "I haven't really. So much has happened last week it's hard to grasp everything." She told him.

She felt Yami pick her up slightly to where she was snuggled up against him with her legs draped over his. His arms wrapped around her.

She felt completely safe being in his arms."wanna talk about what happened?" He asked.

Mira sighed "You probably won't like what I'm about to tell you but ok." She said.

Yami looked at her curiously before she started to tell him everything. She told him about what happened with her father and what Brendan had almost done to her and how she was saved by the Mothman.

"That's almost too crazy to believe." He told her. Mira nodded "tell me about it I have it all on tape." She said. Yami looked at her and held her close. He knew he should believe her on account they had seen the creature.

He didn't like how her ex tried to rape her. And he knew if Kaiba found out about it he would have that man killed. But considering the Mothman saved her and scared the living daylights out of him Yami guessed that was punishment enough.

Mira looked at him "just don't tell Seto. I'll tell him when I see him." She said. Yami looked down at her and nodded. Mira's eyes widened a little "Oh thank you for my birthday present. I really love it." She told him.

Yami smiled at her "you're welcome. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't like it." He told her.

Mira smiled at him "no I love it." She told him. Yami smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the lips. Mira kissed him back as he pulled her closer to him. When she pulled away from him, she was blushing madly.

"We shouldn't get carried away. Especially since you and Yugi share the same body. I don't want to disrespect him." She said looking away.

Yami brought his hand up to her cheek making her look at him "its fine I don't want to make you do something you don't feel comfortable doing." He told her Mira smiled before cuddling against him.

Before long she had fallen asleep. Yami carefully moved her so he wouldn't wake her. And watched her sleep. She trusted him so much and would confide in him.

"Face it pharoah you're in love with her." Yugi told him.

Yami sighed "it would seem that way. I care so much about her and I want to tell her but I couldn't do that to her or you for that matter. We share a body if I had my own I would love her like she needs to be." He said.

Yugi shrugged "Yeah but what if you never tell her and someone else comes along? You would greatly regret it then."

Yami hung his head down "I know. I'll tell her eventually. She's still dealing with what happened it would be selfish to put my needs before hers."

Yugi shook his head but didn't say anything. In some ways Yami was right.

Yami left her room shutting the door behind him before leaving the mansion.

Mira woke up after taking a few hrs to catch up on some sleep. She looked around and noticed Yami was no longer there.

Mira sighed and shook her head before getting out of bed and seeing is her brothers were home. She found Kaiba at his desk in the study.

"When did you get home?" Mira asked. Kaiba over at her "about an hour ago. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Mira looked down "drained. I haven't slept well over the past week. But now that I'm home I'll be able to catch my sleep back up."

Kaiba nodded before turning around allowing Mira to see her would be birthday present. It was an umbrella cockatoo that was sitting on her brothers shoulder.

"I was going to give her to you on the night of our birthday but you had to leave suddenly so she's been with me for the past week." Kaiba told her.

Mira reached out for the bird to step up but the bird just hissed at her. "I think she bonded with you she won't let me near her." She told her brother.

Kaiba held out his armand she stepped up immediately "well this is unfortunate." He said before petting the bird.

"I'm going to the pet store and getting me one because that's your bird." Mira told him. Kaiba rolled his eyes at her "do what you want Mercury was supposed to be yours." He told her.

Mira turned on her heel and left the mansion to go to the pet store. That same white cockatoo she saw weeks before was still there.

When she approached him he lifted his foot up wanting to step up. Mira took a deep breath and held out her hand to it allowing the bird to step on to it.

He walked up to her shoulder before letting out a whistle before resting his head against her cheek wanting head rubs.

This was her bird. She purchased him along with a bird harness and cage as well as toys and everything else she would need before coming home.

"This one likes me Seto." She said to her brother. Kaiba looked at her with the bird on her shoulder. "What are you naming him?" Roland asked.

Mira giggled "Freddie." She said. Roland laughed "good one miss Kaiba. I see what you did there." He said.

Mira nodded happily "yup now we have Freddie and Mercury." She said.

Kaiba looked at her "what's that supposed to mean?"

Mira laughed "we just named our cockatoos after the legend Freddie Mercury, the lead singer of Queen." She said.

Mira got Freddie's cage set up with food and water and put him in it but left the door open. "I'll be back I promised my mom I would take her grocery shopping." She said before walking out the door.

Having two birds in the house was going to be interesting for sure.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaiba walked into Miras room holding a dress bag. There was a benefit dinner tonight and she would need to look her best.

"Hey Seto what's up?" Mira asked. Seto set the dress on her bed "I'll need you to where this tonight. We have to make an appearance at a benefit party tonight." He told her.

Mira groaned "Do I have to?" She asked. Her brother nodded "yes and Yugi will be your date tonight."

Mira just looked at him "I'll do it but you have to invite the rest of our friends also." She said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes "fine just make sure You are ready by 7." He told her.

Mira sighed before getting ready. She was going to get her hair and nails done and then wait around until it was time.

She decided to go with something elegant and simple half up do with the scarab hair clip holding it in place while the rest of the hair was curled.

She came back home and forgot that she had left something in the trunk of the limo. She quickly popped the trunk and found a box of assorted Mr. Bee potato chip bags.

She picked the large box up and shut the trunk before scooting it inside.

Kaiba was busy preparing to get ready when he heard the scooting sound of a box. One person came to his mind as to who was behind the noise.

He honestly had no time for her shenanigans today. He took a deep breath and poked his head out of his room and saw Mira scooting a large box across the floor.

"What's in the box?" He asked. Mira looked at her brother and smiled sheepishly "Mr Bee potato chips." She told him.

Kaiba shook his head before looking at his watch it's almost time go get ready." He told her. Mira sighed before taking her box and putting it into her room.

She walked over to the dress bag and unzipped it. Before her eyes was a beautiful mermaid evening gown with off the shoulder sleeves that were lace. Its color was a dark purple. And it was her size too.

She went ahead and applied her makeup before slipping the dress on. She was able to zip it up halfway but needed help getting it the rest of the way up.

She sighed before she walked out of her room "Seto will you help me?" She yelled. A minute later Kaiba appeared in her doorway seeing his sister struggle with the dress.

"Help." She said. Kaiba chuckled at her as he walked over and zipped it the rest of the way up. Mira turned around "thanks I couldn't get it the rest of the way."

Kaiba nodded at her " it fits you pretty good. Your mother has a good eye." He said before walking out. Mira was curious now.

She slipped the shoes on that was with the dress as well as a necklace and earrings. She was dressed to the 9's.

She walked out of her bedroom finding not only her mother but her friends as well. She felt out of place the only time she would ever dress up for was her wedding day.

"So how do I look?" She asked nervously. Everyone looked at her. "You look beautiful." Her mother said.

Mira blushed as she walked over to everyone. It seemed her mother and her were the only ones wearing purple. Tea was wearing a black evening gown and everyone else was wearing the standard black tuxes except Yugi and Kaiba who were wearing white.

"I still feel weird in this getup. I didn't even go to prom because I hate dressing up." She said nervously.

"You'll get used to it. After all there will always be more benefit parties and social gatherings that we will have to go to." Kaiba told her.

Mira pouted "I'll do them but just so you know I'm I'm going all out for my wedding whenever that will be." She said.

"You've already got that planned out and yet you don't have a suitable mate?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow at her as they got to the limo.

Mira laughed "I like to plan ahead there's nothing wrong with that. I want to have a beach wedding and the flowers will be sunflowers and purple flowers of any kind. With an 8 tier cascading wedding cake made out of red velvet cake and cream cheese icing."

"You definitely thought it out haven't you?" Yugi asked her. Mira nodded "yes I just have to find the guy. But considering who I dated in the past it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon."

"You'll find that special person." Her mother said. Mira nodded before her brother decided to open his mouth "she's already got a boyfriend."

Mira glared at her brother before trying to kick him. "Mira that's not lady like" her mother said. Mira sat back and pouted before seeing her brother stick his tongue out at her. "You better sleep with one eye open cuz I'm gonna smother you with your pillow." She told him.

Kaiba laughed, "I'd like to see you try." He told her as the limo stopped. Mira noticed all the paparazzi surrounding the building. "Great. I knew I should have stayed him with Freddie." She said before getting out of the limo.

When they walked inside Mira saw all sorts of celebrities walking around and talking amongst other celebrities.

"What kind of benefit is this Seto?" Mira asked. She was really curious since she was seeing celebrities like Keeanu Reeves and Sir Elton John.

"This is a social event for Children who are in the system. We raise money for them so they can have a good Christmas and make sure they are well taken care of." He told her.

Mira nodded before a man caught her eye. It was Johnny Depp. Mira began to sneak away to go talk to him. He was her celebrity crush.

"Mira that's not him it's a stunt double." Kaiba told her. Mira turned to look at her brother "Damn I want to have his babies." She mumbled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before spotting one of his friends walking up to him. "David how have things been?"

Mira looked at who her brother was talking to. It was none other than David Bowie himself. She was speechless besides Queen, she felt that David Bowie,Elton John, and Billy Idol were legendary.

"I'm great been touring a lot lately. I saw where you just had a tournament not to long ago." He said.

Kaiba nodded "Yes that finished up now I'm working on amusement parks. And I just recently got my sister back in My and Mokuba's life. Things have been interesting." He told him.

Mira took a deep breath and let it out. This was no time to act like a fool."Hello, I'm Mira it's nice to meet you. I have to admit I'm a really big fan of yours." She said.

David Bowie took her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is mine. Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

Mira's eyes lit up like a christmas tree "yes I would love to." She said before walking with him to the dance floor.

"I'm surprised she didn't pass out." Tristan said. Joey laughed "I thought the same thing. But look at her she's on cloud nine."

"I would be too if I got to dance with one of my favorite musicians." She said. Yami was watching her dance through Yugi's eyes. "I need to come out Yugi. I want to dance with her." He told his partner.

Yugi nodded before switching places allowing Yami to take over. He watched the dance between them end before she made her way back over to her friends.

"Omg that was amazing!" She squealed. Yami chuckled "may I have the next dance?" He asked her holding out his hand. Mira smiled and took his hand as they walked outside on the balcony.

The Music could still be heard as Yami held her close to him as they danced. "You look beautiful tonight." He told her. Mira blushed "thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself." She told him.

Yami nodded "I see you are wearing the hair clip I made. It makes me happy seeing you wear it." He told her. Mira giggled "well of course I'm going to wear it. I treasure it always."

Yami smiled before leaning in to kiss her but before their lips touched they heard the sound of a camera click. They both looked in the same direction finding one of the newspaper employees walking away from them.

"Oh boy this won't be good." Mira mumbled under her breath. Yami nodded before looking at her "there's something I want to tell you but I can't yet. Give me a few weeks and I will tell you everything." He told her.

Mira looks at him curiously before he kissed her hand. "Ok but why cant you tell me now?" She asked. Yami took a deep breath "because I'm not ready to tell you. There's some things still I have to figure out." He told her.

Mira looked at him as he bowed to her before leaving her on the balcony. Mira groaned. She was truly frustrated. She decided to go see her friend Billie tomorrow she needed someone to talk to about this.

She sighed before hearing footsteps coming towards her. It was her brother. "What's wrong?" He asked. Mira sighed "I just don't know Seto. I'm so conflicted right now."

Kaiba looked at her "What do you mean?" He asked.

Mira looked at him "I think I'm in love with the spirit of the puzzle." She told him.

Kaiba just watched her "but?" He said. Mira started pacing "but I'm so scared that hes going to leave me. I know he cares for me. He said he needed to talk to me but to give him a few weeks but what if its bad news." She said.

Kaiba continued watching her. "I don't agree with you two being together on account of I don't think he's worthy enough to have you. But whatever happens I'll be there for you no matter what happens." He told her.

Mira smiled and nodded before hugging her brother. "Thank you Seto you may be a hard ass sometimes but you always know what to say to make me feel better."

Kaiba hugged her back "of course I'll always look out for my sister. Now I wanted to tell you I paid whatever your mother owed the funeral home."

Mira looked at him wide eyed and hugged him tighter "thank you Seto you have know idea how much that means to me." She said.

Kaiba could have sworn she was crying but she wasn't. "Seto there's something I have to show you when we get home tonight. You may not like it but it's been taken care of."

Kaiba looked at his sister before nodding. "Ok let's go back in there are some people who would love to meet you." Mira nodded as she followed her brother back inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Mira felt better now that her brother knew what had happened to her. At first he was mad because she didn't tell him sooner but he understood why afterwards.

She had just gotten Joey's painting done. It looked absolutely wicked. It too glowed in the dark. Mira was going thought about making one for Yugi next but she would have to ask him when she saw him.

She was busy looking over the painting that she didn't realize her brother was standing in the doorway. "You landed yourself on the front page." He said making her jump.

Mira looked at him as he held the newspaper up. Sure enough it was her and Yami on the front page. "Has the King of games found his Queen?" It was titled.

Mira shook her head. "They just have to be nosey don't they?" She asked. Kaiba shook his head "that's the media for you. Bloodsucking leeches." He said.

Mira sighed "I feel things were going to be awkward now." She said making Kaiba chuckle "You'll get over it." He said before walking out of her room.

Mira rolled her eyes before she tool the painting and leaned it against the wall before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Good morning everyone." She said as she got into the refrigerator.

"Good morning love." David Bowie said to her. Mira smiled as she got eggs and bacon out. David Bowie had stayed in one of the guest rooms instead of a hotel.

She made breakfast for everyone before going to get changed. She came back out and found Freddie sticking his foot in water before flicking it at Kaiba.

"Mira what is your bird doing?" Kaiba asked. Mira laughed as she watched him. "Birds tend to take baths but as to what he is doing I'm completely lost on." She said before putting Freddie in his harness. "I think your bird is broke." David Bowie said.

Mira laughed and shrugged as Freddie stepped up on her hand. "I'm going to take the painting to Joey and then I'm going to see Billie I don't know how long I'll be. It may take a while." She said.

Kaiba eyed her "getting another tattoo?" He asked. Mira nodded "a few I'm getting sleeves it will take a few days." She said.

Kaiba shook his head "have fun with that." He told her. David Bowie stood up and looked at the painting. "This is very good. Would you be able to make me a painting? I'll pay whatever if you will." He asked.

Mira smiled "Sure I would be honored to make you one. And you don't owe me a penny. What would you like?" She asked.

David Bowie smiled "if you could make it where I was the Goblin King in Labyrinth and are you sure you don't want anything for it?" He asked.

Mira shook her head "I'm positive. You will have a Mira Kaiba exclusive. And if anyone wants one done then I'll charge them but I will not charge my friends." She told him.

David Bowie walked over to her and hugged her. "You have a gift I'll be sure to pass the word along." Mira nodded before she took Freddie and the painting out the door.

She stood in front of the game shop before taking a deep breath only to let it go before she walked in. "Yo Mira is that what I think it is?" Joey asked. Mira nodded before turning the painting around.

"Wow that's awesome looking!" Tristan said. Mira smiled. "Yeah thank you Mira I love it!" Joey said. Mira laughed "you're welcome that was a fun one to do. I get to do one for David Bowie next." She said.

Her friends looked at her awestruck. "That's awesome!" Téa said. Mira nodded "yeah! Hey Yugi you want me to make you one?" She asked. Yugi smiled and nodded "if you want to. I don't want to pressure you." He said.

Mira shook her head "it's not a problem at all really! But I have to go I have an appointment with Billie I'll see you guys later." She said before leaving the game shop.

"That's weird the pharaoh did not come out. Did something happen between them?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged "I honestly don't know what's going on myself. He hasn't talked to me about it. It certainly is awkward." He said.

The group of friends looked at each other before looking at the door Mira so hurriedly left out of. Just what on earth was going on?

Mira sighed as she walked to the Dragon's Pearl. She was glad they didn't say anything about the paper.

She calmly walked into the parlor finding Billie getting everything set up for her. "Hello Darling!" He said looking up at her. Mira smiled as she put Freddie on the perch she had bought for the store when she was down there.

"Hey yourself you wouldn't believe what happened." She told him. Billie looked at her curiously he loved juicy stories.

"I have something to talk to you about as well but spill it girl. I saw where you and Yugi made the front page."

Mira shook her head and smiled at him before she sat I. The chair allowing him to get a look at his soon to be canvas. She was going with an atmospheric japanese sleeve with lanterns and cherry blossoms.

"And that's what happened. I even have video proof that it really happened." She said.

Billie couldn't believe his ears. "It seems like the Mothman likes you or something for it to protect you like that.

Mira nodded as she sat there while Billie did his thing. "So what's going on with you and Yugi? I see the way he looks at you come on spill it." He demanded.

Mira sighed "it's completely complicated. But who you been seeing looking at me isn't really Yugi. The pyramid around Yugi's neck is called the millennium puzzle. And there is a spirit inside the puzzle and he takes over Yugi's body at times normally when there's a duel or if he's around me. The spirit is 5000 yrs old."

Billie stopped and looked at her. "I wondered why he looked different so you're telling me, that this spirit has a thing for you and you for him?" He asked.

Mira blushed before nodding "it would seem that way but now it's gotten awkward. He said he had to tell me something but needed a few weeks to do so."

Billie folded his arms "troubling indeed I say wait and see what he has to say. If it's what you are wanting to hear then I say go for it. But if not I'm here for you and if anything we can get married."

Mira looked at him "but how would we get married?" She asked.

Billie chuckled "listen Mira I know I'm gay. But you and I have known each other since we were five. I know I can't love you sexually but I will always be here to take care of you." He told her.

Mira smiled "I may take you up on the offer." Billie chuckled as he continued to work on her arm. After several hours her sleeve was done. It looked amazing!

"Wow Thank you Billie it's amazing I love it!" She said inspecting her arm. Billue stood there proudly just as a photographer walked into the shop.

"Hello can I help you?" Billie asked. The man nodded "my name is John I work for inked magazine and I was wondering if I can do a few shots of you tattooing someone." He said.

Billie grinned "Ok sure Mira here is my best client every tattoo on her body is mine and she plans on getting one tomorrow why don't you come back then!" He said.

John looked at Mira "how many do you have?" He asked. Mira giggled I just got this sleeve done today, but all together I have eight but I'm getting my other arm done tomorrow and my legs will be next after that." She said.

John nodded "I'll be by everyday you get them done. And once they are healed I want to do a photo shoot if that's ok?" He asked.

Mira smiled and nodded "that's fine with me." She told him. John nodded before leaving them his card. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

Billie clapped his hands together "Oh yes that's right I want you to walk with me somewhere." Mira nodded before grabbing Freddie and walked out the door.

"Ok so I've been thinking about owning a nightclub." Billie said. Mira looked at him "Oh yeah?"

Billie nodded "yes and I have been thinking about doing tattoos during the day and then the nightclub at night. Like opening it at 5 and close it at 2 in the morning." He told her.

Mira gave it some thought. "Sounds like you have everything planned out." She told him.

Billie nodded "and I have the perfect place in mind too. The only problem is the building in question needs a major upgrade and with it only me is going to make it hard to do money wise. So what I'm proposing is we do it together." He told her.

"Like business partners?" Mira asked. Billie nodded before they both stopped. In front of them stood a huge warehouse. It needed to be torn down and built from the ground up.

"So what I was thinking is I run it during the day and at night it becomes yours. It will be a restaurant and bar. And beside it will have a big dance floor. I want you to be the dj and everyday we can do different music to keep people coming in. And we will split the earnings down the middle."

Mira nodded she could see it now. "Hmmmm I'll do it. I'll make up a blueprint for the building and we can talk further about it then! What style are you wanting to go with?"

Billie thought for a moment. "Let's make it duel monsters themed. Like we can call it Exodia's Palace and we can cosplay every night as characters from the cards."

Mira liked the idea of it "definitely. I'll get everything finalized and draw up blueprints for the inside and outside and we will go from there." Mira said.

Billie was overfilled with joy as he nodded. Billie walked Mira halfway before parting from her. When Mira got home she found a photo and a check with a note attached to it.

"Please take your time with this. I look forward to seeing the finished product. And I know you didn't want me to pay you, but I wanted to give you this as a thank you. Please accept it.

Once You are finished with the painting I will fly you out to meet me. I would love for you to join me at my concert.

To not only watch it but to sing with me. Your brother tells me You have an amazing voice.

Much love, David Bowie."

Mira smiled and looked at the check and about fainted. That was much more than she would have even dreamed of.

She put the check in her purse and decided to start on his painting. She couldn't wait to have this chance.


	25. Chapter 25

Mira had so much going on in the past few weeks. She bought the warehouse and had it demolished and now the nightclub was being built in its place.

She really hasn't talked to Yugi or her friends except for text messages. Yugi let her know about the God cards getting stolen and that they were in America.

She was in her brothers office while he worked on paperwork when his assistant came on the intercom. "Sir there's a Mr. Wheeler on video call."

Kaiba sighed before pressing a button to see Joey's eyeball staring at him. "You need to back up Joey." Mokuba said shaking his head.

Joey backed away from the camera "Yo Kaiba we need help. Yugi lost a duel and we need to get to Florida so we can wipe the floor with this guy."

Mira walked around to see Yami in place of Yugi he looked sad. Kaiba slammed his fist on his desk making Mira jump. "He did what! You call yourself a duelist. I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up on them.

She watched Kaiba and Mokuba walk out of the office. She called back "Yo Mira where did Kaiba go?" Joey asked. This got Yami's attention. "I think he's getting everything ready for us to meet you."

Yami pushed Joey out of the way and shook his head "it's too dangerous! stay home." He told her.

Mira noticed everyone was gone but him. "And not be there to cheer you on forget it I'm going." She argued. She watched Yami slam his fists on the table "Dammit Mira it's because I love you is the reason I don't want you here! I lost Yugi and I don't want to lose you too! I must go I will talk to you when we return." He told her before hanging up.

Mira stood there speechless. He loved her? Her heart was beating rapidly this was the first time he had ever yelled at her.

Mira was trying so hard to wrap her head around the whole ordeal that she didn't realize Kaiba had come back and shut the door before propping a chair up against the knob. "I'm leaving for a while make sure things go smoothly and make sure she doesn't leave that office I put clothes and food in there she will be fine." Kaiba ordered.

Roland nodded before Kaiba took off. Now he just had to wait. Mira turned to see a bag of clothes and food as well as drinks in the office but her brothers were nowhere to be found.

She went to open the door and couldn't her brother had locked her in. She decided to text her brother.

Mira: I seriously hate you right now. How dare You leave without me!

Mira pressed send and not even a moment later she got a reply.

Seto: this is for your own good. It's too dangerous if all of us goes. If anything happens to us Kaiba Corp is yours. I did this for a reason. Mira please forgive me.

Mira sighed she had to get out of there. She ran at the door and hit it trying to break the door down. She shook her head as she walked away and trying to ram the door once again.

But before she hit the door opened making her hit the wall. It knocked her senseless as she sat there trying to regain her senses. When she came too she saw Roland standing there.

"I couldn't let you stay in there." He told her. Mira sighed "thank you Roland I'm going home. I have to get ready for my photo shoot. I'll see you when you get home." She told him.

Mira got home she looked in the mirror. Her arms looked amazing. The other arm was the same as the one before. As for her legs she had Billie add more to the ones on her thighs making it trail down to her knees.

After making sure she was presentable she left. The limo stopped in front of the office building. She got out of the limo and walked inside. "There she is." John said.

Mira smiled as she set her bags down. "I almost didn't make it my brother had to go out of town for an emergency." She said.

John smiled "well I'm glad you could make it are you ok with just being in your underwear and bra?"

Mira swallowed her pride "I'll be fine." She said.

John nodded allowing her to step behind an accordion wall to get undressed. The only thing she was allowed to wear with her underwear was a pair of black round toe platform stiletto heels.

She came out with a robe on slightly nervous about doing this. "I'm ready." She said. John looked at her and nodded. "Right this way." He said.

He lead Mira to a motorcycle. She got on it allowing John to position her however he wanted. He took a few shots before moving her to somewhere else.

The photoshoot took about a couple of hours and John was impressed. "These look really good well done Mira." He told her.

Mira smiled as she looked at the shots. "They do look amazing." She said. John smiled greatly "thank you for helping me out today. I'm sure my boss will love these." He told her.

She smiled as she went to get dressed. "Oh keep the shoes if you would like. And here is a check as payment again thank you again."

Mira smiled as she took her payment and left. She decided to stop by the construction site to see how progress was going.

Mira smiled as she saw the frame completely up now she couldn't wait to see it done. Now there was one task at hand.

She understood why her brother did what he did but that didn't mean she couldn't get back at him for it.

Mira came home and looked at the painting. It was finally finished now all she had to do get a hold of the man himself and give it to him.

She decided to text him and let him know his painting was done. She didn't expect a reply so quickly giving David Bowie was always on the go. Weather it would be social gatherings, tours, or signings.

But she got a reply back and with good news. He was actually in Japan on tour and wasn't that far away. Maybe two hours tops.

Mira replied back before setting the painting back in her closet away from Freddie since he loved to chew on things and started on Yugi's painting.


	26. Chapter 26

Mira was quite proud of herself. She had barricaded the front and back door to the mansion. Her brothers were coming back and she was ready for them.

She even went as far as borrowing her mother's giant Brahma roosters and taught them to attack by whistle. The roosters was almost as tall as Yugi.

Her and Roland were sitting on the balcony when they spotted her brothers, Yugi and Joey walking up to the house. And now the moment of triumph.

She waited for Kaiba to unlock the door. Once he realized he couldn't he backed up and stared up at his sister. "Mira What did you do to the door?" He demanded.

Mira laughed cynically "I barracadied it dear brother." She told him.

Kaiba glared at her "then unbarricade it."

Mira looked at her nails "hmmm I could do that but I don't believe I will. You see I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me locked in your office." She said.

Kaiba growled at her. "I did it for your own good."

Mira rolled her eyes "No hard feelings with us though Mira right?" Joey asked. Mira looked him in the eyes. "Oh contraire my friends you are just as bad as him. But then again it was the pharaoh that told me to stay put as well."

Mira whistled and before her brothers and friends knew it three giant rooster appeared. "What the hell are those?" Joey said.

Mira laughed "Giant Brahma Roosters." She said. As the three roosters started walking towards them. "This looks like a job for the pharaoh." Yugi said before switching places with Yami.

Miras plan was working out so well. "Mira let us in now!" Kaiba yelled. Mira laughed and whistled making the roosters charge at them.

She watched them run around and around. "Mira I'm sorry call these things off!" Kaiba yelled. Mira stopped laughing before whistling making the roosters stop.

Kaiba sighed as he tried to catch his breath as he heard Mira shuffle furniture around the other side of the door before it opened.

"Thank you." He told her. Mira still gave him the evil eye. She was not happy with him at all. She understood it was better to leave her behind but he locked her in the office.

"I'm still pretty mad at you. I would have understood better had you told me why you didn't want me to go in case something happened to you two. But instead you lock me in your office and expect me to stay there for a whole month!?" She yelled.

Kaiba sighed "you're right. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you. Anywhere you want to eat I'll take you there."

Mira looked at him with curiosity. Her brother knew exactly how to bribe her. "Ok fine I'll forgive you." She told him.

He hugged his sister. "So what's been happening since I was away?" He asked.

Mira smiled "well I had a photoshoot with inked magazine. And guess what!?" She asked.

Kaiba looked at her "what?" Mira grinned before running to her room real quick. She came back holding up a magazine. "They put me on the front cover!" She said.

He brothers and her friends looked at the magazine "Wow Mira that's awesome. Billie did an amazing job on your arms." Joey said. Mira nodded "and not only did I do that, but I finished David Bowie's painting and I got to sing with him on stage." She said.

She showed them pictures of the concert and the painting. "Now I'm just waiting on the Night club to be finished. Winters coming so it'll be harder to finish on account of the weather."

Mira also had some new cards made for her by Pegasus. But she will wait till later to reveal them. "And one last thing so um Freddie and Mercury have become mates and laid a few eggs in your room. About 2 of them actually."

Kaiba looked at her "hey don't yell at me they just doing what birds do." She told him. Kaiba shook his head at her. "Mira we need to tell you something." Yami said to her.

She looked at him this was the first time they had spoken to each other since he yelled at her. "Sure whats up?"

Yami looked at Kaiba who nodded "in a Month we will be traveling to egypt. The key to my past lies there." He told her.

Mira had always wanted to go to egypt. She wanted to see the mummies and the museums there. "I'm going and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Yami smirked and shook his head "why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked. Mira laughed "Oh you know you like." She said before looking at her brother "can we go eat now?" She asked.

Kaiba sighed before he nodded "I suppose get ready and let me know where you want to eat." He told her.

Mira nodded before running off to her room. She began to change her shirt when she felt someone standing in her room. When she turned she saw Yami.

She watched him shut her door before he walked closer to her. "Mira I'm sorry for yelling at you." He told her. This was a bit awkward for her considering she had her shirt off her head covering her chest with it.

"Yami when you said you loved me did you mean it?" She asked. Yami looked away from her before sighing only to look back up at her. "Yes I did. I meant every part of it." He told her.

Mira blushed as he came closer to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he gently lifted her chin before placing his lips on hers in a steamy kiss.

At this point Mira had dropped the shirt to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further. Yami broke the kiss before placing one on her forehead.

"I love you Yami. I was scared you were going to tell me you were leaving me." She said. Yami shook his head before giving her another quick kiss. But deep in his mind he somehow knew he would have to leave this world.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: hey guys! I wanted to let you know I'll be slowly updating this story last yr was a he'll of a ride II gave birth to a beautiful little boy and have been giving him my full attention. Hes almost 8 months now so I'll be able to start working on things again. Sorry for the long hiatus heres chapter 27 enjoy!

Mira was busy decorating for Christmas when her brothers decided to make themselves known. "Whats up guys?" She asked. "We need your help with something everyone will be here soon." Kaiba said.

Mira sat the decoration down and looked at her brother curiously. "Everyone?" She asked. Mokuba nodded "yup, we need help testing out a new game." Mokuba said.

Mira blinked and nodded before she spotted her friends walking towards them. "Hey Mira!" Téa yelled. Mira smiled as she stepped down off the ladder. "Hey guys!" She said.

Kaiba cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Ok now if you'll all follow me I'll show you why I wanted you all here."

They followed him to the basement of the mansion which showed a huge room with what it looked like a monopoly game board. "Seto tell me you did not make a duel monsters monopoly game?" She asked.

Kaiba flipped the switch as the pieces appeared. "Now the pieces are stable enough to get in them." He said before climbing on top of a blue eyes. Mira rolled her eyes knowing he would pick that one.

She began to look around and saw a black tank price. Mira grinned and ran past Joey who was also heading towards it. "Sorry wheeler tanks mine!" She yelled before getting inside it.

Joey pouted "no fair I wanted the tank." He could hear Mira laughing at him. The game went on for a few hours honestly Mira thought her brothers game would be quite a hit. Unfortunately her brother won the game because he knew more about the rules than everyone else did.

Kaiba was about ready to shut the game off when he realized that his sister was still in the tank. "Mira get out of the tank." He told her. Mira stuck her head out and shook her head. No I'm literally in a tank and you're not." Kaiba shook his head before glaring at her "mira get out of the tank!" He yelled.

Mira again shook her head I'm literally in a tank and you're not." She said again. This time kaiba was getting irritated "mira get out of the fucking tank!"

Mira just stared at him "you're not my dad." She said. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. Their friend's watching the scene and couldn't believe the profanity that came out of Kaiba's mouth. " I am not your dad now get out of the fucking tank." He yelled.

Mira stuck her tongue at him "no." Kaiba stood there. He couldn't believe the disobedience coming from his sister. "Alright fine be that way stay here by yourself I'll steal your precious Mr bee potato chips you brought back with you." He said.

He knew the only way to get her to do what he wanted was normally to threaten to take her food. Mira stared her brother down before getting out of the tank. "Fine." She smirked before shutting the game off. "I think this game will be a hit Seto!" Mokuba said. Kaiba nodded as they made their way back upstairs.

"Oh before we forget we will be leaving for Egypt in a week." Yugi said. As soon as Yugi stopped talking Mira felt dizzy and had passed out. She saw nothing but darkness but soon it faded and she found herself in ancient egypt. She looked around and found a fountain taking a look at her reflection.

Mira was shocked at what she saw. Saw saw a young woman dressed like royalty staring back."my lady its time." She heard a voice say. But before she turned around she heard her name and soon she found herself regaining consciousness.

"Mira oh thank goodness are you ok?" Kaiba asked her. Mira looked around and found herself laying on her bed. The last thing she remembered was she was walking up the stairs from the basement.

"Yeah I'm ok I don't know what happened." She saw Mokuba and her friends staring at her worried. Kaiba sighed "you were in front of me and before I knew it you started swaying and next thing I knew it you fell backwards. It's a good thing I was behind you or you could have been seriously hurt."

Mira sat up slowly holding her head "I had the strangest dream. I was in egypt like whats strange about it was it felt like was actually there." She said. Kaiba looked at her it was just a dream I mean we were just talking about it." He told her.

Mira looked down "I think I'll take a nap that took a lot out of me." She said. Kaiba nodded before leaving her be. Her friends an Mokuba followed suit except Yami who had transformed without her noticing.

"Mira are you sure you are ok?" He asked her. Mira shook her head "yes and no like that dream felt so real. Maybe I'm just losing it." She said. Yami sat with her "you're not losing it Mira I can assure you of that." He told her.

Mira looked down unsure of everything at the moment. "I'll let you get some rest, I'll see you soon." He told her before giving her a liss on the forehead. Mira nodded before laying back down and falling asleep. That same vision came back this time there was more to it.

It felt like she was there back in Ancient Egypt. She could feel the sun touching her skin as well as a slight breeze that made its way through the halls of the building she was in.

"My lady we must hurry and start the ritual immediately or all is lost." She heard the same voice say. When she turned around she saw Seto in his past life he was the pharaohs priest.

Asif on cue her body began walking on its own. Following Seto through the palace. Until they reach a set of double doors. "This way my lady." He said opening the door for her. Mira walked past him to see the rest of the pharoahs council waiting for her around the table.

She was told to lay down on the table and was put to sleep the vision was no longer there. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly noticing she was back in her room. What could all this mean? She was sure everything would reveal itself in time but it was going to bother her to no end.


	28. Chapter 28

Mira sat at the kitchen table deep in thought. These visions had becoming more frequently. She was scared she didnt know what was going on.

She jumped when her phone went off. It was Billie letting her know the furniture for the club has been delivered and the movers were waiting for her to tell them where to put it.

Mira sighed as she shook off the feeling before leaving. The club was done just needed to be decorated. She was excited. Even the construction of Kaiba land was well underway.

So many wonderful things were starting to unfold but she couldn't enjoy it on account of she can't sleep. She cant remember the last time she had sleep.

She kept all the visions to herself because she would look like a mad woman if she did. She stood in front of the club and sighed before entering.

The inside was everything about duel monsters the menu was as well. She even had a duel arena outside for those who wanted to duel.

She began to tell the movers where to put the furniture. She made sure to have enough room for the dance floor. She had the DJ equipment placed,she just needed Billie to show her how to hook everything up.

Then there was the hiring of the staff and get some music together. There was still so much to do before the grand opening.

"There's my smoking hot partner!" Billie squealed walking towards Mira. Mira turned towards her friend. Making Billie gasp. "Mira whats wrong you look like you havent slept in ages girl!"

Mira sighed "I haven't to be honest ive got a lot of things on my mind is all." She said. Billie looked at her "Spill whats the problem?" He asked.

Mira and Billie sat at the bar as Mira proceeded to tell him everything thats been going on. Mira always could talk to Billie about anything no matter how weird uor asinine it was about.

"What do you think it means?" Billie asked wide-eyed. Mira shrugged "I'm not sure I wish I knew. Its kind of scary to be honest. I also been having this sense of dread that I just cant shake." She told him.

Billie took her hand "everything will be ok dear. Go home and get some rest I will handle the rest." He told her before kissing her cheek.

Mira nodded before taking her leave. She wanted everything to be alright,maybe she would talk to Ishizu about it. She needed answers and fast before she went crazy.

She continued to walk home,she decided to go pack,for they would be leaving tomorrow for Egypt. They would be going by ship since there was a huge sandstorm disrupting the flights there.

Mira sighed as she opened the door to mansion and saw Yami sitting on the couch waiting on her. "Yami what are you doing here?" She asked.

Yami looked at her before getting up from the couch. "I came to see you." He walked over to her and held her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Mira shook her head "no I'm not alright. I wish I knew what is wrong with me. I keep getting these visions when I sleep and they honestly terrify me."

Yami held her close as she started to cry. "I hate it when you cry. I'm sure everything will be alright once we get to Egypt." He told her.

Mira looked at him. "Have you talked to Kaiba about these visions?" He asked. Mira shook her head "no on account of when I talked to him the last time he looked at me like I was crazy." She said.

Yami held her close " you're not crazy Mira I promise you we will find out why you are having these visions perhaps Ishizu and Marik would know." He told her.

Mira sighed and nodded "I hope so I haven't been able to sleep properly since this started." She told him as they walked to her bedroom so she could pack.

Yami watched her put clothes into her duffle bag. He could tell she was nervous. But she wanted to do this to help not only himself but to support her friend Yugi. He knew she would do almost anything to help her friends and that was a quality he admired most about her.

He watched her zip her duffle bag and set it on the floor. "Ok I'm packed and ready to go now I guess I should go ahead and take it to the ship so I won't have to worry about toting it with me in the morning." She said.

Yami nodded as she picked her bag up. "I should probably leave as well,Yugi will need to rest."

Mira nodded as they walked together into the living room. Before parting ways Yami pulled Mira close and kissed her softly. She sighed as she watched him leave. Why did she have this feeling like he was going to leave her?


	29. Chapter 29

Mira stood on the ship deck overlooking their destination. They had finally made it to Cairo,Egypt.

The whole way their Mira kept mostly to herself. Working. On the club and other little projects she had. She only had a couple of visitors Kaiba and Mokuba. She didn't see Yami at all.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" Téa said as the ship made port. Mira nodded "I cant wait to do some shopping!" She said. She planned on bringing some things back for the club.

As they exited the ship they found Ishizu, Marik,and Odion waiting on them. "Hey guys!" Téa said. Ishizu smiled before bowing. "It is great to see you all again my friends. Can we speak to the pharoah?" She asked. Yugi nodded before changing into Yami.

"It is great to see you my pharoah are you ready to learn your destiny?" She asked. Yami nodded " I am." He replied just as Ishizu shifted her gaze to Mira. "Tell me Mira have you been feeling well?" She asked.

Everyones gaze was on Mira before she sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well due to visions I've been having."

Ishizu nodded "I see, well there are things we need to discuss but before that let's get to the tomb." She said. Mira was more curious than ever now. Ishizu did know something about it and Mira was going to find out what it was.

They rode horses across the desert with the sun at its highest peak and blazing down on them. "Man its so hot" Tristan said. Mira laughed "this is nothing. Yes it's hot but its not humid like West Virginia. It could be 80 degrees but with the humidity its more like 98." She said as she trotted along.

Yami rode beside Mira wanting to talk to her more than anything, but he couldn't find anything to say. He knew she was concerned for him. He knew she was scared of what was happening to her.

He wanted to tell her it was ok that no matter what happened he loved her. But he knew somehow he would be leaving. And he knew she knew it too.

"We made it. Welcome to the Valley of the Kings." Marik said. Mira looked up and saw the one place she's always wanted to visit. She had a weird interest in mummies and Egyptian culture.

They rode down to the unnamed pharoah's tomb before dismounting the horses and stepping inside. "This is incredible!" Téa said in awe. Mira nodded as they walked past the hieroglyphs on the walls.

One thing that shocked Mira was she could read them. She could never do that before. Mira's thoughts were broken when they came to a stop in front of a large stone wall.

"This is where you will find all your answers my Pharoah." Ishizu said as the wall began to glow and before everyone knew it they were sucked in except Mira who was left behind.

"Seto! Moki! Téa! Yami! Tristan! Joey!" She yelled as she ran up to the wall. She began to cry but stopped before looking at Ishizu. "What happened to them?" She demanded.

Ishizu looked at her "they've gone to help the pharoah. You will join them soon enough. Follow me." She said. Mira was heated but she followed anyways.

She followed Ishizu to a room with a long stone slab in the middle and sitting on that slab was a canopic jar. "Please lay down so we can return your memories." Odion told her.

Mira took a deep breath before approaching the stone slab and laying down on it. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was in Ancient Egypt once again. And this time all the visions she had were beginning to make sense. She was the queen.

Granted she wasn't queen for very long since she and Yami had just wed before all the chaos started. She was still wearing her wedding attire as well.

She looked around and found herself in the desert. Mira sighed the palace looked so far away and she can tell something was going on. There were dark clouds above it.

She had to get there and fast but how? She began to think when her duel deck started glowing. Mira grabbed her deck and went through her cards when she found the glowing one. It was one of the new cards she had made when she made a deal with Toho Company.

She put the rest of her cards back into her deck holder and held the card up. It glowed brighter and then there he was the king of all Kaiju Godzilla. (I had to put godzilla in, I just couldn't resist!)

She watched the creature bend over and letting her climb into his claws. "Please take me to the palace so I can help my friends." She said to him.

As if on cue Godzilla began to move towards the palace. As large as he was it would take no time at all to get there. Mira just hoped she wasn't too late.

XXX

Kaiba and the others were spent trying to defeat the evil Zorc. "Theres gotta be something we can do!" Téa yelled. It was then the ground beneath them began to shake and when they looked they saw a giant lizard creature approaching them.

Kaiba sighed he knew it was his sister. She had always talked about her obsession with Godzilla. They watched as Godzilla shot his firey breath at Zorc knocking him back.

When godzilla was close he lowered his claws letting Mira hop off to join her friends. Mira looked up at godzilla "thank you can you keep him busy for a few?" She asked the creature.

Godzilla gave a confirmed roar before charging at Zorc. "How did I know?" Kaiba said shaking his head. Mira laughed "what it was a investment worthy of myself." She said.

"Why are you wearing egyptain clothing like Yami?" Mokuba asked. "Mira looked at Yami who was also confused at this point. "That is because I am the pharoah's queen. Today was the day we were wed. And when this chaos started and we knew the pharoah wouldn't be returning after he defeated Zorc. The council took action they locked my memories away for I was to be reincarnated through time until the day he would return. Thats why I was having these visions. My memories were starting to come back."

Kaiba was in shock and yet he felt guilty for not believing her. But right now there was a more concerning matter. In order to defeat Zorc they had to help the pharoah remember his name.

"We must try really hard to help Yami remember his name. If we think really hard it may appear on the cartouche I gave him." Tèa said.

Mira shook her head "that won't be needed. I know his name. He had told me at our wedding." She said before looking at Yami and then to Godzilla. He was faring but was struggling, they had to do something and fast. "Atem is his name." She continued as a blinding light covered Atem. He remembered. Its been so long since hes heard his name. And the memory of his queen had returned to him as well.

"I remember now. Thank you Mira." He said. Mira smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to Godzilla "its time we defeat him once and for all." She said. Atem nodded before reviving the 3 Egyptian gods and fused them together to make the creator of life, Horakthy.

Zorc was done for now. The creator of lights attack destroyed him and Yami Bakura with no hopes of being revived this time. Egypt was safe now. "We did it!" Yugi yelled. Mira nodded as a bright light surrounded her and everyone else. Their job was done so it was time to go back.


	30. Chapter 30

Mira woke on the stone slab and sat up. "My queen." Ishizu said. Mira nodded "thank you for returning my memories we would have been done for sure." She said. Ishizu smiled "it is my pleasure my queen."

Mira laughed sheepishly "just call me Mira please. My queen is a little awkward for me." Ishizu nodded "as you wish." Mira got off of the stone tablet and walked back to the stone wall where her friends had disappeared and sure enough they were there. But this time Atem was there too. Separated from Yugi somehow.

"That was one hell of a ride." Joey said as he and his friends began to stand up. "Tell me about it, I learned more things about myself than I did before." Mira said.

Atem looked at his friends and then at his beloved queen. If it wasn't for her showing up like she did there's no telling what could have happened.

What's next? We defeated the great evil now what?" Tristan asked. "The evil is gone,it is time for the pharoah to go to the afterlife. But in order to do that he must take part of the ceremonial duel. If he wins he stays on this plain if he loses he goes to the afterlife." Ishizu told them.

Mira's gut was right. He was going to leave her. "But who does he duel?" Téa asked. Ishizu looked at Yugi and then at Mira. "It would have to be Yugi or Mira. They were the ones closest to the pharoah." She said.

Atem looked at Mira and then at Yugi. Out of the two people he was closest to he would have to duel one of them. Atem watched Mira turn her back to him,he knew if he asked her to duel him it would shatter her heart. He couldn't do that to her.

Yugi looked at Mira before looking back at Atem. "I'lI duel you." Mira said before turning back around to face him. Atems eyes when wide. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Mira had tears in her eyes as she nodded "yes I'm sure." She said taking her deck out. Atem smiled and nodded as he took his deck out. Ishizu looked at the two "very well I'll take you to the arena." She said.

Kaiba walked beside his sister. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. Mira nodded "no I dont want to do this I would rather him stay here with me but if this is what he wants then I have no choice." She told him.

Kaiba looked at his sister as they reached the arena. Mira walked to one side while Atem stood on the opposite side. "Alright lets do this" Mira said. Atem nodded as the ceremonial duel went under way.

Their friends watched as the duel went on. Both duelists were giving everything they got. Mira wasn't breaking on the outside tho they knew she was breaking on the inside.

It wasnt long before Mira had destroyed all three Egyptian gods as quickly as they were summoned. Atem was now at 200 life points while Mira had 200.

"Well my love it looks like I have won this duel I activate monster reborn to brink back slifer the sky dragon." Atem said. Mira smiled "I don't think so. The card I put in the golden sarcophagus was the same one you just played meaning your card is negated and slifer returns to the graveyard." She told him as slifer dissolved in front of them.

Atem smiled "I end my turn then." He told her. And that's when reality struck. He was wide open to an attack and if she did he was gone forever. But if she forfeits he would be trapped for another 5000 years. She couldn't do that to him.

The tears flowed down her face as she stood there. Atem looked at her. She was shaking. "Mira my love, it's alright." He told her. Mira shook her head "danger! Mothman attack, his life points directly!" She choked out.

Mothman attacked Atems lifepoints bringing him down to 0, leaving Mira the victor. Mira couldn't say goodbye. She grabbed her deck and rushed past her friends and brothers to go back to the ship.

Atem watched her leave without so much as a goodbye. But he didn't blame her. He knew she was heartbroken and now he was getting death glares from Kaiba.

Atem looked at his friends,they were in tears. They didn't want to see him go and frankly he didn't want to leave. Atem looked at his friends "thank you for everything. I can't thank you guys enough." He said. Yugi smiled trying to wipe his tears "you'll always be our friend. No matter what."

Atem smiled before looking at the eye of wadjet. He watched it glow before seeing his priests and his father on the other side waiting for him. But something stopped him. His beloved queen.

"My pharoah why do you hesitate?" The eye asked. Atem sighed "I've always wanted to return to the afterlife but there is someone on this plain that I care about and I don't want to leave until she does." He said.

There was a pause before the eye spoje once more." I heard your plea and I will grant your wish. When she passes from this plain you will right after and both of you will both return to the afterlife." It said.

Atem smiled as the eye glowed brighter before fading away. Atem can stay in this world for as long as Mira lives. "What happend? Aren't you leaving?" Joey asked. Atem shook his head "no the gods are allowing me to live as my own person so long as Mira lives. When she dies I will die as well, then and only then will we return to the afterlife together. Now if you excuse me I have to find Mira." Atem said as he ran past Kaiba and out of the tomb.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: just to let you guys know there is a lemon in this chapter. Viewers have been warned!

Mira stood there in the shower her heart completely shattered. After waiting to see the love of her life for 5000 yrs only to lose him once more. This time he wouldn't come back. The water shielded most of her fallen tears as she stood there.

She would now have to live the rest of her life without her beloved pharoah before she could join him in the afterlife. Mira turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

She dried herself off and slipped a robe on over her body before walking out of the bathroom unaware that someone was in her room watching her.

She sat in front of the vanity and began brushing her long brown hair. Once she was done she put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Mira." She heard a voice. Her head jolted up ,her heart was racing ,it was Atem's voice! She looked in the mirror and saw him standing there looking at her with a small smile. She turned around and sure enough he was there. She watched as he came closer to her before he reached out his hand touching her cheek gently.

It was him ,the real him not a ghost or figment of her imagination. "You know I hate seeing you cry my love." He told her. Mira couldn't hold back the tears of joy as she stood and hugged him tightly. "How is this even possible?" She asked.

Atem chuckled before lifting her chin making her look at him. "The gods let me stay here on this plain until your time here is up. When you die, I will too. Then and only then will we return to the afterlife together." He told her.

Mira smiled as some stray tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She told him. Atem smiled and kissed her lips softly.

When he pulled away he looked at her. Once husband and wife in ancient times were now reunited once more. He remembered that they had just gotten married before everything happened. They didn't have the chance to consummate their marriage that night.

Atem leaned in and kissed her once more this time he had no plans of stopping until her body was completely ravished by him. Mira kissed him back letting him take complete control over her.

Their tongues battling for dominance as he walked them back to her bed. Mira slid her hands under his shirt wanting it off of him. Atem broke the kiss and chuckled before sliding his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Mira was basically naked from the get go so she decided to help him out of his. She undid his belt buckle and pants before he stood up real quick taking them and his shoes off leaving him in just his boxers.

Atem looked at her and grabbed her robe pulling her on top of him where he claimed her mouth once slid his hands down the back of her robe touching bare skin.

His hands traveled further reaching her ass giving a squeeze making her gasp. Atem broke the kiss letting them catch their breath as he took his hands and began to untie her robe. He wanted to see her body to pleasure her into oblivion.

Once untied he slid his hands up to her shoulders easing the robe off leaving her completely naked before him. Flipped them to where she was under him so he could get a better look at her.

She was blushing and tried to cover herself as no man had seen her naked before. Atem stopped her "you're absolutely beautiful my love don't hide." He said. Mira blushed as he put her arms back down at her sides. Atem saw nothing but perfection. Her d cup breasts slightly moving up and down from her breathing her toned belly and slightly wide hips perfect for birthing heirs.

Atem got up real quick and locked the door to keep uninvited guests from returned to the love of his life where they would make love for the first time.

XXX

Kaiba and the rest of the gang finally made it back to the Ship. He was already irritated on the fact that no man was ever good enough for his sister and that he knew how hurt she was after the duel between her and Atem.

They stopped by her room mainly to check on Mira but to drop off some clothes they had gotten Atem until they made it back home to get more. But before Kaiba could knock he and the others heard moans coming from the otherside.

"Well we know whats going on in there." Joey said before elbowing Tristan in the gut. Tristan pulled out his wallet and handed Joey some money. "Pleasure doing business with ya" Joey said making Kaiba turn and glare at them. Joey and Tristan took off running with Kaiba after them.

Yugi and Téa sheepishly smiled at one another before placing the clothes in front of the door before they left to save Joey and Tristan from being strangled by Kaiba.

XXX

Mira screamed out in pleasure as her release came before she collapsed on top of Atem. Both of them covered in sweat both of them breathing heavily. Mira giggled "what's so funny my love?" Mira raised her head "we literally waited 5000 years to do this but it was so worth it." She said. Atem rolled them to where she was now underneath him making her gasp for he was still inside her.

Atem smirked at here before leaning close to her ear "it was worth it but we're not done yet get on your hands and knees." He told her before he slid out of her making her gasp.

Mira did what he asked only to be filled by him once more this time. Mira moaned as he began to tease her by thrusting into ever so slowly.

Mira groaned as she tried to buck her hips against him but Atem held her in place. "What do you want princess tell me." He asked.

Mira bit her lip "I want you to fuck me into oblivion!" She yelled out. Atem chuckled before he pulled out of her only to slam himself back in making her scream out. Atem began to slam himself into her making Mira scream out in pleasure. "Ohhh right there don't stop!" She begged. Her begging made him lose his mind as he slammed her hips against his burying himself further into her.

He continued for sometime before he felt her walls tightening around him once more. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Mira was on the verge of release but she decided to help herself as she reach between her legs and began rubbing her clit vigorously.

Atem saw what she was doing and groaned as he began bucking erratically against her. And then she screamed as a mind shattering orgasm spread through her body.

Her scream brought Atem to release his seed inside her womb. Both of them spent Atem pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. He looked over at Mira who was slowly coming down from cloud nine and pulled her close the room smelled of sex and sweat.

"So much for taking a shower " she managed to breathe out. Atem chuckled as he kissed her head " we should get cleaned up and change the sheets. We should rest it's 3 in the morning." He said. Mira nodded before they both got out of bed to change the sheets and get showers.

Once they got cleaned up they laid back down Mira in Atems embrace. Both of them had fallen asleep.

But sleep was short lived when Atem heard a knock on the door. He carefully moved Mira so he wouldn't wake her before sliding on his boxers and opening the door. It was Yugi. "Yugi is something wrong?" Atem asked.

Yugi shook his head "no everything is fine,we got you some clean clothes until we get back home." He said. Atem nodded before taking the bag from Yugi "thank you Yugi. I have a feeling Kaiba isn't too happy with me right now."

Yugi laughed sheepishly "well he isnt but hes more concerned about making Joey and Tristan's lives a living nightmare for making a bet about you and Mira." He replied.

Atem rolled his eyes "I don't think they need to worry about Kaiba, Mira on the other hand would try to kill them, remember when she trained those chickens when we got back from defeating Dartz?"

Yugi shuttered at the thought. "Those were the biggest chickens I've ever seen in my life." Yugi said. Atem nodded "agreed. But you better get some rest, we go back home and I'm sure there's some things Mira wants to do some shopping before we depart."

Yugi nodded "you do that same partner, and I'm glad you were able to stay. We werent ready to say goodbye yet." Yugi told him before he left for his room. Atem smiled before closing the door he was glad he got to stay too.


	32. Chapter 32

Mira eyes fluttered open. Feeling like she had the best dream she ever had ,but when she looked over she realized it wasn't a dream.

There he was still asleep, her beloved Atem. She was so glad the gods allowed him to stay for as long as she lived.

Mira smiled before she quietly got out of bed. She didn't want to disturb him, she figured he hasn't really slept the whole 5000 yrs he spent in the Millennium puzzle.

She grabbed some clean clothes and quickly changed into them. After making sure her hair was brushed she left her room.

When she reached the dining hall she was immediately stared at. "Looks like someone had a fun night last night." Joey snickered. Mira rolled her eyes at him "at least I'm actually getting some." She told him.

The look Joey gave her told her she won. Mira laughed before joining her brothers. "Ishizu is going to show me around town so I can get some shopping done. When I get back we can leave if that's ok?"

Kaiba looked at her "thats fine I'm going to stay behind and get some work done. I also would like to have a chat with Atem as well. We have lots to discuss." He told her.

Mira nodded "just don't kill him." She told him. Kaiba laughed "I wont make any promises he did upset you pretty bad yesterday." Mira sighed "I know dear brother but he more than made up for it." She told him.

Kaiba looked at her "you really love him don't you?" He asked. Mira blushed "I do with all my heart and soul." She said.

Kaiba sighed "ok I wont kill him but we will talk." He told her. Mira smiled and nodded before giving her brother a hug. "thank you." She said before walking off.

Kaiba shook his head before looking back down at the papers he was working on. "Thank you for not telling Mira about the bet." Joey said. Mokuba laughed as Kaiba looked at Joey "what makes you think I wont tell her? You're lucky I didn't kill you for making such a bet."

Joey laughed nervously as the blood drained from his face. Kaiba was now amused he guessed he could always tell Mira then him and her tag team to punish wheeler. After the rooster incident he knew she had a sadistic side.

He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if those roosters had gotten them. And now he had to think of the consequences of what could happen if he tried to kill Atem for hurting her.

He knew Mira would need his help when it came to Atem. He had no birth certificate, no living family ,absolutely nothing. And making such identifications were illegal. But maybe he could give Atem a job at Kaiba Corp. He knew Mira would forever be grateful.

All while the gears in Kaiba's head he didn't realize that Atem had walked into the dining hall. "Good morning Atem." Téa said to him. Stem smiled and nodded "Good morning. Have any of you seen Mira?" He asked.

Kaiba cleared his throat "she and Ishizu went into town to get some souvenirs for her night club. As for you, you and I need to have a talk." He told him. Atem nodded as he followed Kaiba outside onto the deck.

Atem shut the door behind them before Kaiba turned around staring him down. "You ever hurt my sister again like you did yesterday I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Atem looked at him and nodded "perfectly clear. I couldn't bare to hurt her again. Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about as well. Since this era is diferent from ancient Egypt I want to marry her again. I want to spend every waking moment of our lives together. And since in this era you need to ask her father for permission. And as you know her father is gone from this world I'm asking you. May I have your permission to marry your sister?"

Kaiba looked at him taken back by his question. He wanted to say no and that he didn't deserve her at all. But he had to admit Atem was making an effort to show him how much he loved Mira.

"How are you going to support her ,I mean granted she can take care of herself. Do you expect her to pay for everything?" Kaiba asked. Atem shook his head "No I wouldn't dream I making her pay for everything. Yugi told me it was normally the guys job to pay for most things. In this era."

Kaiba nodded. He gave the guy credit for learning their ways when it came to dating and relationships. "So what do you plan on doing then?"

Atem sighed "I honestly don't know. I don't have a birth certificate or any documents to do much of anything." He said. Kaiba looked out at the ocean he hoped he wouldnt regret this decision. "Look I'm not helping you because i want to. Im helping you because of my sister and I want to see her happy. You will work for me testing new devices basically anything I ask you to do. Do i make myself clear?"

Atem nodded "perfectly clear. I'll do anything to make Mira happy." Kaiba smirked "very well. Do not tell Mira though. She'll think I've gone soft." Atem laughed before rolling his eyes "alright Atem you have my blessing to marry Mira." Kaiba added.

Atems eyes widened. Did he really just hear Kaiba right? "Thank you Kaiba." He said Kaiba nodded before turning back. Atem was alone looking out at the ocean. There would be many firsts in his life now. He had so many things to plan out. First he was going to find the perfect ring.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a week since they were in Egypt. Atem had started working for Kaiba Corp and had already begun saving money to buy Miras ring. Much to Kaibas dislike Atem had moved into the mansion. He was currently watching Mira pace back and fourth nervously.

Tonight was the night her night club would open. "My love ,stop pacing everything will go smoothly." He told her. Mira stopped and looked at him before taking a deep breath "I know I'm just nervous. I dont think ive ever been this nervous before." She admitted.

Atem stood up and walked over to her. "I know but you got this.i will be there so wont our friends and your brothers." Mira nodded for he was right. She had nothing to fear. "Thank you." She said before giving him a kiss. Atem kissed her back before pulling away he knes that if they got carried away there would be no stopping.

"We must go or we will be late." Atem told her. Mira nodded as they both walked out of their bedroom. As they left the Mansion, Mira began thinking about getting her own house. Granted she loved living with her brothers, but with Atem in her life now she wanted it to be just him and her.

She wanted out a little bit away from the city. She didnt want a mansion just something simple. She would draw put the plans later and get it started on being built. Miras thoughts were halted when the limo came to a stop. They were here.

The press was everywhere people lined up to go inside. She was amazed at how many people were there. Taking a deep breath Mira. Walked up to the ribbon taking the scissors getting ready to cut it. "It is my pleasure to announce that Exodias Palace is now open for business!" Mira yelled as the giant white cloth surrounding the building was lifted off revealing a giant exodia for the entrance.

Kaiba's eye twitched before whispering som9 into his jacket which Mira caught wind of. "Dont you dare burn this place down Seto." She warned. Kaiba rolled his eyes before canceling his previous order.

Mira smirked before she and her friends walked into the club. They could see she spent a lot of time on the decorations. She had taken pictures iwhile they were in Egypt of the stone slabs and had them recreated.

Mira was quite pleased with herself. The walls were made of limestone. And the floor of desert sand granite. The furniture was a dark brown. There were stairs that led down to the big dance floor. "This place is incredible Mira." Tèa said.

Mira smiled "Thank you! I was afraid it wouldn't turn out the way I imagined it but with Billie's help everything turned out fine." she told them. Atem smiled before grabbing her hand making Mira look at him curiously. "Come dance with me." He told her. Mira nodded as she let him lead her to the dance floor.

Atem pulled her close as the two began to dance. "Your dad would be proud of you." He told her. Mira smiled as her eyes began to water. "You think so?" She asked. Atem nodded "I know so. Because I am proud of you. You have accomplished so much my love."

Mira smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. "You know before you confessed your love to me, Billie had offered to marry me." Atem chuckled "I'm glad I did then. That way I can have you to myself." He told her.

Mira nodded "I was thinking about getting a house built for us what do you think?" She asked. Atem looked at her "I think it would be a great idea. I'm sure Kaiba would enjoy that."

Mira laughed "I know. I just think its time I stop living under my brothers wing. I'm going to draw out the details tomorrow. Be somewhere out in the country. I can have more chickens than I do now." She said.

Atem looked at her "just no attack chickens." Mira laughed "ok no attack chickens. I promise." She told him. Atem smiled before giving her a kiss. The music went from slow to fast as every one of her friends joined them on the dance floor.


	34. Chapter 34

Mira was on her way to the club when she spotted a baby kitten by a nearby trashcan. It was way to young to fend for itself. Mira couldnt let it die. She picked it up and put it in the car before driving home.

Mira knew her brother would be home so she thought she would ask him. They already had 2 cockatoos in the house and to be honest one would be going with her after the house was built.

"Hey Seto do we have any old nipples around?" She asked. Kaiba looked up from his papers "I don't have time for your shenanigans today, i have an important client coming over." He told her.

Mira rolled her eyes "no silly this isn't one of my shenanigans. I found this kitten by the club and its too young to fend for itself, I was going feed it and possibly keep it."

Kaiba looked at Mira who was holding the kitten in her hands. "No Mira we dont have any old nipples around." And as soon as he said that Mai Valentine walked into his office.

"Hello Kaiba clan." She said. Mira bit her lip trying so hard not to laugh and could see her brother was trying hard not to crack either. Mira took a deep breath "well I'm going to the pet store I'll see you guys later." She said before she quickly left her brothers office.

She ran to her room and shut the door before busting out into laughter. When she finally calmed down she left for the pet store.

XXX

Atem had just gotten done with work and was meeting Téa. Today was the day he would propose to Mira. "Hey Atem!" Téa shouted ahead of him. Atem waved at her as he caught up. "So what did you need me for?" Téa asked.

Atem scratched the back of his head "I need your help. I'm going to propose to Mira. I need help picking out her ring." He told her.

Téa smiled and nodded "of course I'll be happy to help. How are you adjusting to things?" She asked. Atem nodded "I'm adjusting pretty well. I have a job. And I have the love of my life." He told her as they walked into the jewelry store.

Atem looked at at the cases while the store clerk tended to other customers. "There's so many choices to choose from." Téa said. Atem nodded just as one ring in particular caught his eye.

It was a rose gold bridal set with chocolate diamonds. The center diamond was a half a carat. "See one you like?" The clerk asked. Atem nodded. "Yes this one." He said pointing to the ring in question. The clerk opened the case and took the ring out allowing Atem to get a better look at it.

"Atem thats perfect for Mira. She will love it." Téa said. Atem smiled and nodded "that it is. I'll take it." Atem said. The clerk took the ring and put it in its box. "Ok follow me to the register. Do you want a warranty on the ring? It covers lost diamonds broken band?" She asked.

Atem nodded "yes I would." The clerk smiled and nodded before telling him the total. Atem was glad he saved up enough money for this. Mira was worth everything to him.

"Alright here you go! Hope she likes it!" The clerk said. Atem smiled "she will." He told the clerk before leaving the store with Téa.

"So when do you plan to ask her?" Téa asked. Atem put the ring in his pocket. "Tonight I'm going to take her for a picnic and then I'll ask the question." He told her.

Téa smiled "do you want pictures? I can hide somewhere and take pictures of you proposing to her?" She asked.

Atem thought for a moment before nodding "that would work perfectly. I'll see you at the park this evening." He told her. Téa nodded before Atem took his leave.

XXX

Mira finally got back home from the pet store with the items she needed. She was determined to nurse the kitten back to heath and get it stronger. She filled up the bottle with kitten milk and began feeding it. Thankfully it started gulping it down.

She was too busy with the kitten that she didnt notice Atem walk into their bedroom. Atem climbed onto their bed and crept behind her moving her hair to the side before kissing her neck.

"What are you doing my love?" He asked. Mira sighed as she felt his lips on her neck kissing every inch of it. "Mmm I'm trying to nurse this kitten back to health and you are making it very difficult."

She felt Atem smile against her neck. "I have dinner planned for us tonight at the park." He whispered against her skin making her get goosebumps.

Mira sighed as she looked down at the kitten who had finished eating and was fast asleep. She put the kitten in the bed she had made it ,before turning her attention back to Atem.

"I'm ready when you are!" She told him. Atem nodded before taking her hand and leading her out to the limo that was waiting out front.

"So what brought this up?" She asked. Atem laughed at her eagerness. "You'll have to wait and see. My love." He said before blindfolding her. Mira was giggling like a little school girl. Atem couldnt help but think it was cute.

He felt the limo stop before he opened the door and lead Mira to the blanket that Téa placed for them. He carefully set Mira down before taking the blindfold off.

Mira looked around they were sitting infront of the perfect view. She looked at Atem who was lighting some candles. "Atem whats this about?" She asked. Atem smiled before looking deep into her blue eyes.

Mira this has been so far the greatest journey we've been on. And I want to keep going on this journey with you so what I'm asking is will you my Queen marry me once again?" He asked pulling out the box and showing her the ring.

Mira put her hands over her mouth as her eyes began to water. "Atem. Yes I will marry you again." She said. Atem smiled as he took the ring and slid it on her finger. Mira began to cry tears of joy as Atem kissed her softly.

"When do you want to get married?" He asked. Mira thought how about in 4 months? I know exactly what I want to do and how I want to do it so it shouldn't be a no brainer. I'll make a few phone calls. Speaking of phone calls I called about this piece of property out in the country that was for sale and I made an offer for it its 5 acres, mostly flat." She told him.

Atem nodded. He knew she would have everything under control. "Ok sounds good my love. You can show me tomorrow if you want. I'm off so I have all the time in the world." He told her. Mira smiled before they began to eat. Mira was glad things were working out for her.


	35. Chapter 35

It was amazing how fast a month had flown by. Mira and Atem were planning a wedding as building a house to accommodate them as well. Atem had woken up feeling the loss of Miras warmth behind him.

When he rolled over she was gone and he noticed the light coming from the bathroom. Climbing out of bed he walked over to the bathroom, he could hear Mira on the other side wretching.

"Mira are you ok?" He asked. He heard the toilet flush and the door open. She looked like hell. "I dont feel too good." She said before shutting the door again.

Atem sighed he could hear her whimpering behind the door. He opened it finding her bent over the toilet. He walked over to her and began to rub her back.

"I think I have the stomach virus you shouldn't be so close to me." She told him. Atem shook his head "I will take care of you today. I'll be fine I promise, but you on the other hand need to get plenty of rest today. I'll take care of the club tonight Bille will be there so he can help me." He told her as he picked her up carrying her to bed.

She knew there was no other way around this. The nausea was gone for now. "I dont want to be a burden." She told him. Atem shook his head before laying her down and joining her. "My queen is not a burden. I would do anything for her."

Miras eye began to tear up "I knew there was a reason I loved my pharoah so." She told him. Atem pulled her close to him "I cant be a good pharoah if I dont take care of my Queen." He told her.

Mira sighed and before she knew it she had fell asleep. Atem watched her sleeping peacefully. She still looked pale. He looked over at the clock and went back to sleep.

Mira ended up waking up hungry. She really wanted chicken fries dipped in chocolate pudding. She walked to the freezer and found the chicken fries. She pre heated the oven and popped them in and waited for them to get done.

She pulled them out and waited for them to cool as she did she went to the fridge to get the chocolate pudding. But when she looked there wasnt any chocolate pudding in sight. This made Mira mad. "Seto!" She yelled.

It wasnt long before not only Kaiba but Atem ran into the kitchen. "Mira what's wrong?" Kaiba asked. Mira threw a oven mitt at him "You ate my chocolate pudding didnt you?!" She yelled.

Kaiba looked at her like she had gone mad "You said I could have it yesterday." He yelled back. He watched Mira break down into tears. If he recalled right he saw this happen once before. But where was it from?

"Now what am I gonna dip my chicken fries in?" She sobbed out. And thats when it clicked in Kaibas head. There mother acred this way and craved the same thing when she was pregnant with Mokuba. He looked at Atem and for once he wasnt angry he just chuckled before patting Atem on the shoulder. "Good luck Atem is all I have to say." He told him.

Atem gave Kaiba a weird look "what do you mean whats wrong with her?" Kaiba chuckled before another oven mitt was thrown at him by Mira. Kaiba looked at her "you're pregnant aren't you?" He asked.

Mira looked at him dumbfounded "what are you talking about?" She demanded. Kaiba rolled his eyes before he grabbed her arm. "You heard what I said. Are you pregnant?" He asked.

Mira looked at her brother and then at Atem. "Its possible?" She said. Kaiba sighed before disappearing only to come back shortly after. "You have an appointment with your doctor in an hour." He told her.

Mira looked down as kaiba left leaving her and Atem alone. Was he going to be a father? His mind was swimming. He was honestly lost for words.

"Atem?" He heard her voice crack. He looked up at her and he could see she was scared. Atem just smiled "Mira its ok I promise you. If you are then I'll be the happiest man in the world." he told her.

Mira nodded before Atemmade his way over to her and held her. "I'm nervous." She said. Atem kissed her softly "I know I am too this is all new to us both. Whatever happens we will have each other."

Mira smiled as she let him hold her a little more. When he let go they both got dressed and left for her appointment.

Mira sat nervously awaiting the results from her urine sample. Atem stayed by her side holding her hand. "Alright Ms. Kaiba I have your results. And you are indeed pregnant,about 6 weeks to be exact." Her doctor told her.

Miras eyes widened at the news. "I cant believe it. We are going to be parents." She said. Atem smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to schedule you, youre first ultrasound next week." He doctor said.

Mira nodded as her doctor gave her a book called what to expect when you are expecting. Before they were allowed to leave. When they got back home Kaiba was waiting for them.

"So was I right?" He asked. Mira nodded "yes I'm 6 weeks pregnant." She told him. "I told you. And I'm actually quite happy about it to be honest."

Mira smiled before her brother turned around. "Oh and by the way there is chocolate pudding in the fridge again." Miras eyes widened. Now she can have what she wanted. Both Atem and Kaiba watched her run into the house excitedly. They would never know how a pregnant womans mind works.


	36. Chapter 36

Today was the big day for Atem and Mira. It was their wedding day. Mira stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a A-symmetrical scoop neck lace wedding dress. Her hair was curled and clipped at the sides.

She was now three months pregnant with twins and starting to show. Everything was going according to plan. Unfortunately the media caught wind of it and was waiting for the ceremony to start.

Hell the media had gotten wind of her being pregnant. "Hey Mira its almost time are you ready?" Téa asked. Mira looked at her, Mai, and Serenity.

There was no wedding party but the girls had come to help with everything. "I'm honestly scared. And my dad isnt here." She said as gears began to run down her cheeks.

Téa left while Serenity and Mai tried to calm Mira down. She planned to walk down the aisle holding a picture of her dad but it just wasnt the same without him here.

"Mira?" She heard Atems voice. He wasnt in the tent but he was outside of it. Apparently Téa went and got him. "Atem." She choked out she saw his hand come through the tent opening. She immediately grabbed it and held it.

"Mira its ok. Everything will be fine." He told her. Mira calmed herself "ok I'm alright I'll be out in a second." She told him.

Atem pulled her hand out of the tent and kissed it. "I cant wait to see you." He said before letting go of her hand. Mira sighed "ok I need to fix my face real quick" she said before going back to the mirror and quickly fixed her makeup.

Mira grabbed her dads picture and walked out of the tent to the beginning of the aisle. Everyones eyes were on her as the music began to play Atems back was turned towards her as she made her way to him.

When she reached him he looked at her. She was absolutely radiant. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Atem and Mira. Atem do you take Mira to be your wife to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?" The preacher asked.

Atem faced his bride "I do." He said. "Mira do you take Atem to be your husband, to love, honor, and cherish til death do you part?" The preacher asked her. Mira looked at Atem and smiled at him "I do." She said.

They exchanged their rings before facing the preacher. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The preacher said.

Atem closed the gap between him and Mira and kissed her softly. Everyone cheered as they parted. She could hear the cameras clicking away as they walked down the aisle hand in hand as husband and wife. And now the party was to begin.

Atem had Mira sit down at their table while he got her plate and his plates. He doted on her hand and foot. After all she was carrying his children they just had to wait about 5 more weeks before they could find out the genders.

Since Atem didnt have a last name he took on the persona as Yugi's older brother. Kaiba being the crafty schemer he was pulled strings to make him an Id.

Atem brought their plates over and sat down beside his bride and began to eat. "So was this everything you dreamed of?" Atem asked. Mira nodded "it is. I'm glad that this has actually happened."

Atem smiled as they finished eating. Then it was time for their dance to open up the dance floor. There were a few things that surprised Mira was that Roland and her Mother had become a thing and it wasn't only them. Joey and Mai were a couple and so wasn't Yugi and Téa.

Now if only her brother could find someone to be happy with. It was then that Kaiba had tapped Atem on the shoulder. It was time for the father daughter dance but since her dad was gone Kaiba had offered to take his place.

"I cant tell you enough how beautiful you look tonight." He told her. Mira laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy I have you guys. I dont know what I would do without you." She said.

Kaiba held his sister close "You are my sister theres nothing I wouldnt do for you." He told her. After he found out that he and Mokuba were going to be uncles he became very supportive for her.

"Now we just need to find you someone." She told him. She felt Kaiba chuckle "I'll find her one day but I'm too busy to be in a relationship right now." He told her.

Mira sighed she wanted her brother to be happy. She didnt want him to be alone. When their dance was done she parted ways from her brother it was time to go to the hotel for the night. Mira offered to stay and help but she was denied by several of her friends.

Mira changed out of her dress into something more comfortable before looking at her baby bump. She was kind of self conscious she and Atem hadnt made love in a month. It was mostly because they had been busy trying to get ready for the wedding and work.

Atem laid back on the bed just as Mira stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black sating baby doll. He could see her baby bump plain as day but that didnt stop him from wanting her. Yes he was scared of hurting her or their children but they didnt have time for it between work building a house and wedding prep.

"Do I still look sexy?" She asked. Atem just looked at her as she came closer. "What makes you think you arent sexy?" He asked.

Mira looked down "well the fact I feel like a submarine doesnt help." She told him. Atem placed his hands on her hips sitting her beside him. "My love even though you are pregnant I still want you. Even now I'm fighting the urge to throw you on this bed and take you."

Atem saw the spark of desire in her eyes as he pulled her closer to him. " You know my doctor actually encouraged us to keep having sex up until my due date it helps with labor she told him. Atem grabbed Mira and crashed his lips onto hers. If Atem had it his way there will be no sleeping tonight.


	37. Chapter 37

Finally after the wait the house was finished. Atem was moving their belongings into the house. He wouldnt let Mira lift or put anything away due to the fact it could be any day now that she would give birth to their Son and daughter.

Everthing in the house was new except what Mira had brought with her from West Virginia. "Come one let me help your doing all the work." Mira told him. Atem looked at his very pregnant wife "I'm sorry Mira but no you need to relax."

Mira puffed out her cheeks "I'm not fragile just pregnant. Very very pregnant. I'm ready for this to be over." She said as the radio switched from the music they were listening to a weather alert.

A monsoon was coming to domino city by nightfall. Atem was glad that the trees that was on their property was away from the house. He saw the worried look Mira had. She was worried about her night club as well as her family and friends.

"Everyone will be ok Mira. I promise." He told her. Mira just looked at him. What if something happens? I need to help Billie make sure the club is safe." She said.

Atem shook his head "You have no business being out there." Mira shook her head and walked off. Maybe Atem was being to over protective.

He left to find Mira and found her sitting on the porch. "Mira I'm sorry if its that important to you then go but I'm going with you." He told her. Mira looked at him and sighed. "Ok. Thank you."

Atem sat beside her as they watched the black clouds begin to roll in. Atem knew there was some stuff that needed put away but that could wait. He helped Mira up and walked her to the car. Atem was just glad that he talked her into leaving an overnight bag in the car.

After Atem got her in the car he got in the driver seat and left their house. He knew how much everyone meant to her she was texting friends and family making sure they were safe.

She leaned back in the seat and breathed out. "Everyone has gathered at my brothers just incase this gets real bad." She told him. Atem nodded as they finally pulled up to the night club.

Mira got out and walked inside with Atem following her. They saw Billie putting the small things away the could get broken. "Billie do you nedd help?" Mira asked him.

She watched Billie' s head shoot up at her "Mira darling you should be home resting." He told her. Mira rolled he eyes "thats what I told her." Atem added in.

Billie walked over to Mira "honey as much as I am glad to see you, you need to be home." Mira crossed her arms "just because I'm pregnant doesnt mean I'm a fragile china doll. I can candle myself." She shouted before a loud crash of thunder boomed followed by a loud crash at the front door.

Atem tried to open the door but to no avail he couldn't. It seemed like something fell in front if it. "Well we are not getting out for a while." Atem said just as the power went out. The storm was here.

He heard Mira gasp followed by the sound of something being spilt. Billie found some candles and lit them lighting the room a smidge before grabbing a flashlight shining it at Mira who was looking down at the floor in shock.

When Billie and Atem looked they froze in fear. Mira's water had broke. "Uhhh ok hold tight I'll be right back." Billie said. He ran and frantically grabbed every pillow and blanket he could from the loft upstairs where he slept.

His and Miras agreement was he would live here and look after the club. Billie frantically put the pillows and blankets down on the dance floor where there was plenty of space for them.

"Ok. Lets get her down here laid back. We need to figure out a way to call and get an ambulance here." He said. As he and Atem grabbed Mira's arms and began to lead her to the dance floor as the contractions began ,the pain getting stronger with each one.

They carefully laid her down as a contraction hit making her scream out. "Alright I'm going to see if I can get an ambulance here." Billie said. Atem nodded as he sat behind Mira rubbing her shoulders. "Just keep breathing like you did in the classes we took." He told her.

Mira began her breathing practices as Billie came back looking worried. I'm not getting through I dont know what to do. I dont know anything about birthing babies." He said. Mira groaned out as the contractions was getting closer together.

"We have to do something!" Atem yelled as another contraction hit making Mira scream out "how about you both shut up and help me!" Bot Atem and Billie looked at her before looking at each other and nodded.

Billie grabbed a blanket and draped it over her legs. Billie paused "maybe you should do this part." He said looking at Atem.

Granted he gave Billie credit but he nodded and switched him spots only to reach under the blanket pulling down her leggings and underwear.

Mira's contractions were less than 5 minutes apart now . it was hot and miserable now. But by luck the electric had come back on. "I'm going to call 911 again and see if we can get an ambulance here." Billie said. Mira grabbed his arm "its too late for that! I need to push now!" She said.

Billie looked at her but nodded "ok but after this I'm calling an ambulance." He said. Mira nodded as she instructed Atem on what to do as Mira began to push.

After five pushes their first child was born, a boy. Billie took the boy and began to clean him up. Mira began to cry as Billie showed her her son. "Hes beautiful!" She said before another contraction began to hit. It was time for round two.

Mira was spent but she knew she had to keep going. More painful contractions followed getting closer and closer together. "I need to push now." She breathed out. Atem nodded and got ready as Mira began to push once more. And it wasnt long before she heard the cries of her second child. Her daughter.

Mira fell back exhausted as she was given both of her children so Billie could call and get an ambulance here so she and the babies could get the proper care they needed.

Atem washed his hands before rejoining Mira. "You did amazing my love." He told her. Mira smiled weakly "and no epidural either. She breathed as they heard the object being moved from the door and it opening. It was the paramedics.

Atem watched them take Mira and their children to the hospital he and Billie got in the car and followed after. "Billie can you message Yugi for me and let him know to have everyone meet us at the hospital." Atem told him.

Billie nodded and texted Yugi the message as they arrived to the hospital. They found that Mira was being transferred to the postpartum unit. They went ahead and went to the unit and waited for her to be brought up.

It wasnt long before she was finally brought up. And put in her room. Atem walked in and and set her bag down. Mira was nursing their children. "Are you the father?" One of the nurses asked. Atem nodded "yes I am." The nurse grabbed his fist and slapped a medical bracket on it "this is so you can come in and out of the hospital. Also I will need you to fill out these papers since mama is busy. And I will give you the pass code to give to people who want to visit." She said.

Atem nodded as the nurses left them alone. "How are you feeling my love?" He asked. Mira sighed "drained but I never realized how much love I feel for our children." She said.

Atem sat on the edge of the bed before looking at the papers "I know we havent decided on names so what do you think?" He asked. Mira thought "hmmm for our daughter I like the name Aubrey Noel. And for our little man here I like Rhett Daniel." She said.

Atem looked at his beautiful children Aubrey had her fathers tri colored hair and violet eyes but her mothers facial features. And Rhett was the complete opposite. Had his mothers hair and bright blue eyes with his fathers facial features, but he knew that babies features tend to change as they grow.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: ok guys I'm going to end it here. I feel like this story is finally done. And it will be kind of anywho enjoy.

Epilogue

Friends and Family gathered around the two caskets for it was time to say good bye. Kaiba who was now 50 with a family of his own still couldnt believe that his beloved Sister and brother in-law were gone from this world.

Their children now the two oldest Rhett and Aubrey who were both 31 and then there was Freya and Briar who sisters one was 29 and the other 27.

Rhett and Aubrey had families of their own, Briar was getting married in a few months and Freya had a boyfriend.

Kaiba turned his attention to Yugi and his friends. Yugi and Téa finally wed with their children Anzu and Tag, they were twins. Mai and Joey married and much to Kaibas disappointment they had a child of their own, a boy whose name was Jordan.

Tristan and Serenity married and had a daughter named Trinity. And Mokuba who was 45 was married with two children a boy and a girl Naomi and Braden.

Ishizu, Marik and Odion had come for the funeral as well. To pay their respects to the late King and Queen. Miras mom had passed away two yrs ago leaving Roland behind.

Billie had a husband and they ended up adopting 4 kids. Kaiba walked over to him and gave him a letter "Mira would have wanted you to have this. Its the deed to the club." Kaiba told him. Billie took the deed and opened it there was a note attached.

Billie read the note and began to cry. "Thank you I will take care of it. What happened to them?" He asked.

Kaiba sighed the autopsy came back and they found that their hearts just gave out. They died in their sleep. I just cant believe it. They were still pretty young. " kaiba said.

Billie sighed "its crazy how anything can happen it seems like yesterday we all met. We were so young then." Kaiba nodded "it is."

Soon it was time to say their final good byes. The caskets would be taken to their final resting place Ancient Egypt. That was the reason Ishizu, Marik, and Odion were They would take the caskets back to the tomb to be sealed away forever.

Everyone watched with a heavy heart as the caskets were taken away never to be seen again. "Uncle Kaiba? We always wanted to ask our parents this but since we cant can you tell us how they met?" Rhett asked.

Kaiba nodded "of course in fact why dont we all go and celebrate their lives over dinner?" He suggested. Rhett and everyone agreed this wasnt a time for mourning. It was a time for celebration.


End file.
